Una aventura en Freddy's fazbear pizza
by Mercenary Hunter
Summary: Alan y belén rodriguez, son dos hermanos que perdieron a sus padres en un accidente automovilismo y consecuencia de eso, alan perdió su brazo izquierdo, Al tener la edad de adolescencia, belén decide trabajar para ayudar a su hermano y a ella en los estudios, como guardia de seguridad en a pizzeria, debido a que ella es solitaria y sin amigos y en esa pizzeria harían nuevos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Una perdida trágica.**_

_** Hola, este es mi primer fic, de Five Nights At Freddy's, espero que les agrade el primer capitulo, ya que aquí conocerán que es lo que paso unos 10 años atrás, que he hecho, claro que dejare este capitulo listo, ya que debo al menos terminar el primer fic que estoy haciendo para poder seguir con este, muchas gracias por que lean esto.**_

_**Advertencia: **__Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, es de su dueño Scott Cawthon. Solo les diré que solo en este capitulo sera un capitulo trágico, ya que los demás capítulos los haré normales, bueno les dejo con el capitulo._

_** En las calles de la ciudad, una familia llevaban a sus dos hijos, un niño de cabello rubio y de orbes azules, de 8 años de edad y una niña de cabello castaño de orbes cafés oscuros,de 7 años de edad, estaban disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad al ver pasar las hermosas casas que habían en los lugares.**_

Papá, mamá, ¿donde vamos? -_pregunta la niña de cabello castaño a sus padres con curiosidad_-

Bueno belén, iremos a freddy's fazbear pizza, un lugar donde tu padre y yo nos conocimos de niños -_decía su madre a sus dos hijos alegres al ir a ver a la pizzeria donde se conoció a su esposo_-

Debe ser muy divertido -_decía el niño rubio algo aburrido de ir a una pizzeria cualquiera_-

Vamos alan, ¿no digas eso hijo? ¿cuando conozcas el lugar te erosionaras en jugar con otros niños de tu edad y de la edad de tu hermana, se que sera muy divertido? -_lo decía su padre mirando por el retrovisor del vehículo a su hijo que solo miraba aburrido las calles y edificios_-

Alan, tu padre tiene mucha razón querido -_lo dice su madre con una sonrisa a su único hijo __varón_\- sera muy divertido

Esta bien mamá, intentare de disfrutar del lugar como todos los niños -_lo decía algo aburrido mirando en la ventana al cielo_-

Vamos hermano, no seas un aguafiestas -_lo decía belén inflando sus mejillas molesta por su hermano mayor_-

Miren que tenemos aquí, a mi hermanita que se hacer la ruda y sabe que no puede contra mi -_le empieza a hacer cosquillas a su hermana_-

No... ja, ja, ja, ya alan, para por favor... esta bien alan, tu ganas... tu ganas me rindo, por favor no me hagas más cosquillas -_lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos por reír tanto_-

Esta bien, solo por que me lo pediste, por favor -_lo dice con una sonrisa victorioso contra su hermana_-

Muy bien niños, hemos llegado a freddy's fazbear pizza -_lo decía su madre a sus dos hijos que al llegar, observan un letrero con un freddy con el nombre de la pizzeria_-

_ **Al bajar la familia del auto, caminan hacia la pizzeria y al entrar observan como niños y niñas de la edad de alan y de belén corrían por un lado y a otro. Sin perder más tiempo, la familia buscan una mesa disponible y se sientan en una mesa cerca del escenario. observaron que en el escenario habían tres animatronic, un oso, un conejo y una gallina y al otro lado del escenario, había un escenario con unas cortinas purpuras con estrellas doradas con un cartel que decía: "lo sentimos, fuera de servicio".**_

Papá, que hay en ese escenario -_pregunta alan a su padre señalando aquel escenario, sin saber que cierto animatronic lo observaba_-

Pues, veras hijo, déjame acordarme, en ese escenario se llama pírate cove, hay es donde esta un animatronic llamado foxy el pirata, es un gran animatronic que contaba historias sobre los sietes mares y que siempre elegía a la azar a un niño para que este en su tripulación -_lo decía a su hijo, mientras observaba el escenario recordando que su abuelo fue uno de los niños que fue elegido foxy para que se uniera en su tripulación_-

Mamá, ¿quienes son esos animales? -_Decía belén, señalando al escenario donde estaban los tres animatronics desactivados_-

Bueno, sus nombres son Bonnie el conejo, que es el guitarrista de la pizzeria, Freddy fazbear, es el oso cantante principal de la pizzeria y Chica la gallina, es la segunda cantante y cocinera de la pizzeria -_decía la madre de belén y alan al decirles los nombres de los animatronics_\- ¿te digo un secreto hija?

¿Que secreto mamá? -_le pregunta a su madre algo curiosa_-

Chica es la mejor cocinera en la pizzeria, ella hace las mejores pizzas de todas, nadien puede superarla, ni menos yo, apenas les llegaría a los talones -_decía la madre de belén y alan algo nostálgica, extrañando a su amiga animatronic que siempre preparaba sus pizzas favoritas_-

Bueno papá, iré a explorar el lugar -_decía alan separándose de sus padres_-

Voy contigo, hermano -_lo decía siguiendo a su hermano mayor_-

Tengan cuidado los dos -_decía la madre a sus hijos algo preocupada de ellos_-

Bien, iré por las pizzas para que nosotros comamos cuando nuestros hijos vuelvan -_decía su padre, mientras caminando para pedir la pizza en la caja registradora_-

_Mientras que los padres de belén y alan estaban observando y pidiendo las pizzas, los dos hermanos se adentraban más de la pizzeria, sin saber que un animatronic los observaba desde las sombras de la pizzeria._

"_¿Que hacen dos niños aquí en este lado de la pizzeria? ¿espero que ese hombre no intente de matarlos a ellos también?_" -_decía un animatronic que estaba en las sombras preocupado al ver a los dos niños y observan que entran a la oficina del guardia_-

Mira belén aquí podemos ver a todos en la pizzeria -_decía alan tomando una tablet y usar las cámaras del recinto de la pizzeria_-

Alan, ¿no deberías jugar con eso? -_lo decía belén regañando a su hermano con sus mejillas infladas al ver que no le tomaba atención a sus berrinches_-

Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a nuestra mesa con nuestros padres -_lo decía aburrido de jugar con la tablet y caminar por el pasillo derecho, seguido de su hermana atrás de el_-

Hermano, me da miedo este lado de la pizzeria -_lo decía belén con algo de miedo al caminar por los oscuros pasillos del lado derecho_-

Vamos hermana, no seas una miedosa -_lo dice alan sin miedo pero por dentro si mostraba algo de miedo, pero lo hacia para que no asustara a su hermana_-

**_ Tras pasar por los oscuros pasillo derecho con su hermana, ven que sus padres estaban esperándolos para comer las pizzas, al sentarse empezaron a comer entre la familia, cuando estaban a punto de terminar de comer su padre se levanto de su asiento, para ir a pagar las pizzas._**

_** Tras volver con su familia tras haber pagado las pizzas, se sienta con su familia para ver como sus hijos estaban hablando sobre que animatronic le gustaban, alan al parecer no tenia ningún animatronic favorito y belén le decía, que los tres eran los mejores al cantar en su show, en el escenario. Tras terminar y haber pagado por las pizzas, se marchaban hacia el vehículo que estaba estacionado, pero, sin saber que una persona en un auto los seguía para hacerlos sufrir un accidente automovilístico. Tras estar recorriendo por la carretera de la ciudad, la familia no sabia que un auto los seguía a distancia, esperando una oportunidad para provocar un accidente automovilístico.**_

Bien niños, ¿como estuvo la pizzeria? -_pregunta el padre a sus hijos que estaban en el asiento de atrás_-

Me gusto muchísimo la pizzeria papá -_lo decía belén sonriendo a sus padres_-

Me alegro por ti amor y ¿tu alan? -_pregunta la madre a su hijo_-

Sí, fue divertido el lugar, ¿solo que espero que haya otro lugar divertido aparte de esa pizzeria? -_lo decía algo aburrido mirando por las ventanas_-

Bueno hijo, al principio no te gustara, pero después te gustara el lugar, hasta conocerás algún día el amor -_lo decía con una sonrisa picara a su único hijo __varón_-

Papá, no digas eso, es muy vergonzoso -_lo decía sonrojado al comentario de su padre, sabiendo que algún día tendría que conocer a alguna chica que le agrade_-

Ja, ja, bien hijo, al menos sabemos que tarde o temprano conocerás a una chica que te enamoraras -_lo dice su padre alegre al saber que algún día su hijo se enamoraría de una chica_-

Amor, aun no debes decirle eso, aun es un niño -_lo decía la madre de alan y belén __regañándolo_-

Perdona amor, es que me recordó cuando nos habíamos conocido nosotros dos -_sonreía a su esposa_-

Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa, alan necesitare que tu y belén me ayuden a preparar la cena -_lo decía sonriente al ver a sus dos hijos_-

Claro mamá -_decía belén alegre en ayudar a su madre_-

Esta bien, mamá -_lo decía algo aburrido al saber que estaría ayudando a su hermana y madre en la cocina_-

Alan, ¿podrias colocarle el cinturón de seguridad a tu hermana? -_le pedía a su hijo _-

Claro, ¿por que no? -_lo decía alan, mientras se acercaba a su hermana para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad del __vehículo_-

**_Cuando alan estaba colocándole el cinturón de seguridad a belén, un auto de color morado choca al vehículo de la familia, haciéndolo moverlo en un leve zigzag._**

Alan, ponte el cinturón de seguridad -_decía el padre de alan algo serio y molesto por la persona que choco al auto familiar_-

Sí, papá -_lo decía intentando colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero como el auto se movía por un lado a otro, no podía colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, hasta que el conductor del vehículo morado, toma impulso para empujar el vehículo con los niños_-

¡Querido, cuidado! -_lo decía avisando a su esposo que el auto morado los choca, sin tener tiempo de esquivarlo_-

¡No! -_lo decía el padre de los niños, mientras que el vehículo era volcado y cayendo rodando hacia abajo, mientras que el sujeto, vestido de morado, se asoma a donde había un pequeño risco que al asomarse observa el vehículo destruido y alguna sangre impregnadas en el vidrio_-

_**Mientras que el sujeto vestido de morado, observaba bello la escena del vehículo volcado de cabeza, en su interior estaban los dos pequeños pasajeros del vehículos inconscientes. Tras pasar unos, minutos, el pequeño alan, se empieza a despertar algo aturdido, pero con otra personalidad**__._

¿D...Donde estoy? ¿que paso aquí? -_se preguntaba alan, algo confundido donde se encontraba, pero observa que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y al ver sangre se asusta mucho y empieza a verse si que no tenia heridas_\- ¿no estoy herido de gravedad, solo estoy con algunos rasguños leves, por los pedazos del cristal rotas? -_lo decía alegre al saber que no tenia heridas graves, hasta que escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor y al voltear por su lado izquierdo, observa a belén que solo tenia rasguños y cortes leves_-

H...Hermano... -_lo decía belén despertándose adolorida_-

Tranquila, todo estará bien -_lo decía intentando calmar a belén_\- "_¿Quien es esta niña? y ¿ por que me dijo hermano?_" -_lo decía mentalmente por el comentario de belén_-

Hermano, ¿como están nuestros padres? -_lo decía muy leve y con mucho dolor en su expresión por el duro golpe que se había dado, tras la volcada del __vehículo_-

Tranquila hermana, ¿veré como están nuestros padres? -_lo decía confundido al no saber quien era la pequeña castaña y se acerca al asiento del copiloto y del conductor para ver si estaban vivos_\- ¿mamá, papá? -_mueve un poco a los cuerpos de sus padres y cae la mano del padre sin movimiento alguno_\- "_no... no puede ser verdad... ¿acaso ellos son mis padres y están muertos? pero, ¿no quiero ver sufrir a lo que es esa niña... mi hermana? se lo voy a tener que decir_" -_vuelve a donde estaba belén aun con el cinturón de seguridad puesto_-

¿Como están nuestros padres? -_le pregunta belén, pero recibe como respuesta un no con la cabeza, mientras que ella empezó a llorar_-

N...No llores hermana, tenemos que salir de aquí, para poder escapar -_mira hacia atrás y observa como el combustible y las chispas que daba el vehículo avisaban que pronto las chispas encenderían el combustible para prenderlo y incendiar el __vehículo_\- tengo que sacarte de aquí o moriremos los dos -_lo decía con una voz algo preocupado por la niña que no conocía muy bien, solo que le decía hermano sin ningún propósito alguno_-

Bien -_le daba una sonrisa leve por el dolor que sentía su cuerpo_-

_**Tras sacarla del cinturón de seguridad del vehículo, observan que las chispas empezaron a encenderse y acercarse al vehículo, pero el sujeto morado aun ve con una sonrisa amplia al ver que el vehículo pronto explotaría con los cuerpos de la familia dentro.**_

Debemos escapar de aquí, hermano -_lo decía belén algo con miedo al ver las llamas acercarse al vehículo lentamente_-

Descuida, debo romper el cristal de esta ventanilla, para que salgamos de esta -_voltea a darle una sonrisa a belén y empieza a golpear el cristal, intentando de romperlo con su pierna y tras un intento de 10 patas al cristal esta ya estaba apunto de romperse y fragmentarse en pedazos_-

Vamos hermano, apúrate -_le decía con temor en su voz, al observar las llamas acercarse al __vehículo_-

¡Vamos! -_al dar una patada fuerte al cristal, esta se rompe, para facilitar a los hermanos una oportunidad de escapar_\- vamos hermana -_sale del vehículo y extendiéndole una mano a belén para que saliera del __vehículo_-

Espera, que hay de nuestros padres, ¿no podemos dejarlos hay? -_decía negándose en salir sin los cuerpos de sus padres_-

No hay tiempo hermana, vamos sal de hay -_lo decía algo serio y a la ves preocupado en la situación en que estaban y ella al pensarlo unas dos veces toma la mano de alan y sale del __vehículo_\- vamos hay que cubrirnos de la explosión -_lo decía llevándola a la fuerza, mientras ella lo miraba de reojo y observo que los orbes de su hermano eran de un color rojo carmezi_-

¿Que les paso a tus ojos? -_le pregunta a su hermano, mientras que en la sima, el hombre vestido de morado estaba molesto en no saber que esos dos niños estubieran vivos, pero eso hiso que el rubio lo mirara con esos orbes rojos carmezi al del hombre morado, mostrando rabia y enojo contra el_-

Ese hombre... -_lo murmura alan al ver al hombre vestido de morado, haciendo que belén mirara en la misma dirección que su hermano y asustándose de ver esa sonrisa del tipo que era el culpable de este accidente y en ese mismo instante, alan ve al vehículo en llamas y sabia que tenia como unos dos o tres segundo de reacción y empuja a belén al lado al mismo tiempo que el vehículo explota y un pedazo de metal, le corta el brazo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a belén de lo rápido que paso todo y ver el cuerpo de su hermano caer al suelo_-

¡Alan! -_decía belén al acercarse a su hermano y verlo hay con un brazo cercenado por el pedazo de metal del __vehículo_\- Alan, por favor, ¿aguanta hermano? -_lo decía llorando por su hermano_-

¿Por que me llamas alan? -_lo decía confundido por el nombre_-

ese es tu nombre, ¿es alan? -_observa que unos de sus orbes volvieron a un color azul_-

No me llames alan, que mi nombre sea... jack... -_dicho esto, se desmaya por la perdida de sangre observando medio borroso su visión_-

_**El hombre vestido de morado, estuvo apunto de bajar para acabar con los dos niños, peor al escuchar sirenas de los policías, bomberos y ambulancias, así que decide marcharse antes de que fuera arrestado, se sube en su vehículo morado y darse a la fuga. mientras que belén coloca la cabeza de alan en su regazo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas al ver que su hermano tenia otra personalidad. Al llegar los policías observa la situación del niño y lo llevan al hospital. Al llegar al hospital, alan paso a urgencias para ser sometido a 5 horas de cirugía, para impedir perdida de sangre. Tras terminar la operación de alan, belén pasa a ver a su hermano en una habitación del hospital, pero al ver su brazo desmembrado, se sentía culpable belén en no ayudarlo en ese entonces. así pasaron los días, belén siempre se quedaba con alan para estar con el, no quería perder a otro familiar más en su vida, al día siguiente alan empieza a abrir los ojos mostrando sus hermosos orbes azules al ser impactados por los rayos del sol y observa a su hermana que estaba hay y coloca su mano en su cabeza, mientras le sonreía.**_

Buenos días hermana -_decía alan en un susurro a belén para que despertara ya que estaba apoyada en la orilla de la camilla_-

Mmm... -_murmuraba belén algo molesta, pero, al abrir y enfocar su visión bien, pudo ver a su hermano mayor despierto y sonriendo-le como siempre lo hacía_\- alan... hermano -_abraza a su hermano en un abrazo preocupada de que no __despertaría_-

Belén, ¿podrias decirme que paso cuando el vehículo choco? -_le pregunta alan a su hermana que al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa_-

Ah... pues... yo... -_lo decía nerviosa a su hermano sin encontrarle palabras alguna_-

Tarvez yo pueda hablarte de eso jovencito -_decía el doctor que estaba en la habitación encontrándose a alan despierto_-

Doctor, ¿podría decirme que es lo que paso? -_le pregunta alan al doctor_-

Bueno, cuando llegaste, los policías te habían traído con tu brazo izquierdo cercenado por un pedazo de metal del vehículo que había explotado con sus padres dentro -_lo decía sacando unas radiografía de su cerebro y cuerpo para asegurarse de que no tenga hemorragias internas_\- me sorprende que un niño de tan solo 8 años pueda curarse sanamente, tras ese accidente que perdiste incluyendo gran parte de tu sangre, la mayoría de los paciente que llegan aquí en esas condiciones, mueren o quedan en estado de coma -_lo decía, mientras le pasaba las radiografías a belén_-

Alan, ¿ahora que haremos sin nuestros padres? -_pregunta belén algo triste a su hermano_-

Bueno jovencita, me tome la libertad de buscar algunos familiares suyos y creo que tienen a un primo que esta en el ejercito -_lo decía sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos_\- lo llame y le conté lo que sucedió y dijo que ustedes podrían vivir en su casa, mientras que el no este en la ciudad -_les decía la noticias a los dos niños que estaban sorprendidos que en esta ciudad donde estaba la pizzeria freddy's fazbear pizza, tuvieran un familiar_-

¿Como se llama nuestro primo? ¿ya que nuestros padres no nos habían dicho nada de eso? -_le pregunta belén, cambiando su rostro alegre por uno triste_-

Bueno, según los expedientes que tiene... se llama Alex, pero su nombre es Alexander Rodriguez, es un militar entrenado, pero como sabe que el debe cuidarlos a ustedes hasta que ustedes puedan vivir solos, por su cuenta, pero conociéndolo no lo aceptaría, ya que ustedes son los únicos familiares a quien tiene -_decía el doctor a los dos niños_-

¿Un militar? -le pregunta belén al doctor-

Así es jovencita, pero usted joven, desde que tubo ese accidente, usted tiene una entidad en su conciencia, según lo que dijo su hermana, se llama jack y como nosotros creemos que las personalidades son contrarias a los de los pacientes con esas enfermedad, son difíciles que puedan tener una vida social normal, ya que muchos de ellos son molestados por ser diferente y esas cosas, pero... -_mira a alan con determinación_-

¿Pero, que? -_lo dice algo confuso_-

Usted es otro caso distinto de estos problemas de personalidad, un ejemplo le daré para su caso, cuando jack, siente que tu o belén esta en peligro, el puede tomar el control de su cuerpo y defender-lo, pero bueno vasta de eso, le dejare estos medicamentos para que controle los dolores que sentirá por cada día que pasen, recuerde que debe tomárselos cada 10 o 15 minutos, por que si no, el dolor seria mucho y le podría doler muchísimo -_le entrega un frasco de pastillas a alan_-

Gracias doctor -_lo decía alan, recibiéndolo con su brazo derecho las pastillas para el dolor_-

Doctor, ¿Cuando mi hermano podrá salir del hospital? -_le pregunta belén al doctor_-

Bueno, como estivo inconsciente casi una semana, puede irse hoy mismo y ah, casi lo olvidaba, debes ponerte este brazo robotico que la universidad que te trajeron, fue construida por un estudiante muy ingenioso -_le entrega el brazo robotico a alan y empieza a colocárselo, pero antes de poder moverse de la camilla se le cae el brazo_-

¿Creo que tendremos que hacer una operación muy seria para que ese brazo no se salga más y se ajusta al crecimiento de tus huesos? -_decía el doctor al ver el brazo que no era una simple __prótesis_-

¿Sera doloroso? -_le pregunta al doctor algo asustado al pensar lo peor_-

Sí, pero los sedantes le impedirá que usted sienta ese dolor durante la operación, así que... como son las 10:00 AM, aun tenemos tiempo ya que solo nos tomara tres o cuatro horas para que ese brazo robotico, funcione como un brazo normal -_le sonríe el doctor, para animarlo_-

_**Tras caminar a la sala de cirugía, alan se acuesta, mientras los doctores tenían todo lo necesario para la cirugía que concertaran la prótesis rebotica estaría conectado al nervio del brazo. Belén estaba esperando afuera de la sala de cirugías esperando a su hermano salir de hay y ver como seria el brazo robotico de su hermano para ir a casa de su primo y descansar un buen rato por todo lo que habían sufrido. Al terminar la operación a las 14:00 PM, alan sale de cirugía, mientras su nuevo brazo estaba vendado para que no se moviera demasiado tras su recuperación, belén al verlo corre a abrazarlo por verlo otra vez, fuera de esa sala de cirugías, mientras eran escoltados hacia afuera del hospital con el doctor que le había entregado los medicamentos para el dolor, afuera estaba un coche militar y un hombre uniformado de militar con una gorra, esperándolos con gusto en conocer a sus dos primos que nunca supo, ya que su padre y el padre de alan, se habían peleado y no querían saber nada del otro.**_

Así que ustedes son mis primos, ¿no es así? -_preguntaba el militar uniformado a los dos niños que estaban con el doctor_-

Sí, eso párese, yo soy alan y ella es mi hermana belén y tu debes ser alex, ¿no es así? -_le pregunta al militar que estaba __observándolos_-

Así es, soy el capitán alex rodriguez, del escuadrón 104 -_observa al doctor que los acompañaba_\- gracias por cuidar a mis primos, doctor

No fue nada alex, ellos estuvieron bien, solo que alan necesita descansar de su segunda operación y luego tendrán que volver a sus vidas normales -_lo decía tranquilo el doctor a los dos niños_-

Bueno, es hora de irnos -_les habré la puerta para que subieran y al subirse al vehículo militar, pudieron ver que era algo cómodo los asientos y ven que su primo se sienta en el asiento del conductor y alan se sienta en el de copiloto_-

Adiós doctor, nos veremos pronto -_decía belén despidiéndose del doctor por la ventana_-

Adiós niños, espero que se cuiden mucho -_decía el doctor despidiéndose de los niños hasta perderlos de vista_-

Bien, ¿como es su primera vez que vivirán conmigo?, les daré simples instrucciones, estar siempre a la casa después de la escuela, se dormirán a las 10:00 PM sin ninguna de mora, ordenaran sus dormitorios siempre antes de irse de la escuela y por último no hablen con extraños por ningún motivo, ¿entendieron? -_lo decía alex a sus dos primos_-

Sí -_respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo_-

Bien, eso quería escuchar -_lo decía alegre al saber que sus dos primos habían escuchado bien las instrucciones_-

_**Tras conducir por la ciudad unas 6 horas, llegan a una casa de color blanco grande de dos pisos con un garaje (**__cochera, como lo dicen en otros __países**) y al entrar era un lugar amplio, un living con una pantalla plasma de 42", un sofá grande y dos sillones y en medio de esos tres muebles había una mesa de madera con metal en el centro, Una librería con muchos libros con historias, poesía, romance, literatura y entre otros, una cocina amplia, cuatro habitaciones, una terraza en la habitación de alex, un sótano donde estaría las dos maquinas la lavadora y la secadora y por ultimo un ático entre el techo, donde solo habían recuerdos y cosas sin sentido.**_

Bienvenidos a mi casa, se que no es como ustedes lo ven, pero... me tome la libertad de que fuera un buen lugar para formar una familia, ah y también como me tome la libertad de elegir sus habitaciones... alan, tu cuarto sera la de la izquierda, la que esta al lado de la habitación de belén -_señala las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso_\- bueno, como mañana no estaré para ir a buscar sus cosas personales, ustedes comerán la comida que dejare mañana, bueno -_empieza a bostezar y ver la hora del reloj que marcaban las 20:00 P.M)_\- prepárense algo para comer y vayan a dormir, nos veremos tarvez, mañana a las 13:00 PM -_lo decía alex, al subir por las escaleras e irse a su cuarto, para dormir un rato, ya que dentro de 2 horas más, tendría que dar instrucciones a los soldados para los ejercicios de tiro_-

Bueno hermana, ¿tienes hambre? -le pregunta alan a su hermana belén-

No, con la comida que daban en el hospital, estaban muy buenas, creo que me iré a dormir para luego ver la tele mañana -_lo decía cansada de estar despierta casi todo los días por esperar a su hermano que despertara de ese estado de coma temporal que ni duro tanto_-

Bien hermana, yo me iré a dormir también, mañana sera un día muy arduo -_lo decía alan al caminar con su hermana hasta llegar a sus habitaciones y hacharse en la cama, ya que era una cama muy cómoda, no como los colchones del hospital_-

Buenas noches alan, buenas noches alex -_lo decía belén despidiéndose de su hermano y primo para dormir_-

Buenas noches hermana... -_le respondía alan, para ya dormir profundamente del cansancio de su cuerpo, por las dos cirugías del día_-

Buenas noches primita -_le responde alex, algo cansado al quitarse los zapatos y dormir sus dos horas que le quedaban disponibles_-

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo de este fic, que es de Five Nights At Freddy's, se que no podre actualizar este fic, ya que tengo que terminar el otro "Los jinetes negros" que es de HTTYD, bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer fic, tarves en uno de estos días suba el segundo capitulo, ya que por problemas de los estudios y del pre-universitario en los días Miércoles de 05:00 PM a 9:50 PM y los Viernes de 05:00 a 07:50 P.M no tendré tiempo en publicar y subir un nuevo capitulo aparte por los horarios que tengo por el colegio y pre-universitario a la vez, pero intentare de hacer de a poco el capitulo y subirlo, bye**_

_**Atte, Ustedes Hashashin**_.


	2. Buscando un trabajo

_**\- Hola, a todos a los lectores que leyeron mi primer fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, bueno como sabrán, es mi primer fic de este grandioso juego y gracias a "Hikari no kokoro" por avisarme de los errores ortográficos del primer capitulo del fic. -**_

_**Advertencia:**_ _Five Nights At freddy's no me pertenece, si no a su creador Scott Cawthon. ahora sin más atrasos el capitulo._

_**Buscando un trabajo.**_

_**Habían pasado 10 largos años para los hermanos rodriguez, tras que su único primo Alex se había dio a otro país, debido que lo enviaron a una misión en Jerusalen, tenia que estar hay para ayudar a educar a los niños y intentar de proteger al presidente de jerusalen. Eral las 9:00 AM de un día lunes en abril, alan y belén estaban en su casa, debido que era un día feriado y no tenían clases en el instituto donde estudiaban los hermanos rodriguez, alan aprovecho en mejorar su brazo robotico, demostrando gran habilidad en la rebotica y mecánica con un programa de computación para que su brazo funcione perfectamente, pero algunas veces debía reiniciar el programa o empezaría los dolores en su brazo izquierdo mejorado, mientras que en la cocina estaba belén ahora con 17 años, con su cabello castaño largo y vestida de una polera celeste, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, ya que ella estaba preparando el desayuno para ella y a su hermano.**_

Alan, el desayuno esta listo -_lo decía llamando a su hermano para que bajara_-

Ya voy hermana -_lo decía por fin terminar que su nuevo brazo robotico no le molestara, mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero ahora el único que lo molestaba en su subconsciente era jack, que ahora el podía hablar en sus pensamientos para molestarlo de vez en cuando_-

Alan -_voltea a ver a su hermano con su nuevo brazo robotico calibrado y mejorado_\- ¿deberías dejar de estar mejorando ese brazo de lo que ya esta? -_le pregunta preocupada, mientras le dejaba un plato con huevo frito y una taza de té que estaba al lado, con un plato de pan tostado_-

Pero hermana, si mejoro mi brazo, así no me molestara -_señala su brazo robotico a su hermana, ya que para no llamar la atención de cualquiera por su prótesis, estaba con un material parecido a la piel humana_-

No me importa alan, lo importante es que dejes de mejorar ese brazo, ¿por un momento? -_lo decía belén regañando a su hermano_-

Sí, hermana... -_lo decía algo nostálgico al ver que dejaba a su hermana muy preocupada_-

Sabes alan, tenia pensado que tu y yo fuéramos a... -_es interrumpida por su hermano_-

No hermana, no iremos a esa pizzeria -_lo decía en una expresión de frió y serio_\- no puedo ir a esa pizzeria hermana, desde ese día que perdimos a nuestros padres... no quiero volver a ir a esa pizzeria -_lo decía molesto al saber que los policías no encontraron al sujeto vestido de morado por esos 10 años_-

Alan... -_lo decía sorprendida_\- se que por culpa de ese hombre perdimos a nuestros padres y en ese mismo instante jack nos salvo, pero... -_mira a los orbes azules de su hermano_\- ¿podríamos ir a ese lugar para ir a por unas pizzas al menos? extraño esas deliciosas pizzas de esa pizzeria -_lo decía alegre a su hermano, ya que era la unica en poder animarlo aun que este en una depresión que llevaría al suicidio de cualquiera_-

Esta bien hermana, tu ganas -_lo decía soltando un gran suspiro de frustración por que su hermana siempre lo hacia cambiar de opinion desde que eran niños_-

Bien, ahora arréglate para salir a la calle e ir a la pizzeria -_diciéndole eso, se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa para salir_-

(_Vaya, si que belén a madurado, no como cierta persona que conozco_) -_lo decía una voz en la mente de alan_-

Miren quien apareció, el famoso jack que salvo la vida de mi hermana y la mía -_lo decía molesto, mientras comía su desayuno tranquilo_-

(_Oye, ya dije que lo siento,¿ por no poder salvar los cuerpos de tus padres? aparte deberías agradecerme en que te haya salvado de esa explosión_) -_lo decía sin ninguna importancia hacia alan_-

Sí claro... -_le da una mordida a tu pan tostado_\- cosa grande que has hecho -_miraba de reojo su brazo izquierdo_-

(_Bueno, ese es el precio que hay que pagar por salvar a un fami..._) -_es interrumpido por alan_-

Jack, entiéndelo, tu nunca seras de la familia rodriguez -_lo decía molesto hacia jack_\- no me importa lo grandioso que hiciste por mi hermana, ahora por tu culpa tengo que vivir sin un brazo izquierdo

(_¿Aun sigues enojado por eso?_) -_le pregunta a alan_-

Sí y siempre lo haré, ahora podrias dejarme en paz -_lo decía terminando de comer su desayuno_-

(_Bueno alan, al parecer no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero... podría haberte considerado como un hermano para mi, pero, siempre me encargare de proteger a belén de cualquier peligro, con o sin tu autorización_) -_diciendo eso jack, deja a molestar a alan, dejándolo solo_-

Ah... -_suelta un gran suspiro de fastidio sabiendo que cuanto intente de decirle a jack de que dejara a belén sola y que no necesitaba ayuda de el, el siempre no le hacia caso, mientras subía las escaleras para cambiarse su ropa_-

_**Al entrar a su habitación, alan ve su póster de su grupo favorito como: metallica que estaba pegada en la pared y en su escritorio, planos y diseños de su brazo robotico y se dirigió a su armario para poder cambiarse su ropa que era para dormir. Tras vestirse en 5 minutos, alan sale de su habitación vestido de una polera negra, pantalones negros y unas zapatillas negras y unos expedientes personales de el, para pedir un segundo empleo para ganar más dinero y poder pagar los estudios de el y de su hermana.**_

Alan, ¿estas listo? -_pregunta alegre belén a su hermano_-

Sí hermana, vamos -_le sonríe algo animado, sabiendo que buscar un empleo seria difícil en estos días, mientras salían de la casa, observaban que habían familias que paseaban con sus hijos y los llevaban a los lugares como: parques, plazas, zoológicos y a los juegos recreativos por donde podían ver_-

No es hermoso alan, ¿ver a parejas y familias pasear felices? -_le preguntaba belén abrazando a su hermano en un abrazo amistoso_-

Sí, eso es verdad hermana, pero recuerda que venimos a buscar las pizzas -_le decía algo nervioso al saber que su hermana no se dio cuenta que en una carpeta en sus mano izquierda llevaba un curriculum para pedir un empleo_-

Alan -_lo decía haciendo que sus mejillas se inflen, haciendo su típico berrinche igual que niños_\- ¿por que llevas tu curriculum en esa carpeta? -_lo señalaba lo que su hermano traía en manos_-

Ah... Pues veras belén... ¿tenia pensado pedir un segundo empleo temporal para ganar un poco más de dinero? -_lo decía nervioso a su hermana, sabiendo que ella seria muy estricta al saber que el intentaba obtener otro empleo del que ya tenia_-

Bueno hermano, por esta vez que estoy de buen humor no te regañare -_lo decía molesta cruzándose de brazos_-

Pero, si tu no trabajas en nada, solo sales a trotar por la cuadra y vuelves a robarme mis tareas del instituto para copiando las respuestas -_lo decía nervioso al decir eso a su hermana_-

Alan... eres un hermano cruel y malvado -_le golpeaba como una niña mimada ya que ella no era tan fuerte para golpear a su hermano con fuerza_-

Hermana, tus golpes son tan suaves que ni me duelen... -_lo decía a su hermana, dejándola con una vergüenza en saber que no le hacia daño a su hermano y dejando de golpearlo_-

Ah... ¿por que sigas siendo tan sincero? -_le devuelve los golpes como la otra vez_\- eres, malo, malo, malo...

No soy malo belén, es que no eres esas clases de personas que son violentas -_le contesta sinceramente a su hermana, dejándola fría en su __emoción_-

Eres... malo

¡Ya deja de decir! ¡que soy malo contigo hermana! -_le regaña molesto sabiendo que aun que se enojara con ella, no la odia, si no lo hacia por su bien_-

Ya, pero no tienes que enojarte conmigo -_lo decía nerviosa al ver a su hermano y verlo tomar sus píldoras para el dolor del brazo izquierdo_-

Bueno, vamos por las pizzas para poder yo buscar un trabajo -_lo decía algo molesto al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera en su brazo izquierdo que marcaban las 11:25 AM_-

_**Tras caminar unas 5 cuadras llegan a la famosa pizzeria Freddy's Fazbear Pizza y sin perder más tiempo se fueron adentro del restaurante y que al entrar era tal y como ellos habían entrado desde que eran niños hace 10 años, no había cambiado nada durante esos 10 largos años, seguía igual, los tres animatronics que a belén le encanto y a su hermano aun odiándolos al verlos aun en el mismo lugar y fueron a buscar una mesa y al sentarse, un camarera llega a su mesa para pedir sus ordenes.**_

Bienvenidos a fazbear pizza, ¿cual es su orden? -_decía una camarera al atender a los dos hermanos_-

Ah, no lo se... ¿Alan? -_lo decía algo indecisa en que pedir_-

Pues... -_lo decía pensando su orden para el y de ella_\- queremos dos pizzas con extra queso, una limonada para mi hermana y para mi una soda

Bien, su orden estará lista -_lo decía la camarera al anotar las ordenes del joven de 18 años rubio y de orbes verdes para ir a dejar la orden_-

Bueno hermana, aquí hay $100 dolares, es para que pagues las pizzas, mientras intentare de buscar algún trabajo por aquí -_le entrega esos 100 dolares a su hermana, mientras se iba a buscar trabajo_-

Bien, ¿como a que hora llegaras? -_le pregunta a su hermano_-

Tarvez veamos... ¿como es medio día? podre llegar como a la una o dos de la tarde, así que hermanita y no te metas en problemas -_dicho esto se marcha del restaurante para ver si puede encontrar trabajo_-

Ah... ese alan aun me trata como niña pequeña... -_lo decía apoyándose en la mesa, mientras espera la orden de las pizzas_-

Bueno, aquí están las pizzas que pidieron, su limonada y la soda... ¿donde esta su hermano? -_le pregunta a belén por la desaparición repentina de alan_-

Ah sí, mi hermano fue a buscar trabajo por aquí, ¿para ganar algo de dinero?

Pues si tu y tu hermano buscan empleo, ¿podrias hablar con el jefe que esta en su oficina? -_se indica donde estaba la oficina del jefe del restaurante_-

Bien, muchas gracias por avisarme del puesto que hay en la pizzeria, iré de inmediato a pedirle empleo -_dicho esto, se fue por el pasillo para pedir el empleo_-

Esa chica si que es positiva en todo y a la vez amable -_decía la camarera al ver a belén irse tranquila y muy alegre_-

_**Tras caminar por el pasillo llegando a la oficina y toca la puerta para esperar que le autorizaran el acceso de la oficina.**_

Pase -_lo decía el jefe del restaurante y ver que la puerta se habría y observa que era una adolecente de cabellos castaños y de orbes cafés oscuros entrando a su oficina_\- ¿Que necesita señorita? -_le indicaba que se sentara_-

Sí, ¿vengo a pedir el empleo? ¿que en la pizzeria solicita? -_lo decía belén sentándose en la silla_-

Bueno, ¿quiero saber unas cosas muy simples? y ¿quiero que la responda con sinceridad? -_le preguntaba el jefe a belén_-

¿Claro? -_lo decía belén captando las ordenes del jefe de la pizzeria_-

¿Cual es su nombre? -_le pregunta el nombre a belén_-

Belén Rodriguez

¿Que edad tiene? -_le pregunta su edad_-

Tengo 17 años

¿Eres estudiante o ya estas trabajando? -_le pregunta si estudiaba en un colegio o instituto o no_-

Estoy estudiando aun -_le responde belén al jefe tranquilamente_-

Bien, el trabajo es suyo, venga aquí a las 11:50 PM de esta noche, para darle sus instrucciones de que es lo que tiene que hacer -_lo decía el jefe estrechando las manos con belén y pasando-le un contrato y un bolígrafo para que lo firmara_-

Listo -_lo decía belén terminando de firmar el contrato_-

Excelente, tenga aquí esta su uniforme, su placa y su gorra con el logo de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza -_lo decía el jefe entregándole el uniforme a belén_-

Bien, estaré aquí, ¿señor...? -_lo decía belén al no saber el nombre de su jefe_-

Soy fazbear, dueño de este restaurante familiar, bueno la estere esperando señorita rodriguez -_lo decía el señor fazbear a belén, mientras salia al pasillo e ir a la mesa donde estaba su pizza y la de su hermano_-

Ahora, ¿como le diré a mi hermano que conseguí empleo? -_lo murmuraba belén algo incomoda al saber que ella tenia su primer empleo en su vida_-

Hola belén, por fin conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo -_decía alan muy cansado de estar buscando trabajo de un lugar a otro_-

Sí, pues... veras alan... -_no podía terminar de mencionar algo, ya que no encontraba las palabras_-

Sí, ¿que sucede belén? -_le pregunta a su hermana_-

Pues, ¿conseguí empleo en la pizzeria?

Ah, bueno, ¿creí que era algo malo...? -_se da cuenta de algo_\- espera, ¡¿que?! -_lo decía sorprendido por el comentario de su hermana_-

Así es hermano, trabajare en la pizzeria ¿quieras o no? -_lo decía cruzándose de brazos mirando a los ojos de su hermano_-

Bueno, hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos a casa -_lo decía mientras comían los dos hermanos sus pizzas y se fueron a la casa para que belén le explicara todo por que consiguió empleo en la pizzeria_-

_**Tras caminar 5 cuadras para llegar a su casa, alan y belén fueron a la cocina para hablar incluyendo a la persona que más odiaba alan, jack que justo en eso el ojo izquierdo de alan se volvió de un orbe rojo carmezi.**_

Bien hermana, explícate para que pediste ese empleo en la pizzeria -_lo decía molesto alan al ver a su hermana_-

Es que... ¿como vi que necesitamos el dinero para pagar nuestros estudios? decidí tomar el empleo de la pizzeria -_lo decía con la cabeza mirando al suelo_-

¿Ella tiene razón alan? -_lo decía jack con una voz apoya-dora, pero fría y seria_-

¡Cállate jack! ¡esto es cosa de familia! y ¡tu no eres de la familia! -_lo decía enojado a jack, sabiendo que el apoyaba a belén_-

Alan... -_decía belén preocupada al ver a su hermano así de molesto contra jack_-

Belén, ¿cuando termines tu primer día de trabajo? ¿quiero que renuncies a ese empleo? ¿Esta claro? -_mira a su hermana que era un ojo de orbe azul que mostraba una mirada de enojo a su hermana_-

Sí, alan... -_lo decía triste al ver a su hermano molesto, al tener ese empleo en la pizzeria_-

¿A que hora trabajas en esa pizzeria? -_le pregunto jack a belén_-

Tengo que estar hay a las 11:50 de la noche allá -_lo decía algo nostálgica a su otro hermano ya que ella lo considera un hermano menor para ella_-

Bueno, como son las... -_observa el reloj de la cocina, marcando las 17:00 PM de la tarde_\- ve a dormir un rato, para que duermas unas 5 horas más para que puedas llegar a tiempo a tu primer día de trabajo -_lo decía dándole una sonrisa, cosa que jack nunca hacia, excepto con belén y alex ya que ellos lo trata como de la familia_-

Bien, nos veremos después hermanos -_se despide de alan y de jack para irse a su habitación para dormir un rato, dejándolos solos_-

Alan, ¿por que no apoyas a belén que ella había conseguido un trabajo por primera vez? -_le pregunta a alan_-

¿Por que? ¿te mostrare algo por que le dije que renunciara al primer día de trabajo? -_en el living saca unos periódicos viejos, buscando noticias del año 87 y que al mostrarlo a jack, mostraba las noticias de ese periódico de 5 niños asesinados y de algunos guardias nocturnos desaparecidos o muertos en trajes de animatronics_-

Oh, era por eso de que estabas muy molesto -_lo decía entendiendo a alan por la preocupación que el tenia_-

Ahora, como se que el contrato de mi hermana no podrá salir hasta que cumpla 5 noches en esa maldita pizzeria... -_aprieta sus puños con molestia al saber que su hermana podría estar en peligro_-

Bueno, por que no descansas un poco alan y ¿yo me encargo de prepararle todo lo necesario a belén? -_lo decía a alan para que el descansara por un rato ya que mañana el estaría algo mejor para ir al instituto_-

Esta bien jack, por esta vez dormiré un poco... -_dicho esto, deja el control de su cuerpo a jack, para que preparara las cosas necesarias a belén_-

Bien, ¿ahora belén necesitara muchas cosas en su trabajo...? -_sube al segundo piso y empieza a preparar todo en un bolso para belén, mientras metía en el bolso lo muy importante, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, alcohol, vendas, algodón, agua oxigenada, un termo con té, un álbum de fotos y el celular de belén_-

_**Hasta aquí dejare el capitulo para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, no olviden dejar reviews para saber si les gusto o no, para así poder inspirarme y intentar en arreglar algunos errores ortográficos del fic. bueno agradezco a los lectores que lean mi fic y tarves coloque en algún capitulo de mi fic lyric de un tema de metallica que me gusto mucho y no me sale de mi mente, bueno pronto averiguaran cual tema de metallica colocare, solo es tener paciencia, bye.**_

_**Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin**_.


	3. Primera Noche

\- _**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dos de "una aventura en freddy's fazbear pizza", bueno como sabrán estaré ocupado entre haciendo los dos capítulos de mis dos fic ya que uno es de HTTYD y el otro es de FNAF por eso estaré intentando reorganizar mis horarios de mis estudios y del pre-universitario para poder subir capítulos. bueno que lo disfruten del fic**_ -

_**Advertencia:**__ Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, si no a su dueño Scott Cawthon._

_**Primera Noche.**_

_**22:50 PM**_

_**Belén se había arreglado y ponerse su traje de guardia, ceno con su hermano y sin perder más tiempo se fue a la pizzeria, al llegar ve que su jefe estaba adentro esperándola.**_

Vaya, señorita rodriguez, ¿llega temprano en su primer trabajo? -_lo decía el señor fazbear a belén llegar unos minutos antes de lo usual_-

Bueno, ¿como es mi primer trabajo, era llegar temprano? -_lo decía algo nerviosa a su jefe_-

Bien, ven que te diré que es lo que tienes que hacer -_lo decía el señor fazbear seguido de belén caminando por el área de comida_-

¿Como sabrás este es el escenario? aquí están nuestros tres famosos animatronics -_señala a los tres animatronics que estaban __inmóviles_\- ellos son, Bonnie el conejo, Freddy fazbear y Chica la pollo -_lo decía el señor fazbear nombrando a sus tres animatronics famosos_\- y ¿por aquí? -_camina hacia un escenario donde hay unas cortinas purpuras con estrellas_\- y el es foxy el pirata -_señala al animatronics al mover un poco la cortina para que belén lo viera_-

¿Se ve maltratado? -_lo decía triste hacia foxy en su estado_-

Sí, es por eso que esta fuera de servicio -_lo decía, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo izquierdo_\- ahora sigamos ¿por aquí?, señorita rodriguez -_lo dice, mientras lo sigue belén hasta la oficina_-

Bueno, aquí es donde trabajaras -_lo decía, mientras le entrega una tablet_\- toma, con esta tablet, puedes acceder a las cámaras del local, también hay puertas metálicas y con estos dos botones puedes abrir o cerrar las puertas y encender las luces de los dos pasillos -_lo decía mientras le indicaba todo_\- bien es momento de irme -_se iba a ir, pero lo detiene belén_-

Ah, señor fazbear

¿Sí? ¿sucede algo?

¿Es que...? me preguntaba si usted, ¿necesita a alguien para que arregle a foxy? -_lo decía algo incomoda en preguntárselo a su jefe_-

Bueno, si usted conoce a alguien que sepa arreglar anonimatos, pues no es gran molestia para nada, bueno adiós señorita rodriguez -_dicho esto, se fue, dejando a belén sola_-

Bien, es mi primer día de trabajo, así que hay que empezar bien -_dicho esto, deja su bolso al lado, mientras empieza a revisar que había en el bolso_-

_**\- 12:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado 4 horas desde que belén estuvo observando las cámaras y ver que los animatronics solo estaban hay inmóviles y en la cueva del pirata, no mostraba señales de movimiento. mientras belén se relajaba en su silla giratoria, el teléfono empezó a sonar y asustando la por la repentina llamada, antes de que belén pudiera tomar el teléfono sonó la contestadora.**_

_Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarlo a instalarse en su primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que ti. _-_eso sorprendo a belén, sabiendo que alguien trabajo, mucho antes que ella_-

_Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse._

Y ¿de que podía preocuparme? -_lo decía __contestándole al tipo del teléfono_-

_Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?_

Ok -_lo decía sonriendo alegremente al tipo del teléfono ya que le estaba agradando, por el momento_-

_**\- 01:00 AM -**_

_**El mensaje había durado una hora, desde que se había terminado en explicarle que el único peligro era que los animatronics la iban a meter en un traje de freddy. Aparte que debe estar vigilando las cámaras y las puertas, incluyendo la cueva del pirata, pero su rostro ya no era alegre, era de un rostro con miedo y temor de morir.**_

No dejare que mis propios amigos, me metan en un traje de freddy -_lo decía nerviosa, mientras chequeaba las cámaras de seguridad del escenario que mostraban los tres animatornics inmóviles y de la cueva del pirata, mostrando que foxy no hacia señales de vida_-

Debo estar alerta, no debo confiarme demasiado o me atraparan y me meterán en un traje animatronico -_lo decía, animándose para si misma, intentando dominar los miedos que se le venían a la mente_-

_**\- 02:00 AM-**_

_**Habían pasado una hora y los animatronics aun seguían inmóviles en sus lugares, mientras que belén deja de ver las cámaras por un momento y empieza a sentir sueño por estar aburrida.**_

Ahhh... -_empieza a bostezar cansada de estar vigilando a los animatronics_\- bueno, creí que esto seria, ¿más difícil de lo que creía?, pero al parecer, ¿no creo que mis amigos tengan vida propia y vengan hasta aquí? -_buscan en el bolso algún termo y encuentra una nota pegada al termo_\- ¿una nota?

"_Querida hermana, se que a estas horas debes estar muy cansada, así que me dedique en guardarte ropa limpia, un kit de primeros auxilios o un botiquín, tu celular y un álbum de fotos, ¿que me encontré en la basura?, debido a que vi las fotos, supe que eran de ustedes dos, ¿así que decidí esconderlas de alan, para que no los encontrara? y ¿los tire? se que tiene algún significado para ti hermana, así que te los entrego a ti y ¿como sabrás? ¿no soy muy buenos con esto de los sentimientos y esas cosas? bueno, cuídate mucho._"

_Atte. Jack._

Ah... ese jack siempre intentando cuidarme a escondidas de alan -_lo decía dando una sonrisa a su "hermano menor" por cuidarla siempre y intentando de animarla, sabiendo que no era su estilo de expresarse, mientras veía las fotos de sus padres y con su hermano cuando el y ella eran más pequeños_-

Aww, recuerdo ese día -_lo decía alegre al recordar en una foto alan con 5 años y ella con 4 años tomados de la mano, mientras los dos reían felices_-

Aw, y esta -_toma una foto donde sale belén y sus dos padres en la pizzeria con freddy, bonnie y chica al lado de sus padres_\- me acuerdo que alan se molesto mucho por no poder ir a la pizzeria, debido que tubo que ir de excursión al museo -_lo decía un poco divertida al recordar ese día_-

Y ¿como olvidar este? -_lo decía mirando una foto, cuando alan había cumplido los 6 años, pero en ves de ser el que celebrara su cumpleaños, le daba ese honor a su hermana a los 5 años, mientras ella estaba sonrojada por tantas miradas_\- ese siempre ha querido lo mejor para mi y incluso se preocupa demasiado por mi... -_lo decía recordando que el la regaño por pedirle este empleo_-

Aw, y esta cuando estábamos en la pizzeria -_mostraba una foto de alan y belén con sus padres, tomando una foto grupal con los animatronics, mientras el miraba molesto para otro lado y ella sonriendo_\- extraño esos momentos de que el era alegre, feliz y divertido, pero... -_lo decía algo triste, mientras que su cabello oscurecía su rostro y caían lagrimas por sus mejillas_-

Todo por culpa de ese hombre vestido de morado... -_lo decía enojada, mientras lloraba y mostraba sus ojos con una ira guardada por muchos años_\- nos quito a mis padres y hiso que por ese accidente alan dejara de ser el mismo de antes -_agarra su gorra y la arroja a la puerta izquierda con toda su furia, debido que ella no quería ver como su hermano se preocupara si la viera en ese estado, mientras que con un vano intento de quitarse las lagrimas de su rostro_-

Bueno, ¿creo que la policía, no logro encontrar a ese hombre morado? -_lo decía, mientras se levantaba para ir a por la gorra que había lanzado con ira y rabia_\- tarvez, ¿deba dejar de tomármelo a la ligera? -_lo decía al momento de encender la luz, del pasillo izquierdo, observa al conejo animatronico, __mirándola_-

¿E...Esto no puede ser real? -_lo decía con miedo al ver al conejo animatronico hay en la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces oprime el botón de la puerta, cerrándole la cara_\- dios mio, ¿eso estuvo cerca? -_lo dice, mientras enciende la luz, del pasillo derecho, encontrándose con una pollo animatronica_-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿tu también, Chica?! -_lo decía sorprendida y con terror al ver a su mejor amiga en la ventanilla y cerrarle la puerta_\- no, no, no, ¿esto no puede estar pasando? -_lo decía apegándose en la pared de la oficina con __pánico_-

_**\- 03:00 AM -**_

_**Había pasado una hora desde que belén se había asustado al encontrar a bonnie y chica en las puertas, dejando las puertas abiertas para ahorrar energía. Mientras que ella observaba las cámaras por la tablet, observando que freddy, mirando la cámara fijamente, bonnie en el armario, chica en el área de comida mirando a la cámara y en la cueva del pirata, estaba foxy, asomando su cabeza.**_

Bien, tengo un 60% de batería, ¿al menos eso fue una mala impresión para mi...? -_lo decía molesta por que dos de sus dos amigos matrimonios la asustaron, mientras revisaba el pasillo y usando la tablet para chequear las cámaras, donde estaban freddy, bonnie y chica_-

¿Que rayos? -_lo decía atónita al ver estáticas en todas las cámaras, mientras cambiaba cámaras, hasta que las cámaras volvieran a funcionar, mostrando a un bonnie mirando a la __cámara_\- bonnie, deja de mirarme así, con esos ojos rojos perturbadores que tienes -_lo decía regañando al animatronico inflando sus mejillas como niña pequeña_-

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que cierre la puerta derecha y encienda la luz? -_lo decía belén, mientras apretaba el botón de la luz, mostrando a chica a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada de la puerta derecha_\- ¡esta vez no chica! -_le grita, mientras le cierra la puerta en cara a la pollo animatornica_-

Por poco me pilla desprevenida -_lo decía, mientras abre el álbum de fotos, ignorando a la pollo en la ventana_\- como extraño esos tiempos con ustedes... -_lo murmuraba bajo, sin darse cuenta de que cierto zorro animatronico, se estaba alejando de su cueva_-

Bueno, chequeare la cueva del pirata, para asegurarme que foxy no ven... -_no termina su palabra, observando que foxy estaba afuera y a unos segundos de empezar a correr hacia la oficina_\- ¡eso no zorro, idiota! -_cierra la puerta, pero no respondía el botón de la puerta, ni de la luz_-

¿Que rayos? -_apretaba el botón rojo de la puerta, para cerrarla, mientras miraba la tablet_\- ¿no, no esto no puede ser posible? -_al levantar a la puerta, pudo ver a bonnie dentro de la oficina, mientras la __analizaba_-

M...Mierda... -_lo decía atónita, al ver el conejo morado en la oficina, mientras que el conejo le da un grito y salta sobre ella, pero esquiva a bonnie, mientras el choca con la puerta con la cara_\- b...bonnie... -_sin perder más tiempo, corre de la oficina, escapando por el pasillo, sin saber que cierto zorro, corría por ese pasillo_-

_**Mientras que belén corría por el pasillo izquierdo, accidentalmente foxy le hace un corte en el brazo derecho a belén, haciendo que cayera y se golpeara en el suelo dejándola aturdida, mientras veía como se acercaba el zorro animatronico, hasta quedar inconsciente y ver por última vez unos orbes ámbar del zorro, mientras perdía sangre por el corte. Mientras que foxy, miraba a belén inconsciente, aparece bonnie y ve que su amigo zorro miraba a la chica.**_

Foxy, ¿que paso? ¿por que la guardia esta tirada en el suelo? -_lo decía aterrado al ver sangre en el suelo, pensando que foxy mato al guardia antes de meterlo en el traje_-

No fue mi culpa, ella corría dirección contraria a mi y creo que se corto con mi garfio -_señalo al garfio ensangrentado_-

¡¿Tenemos que hacer algo?! -_le pregunta algo nervioso por ver tanta sangre_-

¿Hacer que bonnie? -_le preguntaba la pollo animatronica apareciendo en el pasillo_-

Pues... -_lo decían los dos animatronics nerviosos, hasta que ella mira al suelo_-

¡Hay por dios! ¡lo mataron en ves de atraparlo y meterlo en un traje! -_lo decía chica histérica al ver al guardia ensangrentada, mientras la movía a un lado y capta un leve gemido de dolor por la chica que estaba algo __inconsciente_-

¿Esta vivo? -_le preguntaba bonnie a su amiga pollo_-

Sí ¿eso parece? -_le quita la gorra y muestra que no era un hombre, era una chica_-

¿Es una mujer? -_lo decían sorprendidos los tres animatronics al ver que era una guardia_-

¿Que hace una mujer? ¿trabajando, como guardia nocturno? -_les preguntaba foxy a sus dos amigos animatronicos_-

¿no lo se? -_le responde chica a su amigo zorro_-

¿Menos yo? -_le responde bonnie a su amigo zorro_-

Bueno, como sabemos que esta viva, hay que... -_es interrumpido por la guardia __inconsciente_-

C...Chica...no dejes...que me...haga daño...ese hombre...de morado... -_lo decía en voz baja una inconsciente belén_-

¿Un hombre morado? -_lo decía bonnie confundida_-

¿No sera ese guardia que nos mato? -_les pregunta foxy a sus dos amigos_-

¿No lo sabemos foxy? hay que curarla y preguntarle sobre ese hombre, ¿después de que se recupere¡ -_lo decía chica, moviendol unas mechas de cabello que estaban con sangre del suelo_\- bonnie ayúdame a llevarla a la oficina y foxy ve a buscar a freddy para que nos ayude -_le decía chica a su amigo zorro, mientras que ella y bonnie la llevan devuelta a la oficina_-

Entendido -_dicho esto, se fue al escenario, donde estaría freddy_-

_**Mientras que Bonnie y Chica colocaban a belén en la silla, Bonnie empezaba a buscar entre los cajones un kit o un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar la herida del brazo de belén. Foxy, llego al escenario para avisarle a freddy lo sucedido. **_

Freddy, tienes que ir a la oficina -_le avisaba a su amigo oso que estaba en el escenario mirando a la __cámara_-

¿A la oficina? -_le preguntaba confundido a su amigo zorro_-

Sí, chica y bonnie llevaron a la guardia de vuelta a la oficina, para poder curarla -_le respondía a freddy_-

Espera un momento foxy, me estas diciendo que hay una chica ¿como guardia nocturno? -_le pregunto y recibió con un asentamiento de su amigo zorro_\- Bueno, al menos se nos hará fácil meterla en un traje -_dicho esto, los dos se fueron por el pasillo izquierdo para ir a la oficina del guardia, al llegar mira como bonnie buscaba desesperado un kit o un botiquín para poder detener el sangrado del brazo, mientras que chica la miraba preocupada a la guardia_-

¿Como esta ella? -_le pregunta foxy al ver a belén un poco pálida a chica_-

Ella esta bien, pero su herida aun no deja de sangrar -_lo decía preocupada al verla así y perdiendo sangre_-

Bueno, metamos-la de una vez a un traje animatornico, ¿antes de que se nos escape la oportunidad de tener una amiga entre nosotros? -_lo decía freddy, mientras se adentraba a la oficina_-

Chica, ¿no encuentro el botiquín o el kit de primeros auxilios? -_lo decía desesperado por no encontrarlo_-

Búscalo, ¿en ese bolso azul? -_lo decía chica señalando el bolso al lado de la silla_-

Bien, ¿veamos que hay aquí? -_lo decía, mientras empezaba a tirar el contenido que traía el bolso_-

¿Que rayos son estas cosas? -_lo decía foxy observando el celular táctil de belén en su mano izquierda_-

Foxy, ¿deja jugar con eso y se algo útil? -_lo regaña chica al ver que el zorro estaba distraído jugando con el celular táctil de belén_-

Lo encontré -_lo decía sacando el botiquín de emergencia que traía belén y se lo entrega a chica_-

Bien, ahora bonnie, ¿busca si hay algo para desinfectar esta herida? -_le pregunta mientras sacaba unas vendas, hilo y aguja que traía el botiquín de belén, mientras desgarra la manga del uniforme de belén mostrando unas __cicatriz_-

¿Que le habrá pasado a ella? -_mira curioso freddy al brazo de belén_-

¿No se freddy? -_lo decía ya algo molesta a la ignorancia de su amigo oso_-

Chica, encontré esto que dice alcohol, ¿sirve con esto?

Gracias bonnie, ahora necesito que ustedes dos salgan de la oficina y me dejen a solas con bonnie para poder curar a la guardia -_lo decía algo triste al verla así de __pálida_-

Bueno -_lo decía los dos al salir e irse al área de comida sentados en las sillas_-

_**Al llegar al área de comida y sentarse, pudieron escuchar los gritos de belén por el ardor que hacia, mientras que los dos animatronics no sabia por que gritaba tanto si solo era una cortada "pequeña".**_

_**\- 04:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado una hora de que belén había gritado de sufrimiento, mientras que Chica terminaba de cocerle la herida y ponerle unas vendas para que se sanara. Al salir de la oficina ella ensangrentada en sus manos, mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo sus manos dejando a bonnie cuidándola, mientras llegaba a darle la noticias a los otros dos animatronics.**_

Chica, ¿como esta la guardia? -_le preguntaba foxy algo melancólico que gracias a el la guardia podría que la hiciera que la amputaran un brazo en el día_-

Ella esta bien, foxy -_decía chica, sacándose la sangre de sus manos_\- ella esta siendo cuidada por bonnie en la oficina, solo necesita reposar un poco, ¿nada más? -_lo decía animando un poco a su amigo zorro que se estaba lamentando_-

Vamos anímate foxy, al menos después, la meteremos en un traje de animatronic -_lo decía Freddy, mientras se ganaba una mirada asesina de Chica al oso que aun insistía en eso otra vez_-

¿Que? -_le pregunta a la pollo, con un tono de inocencia al verla_-

¡¿Aun sigues con eso?! ¡¿oso idiota?1 -_lo decía regañando al oso colocando sus manos en sus __cinturas_\- ¡¿Que hubiera pasado si al meterla en el traje?! y ¡¿hubiera muerto como todos los otros guardias?!

¡¿Que sabia yo?! ¡¿que eso pasaría a los otros guardias, matándolos?! -_se excusaba el oso hacia la pollo_-

Ah... yo mejor me voy para mi cueva... -_lo decía nervioso al ver a su amigo oso y a la pollo discutir, mientras se iba a su cueva_-

¡Podrían callarse los dos! ¡de una maldita vez! -_gritaba bonnie, molesto al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos_-

_**Así siguieron discutiendo la pollo y el oso varios minutos, mientras que foxy dormía profundamente ignorando esos gritos de sus amigos, mientras que bonnie observa un álbum de fotos en el escritorio y lo agarra para observarlos.**_

Vaya, ¿esta chica si que era feliz con sus padres? -_lo decía en un murmuro bonnie al ver las fotos de belén y alan de pequeños, hasta que encontró una foto de una niña castaña de orbes cafés, un niño rubio de orbes azules y sus padres tomados en una foto grupal con freddy, chica y el_-

¿Que extraño? ¿por que están freddy, chica y yo en esta foto? -_lo decía confundido la foto, mientras mira a belén_\- ¿quien eres?

_**Habían pasado 15 minutos, mientras belén empezaba a despertarse algo desorientada, sin darse cuenta que estaba acompañada al lado de ella.**_

¿D...Donde estoy? -_lo decía belén levantándose y se queja un poco de un dolor en su brazo derecho_-

Oye, ¿estas bien? -_le preguntaba bonnie al ver a belén despertarse y quejándose en un pequeño gemido de dolor y ser observado por la muchacha mostrando una mirada de miedo al animatronic_-

¡No me metas en un traje de freddy! -_lo decía, mientras se levanta rápidamente y toma con su brazo bueno la silla giratoria como arma_-

Oye, tranquila, ¿no te haré daño? -_lo decía intentando tranquilizar a la muchacha_-

Aléjate de mi... el tipo del teléfono me dijo que ustedes, me meterán en un traje de freddy -_lo decía sin dudar al ver al conejo_-

Oye, ¿eso dijo ese tipo? no le creas, ¿ese tipo esta loco? -_lo decía bonnie apuntándole con su mano a belén y ella nota algo que tiene en la otra mano el conejo animatronico_-

Ese es mi álbum de fotos, ¡de vuelve eso ladrón! -_lo decía molesta al ver que bonnie tenia su álbum de fotos y lo único que tenia de las fotos de sus padres y de buenos recuerdos de su infancia_-

¿Que? oye, no te lo estaba robando, solo las estaba viendo -_lo decía con sus orejas agachadas y mostrando un rostro triste_-

¿Que paso? ¿ninguno de tus amigos me metieron en un jodido traje de freddy? -_le pregunta atónita al ver que no estaba muerta en un traje animatronico_-

Sí... sobre eso... pues... habías chocado con foxy en el pasillo cortándote muy feo el brazo derecho y chica te coció la herida -_lo decía apuntando donde estaba la venda en el brazo derecho_-

oh, gra... -_se tambalea un poco y por poco cae si no fuera por que bonnie la agarro justo o si no, se hubiera golpeado en el suelo_-

¿Estas bien? -_le pregunta bonnie al ver esos orbes cafés y ella a esos orbes rojos, mostrando un leve sonrojo hacia el animatronic_-

S...Sí, estoy bien, ¿solo que estoy algo cansada, es todo? -_lo decía levantándose y mirando para otro lado para no revelar su sonrojo_-

B...Bueno, para empezar, ¿como te llamas?

Belén, belén rodriguez y tu eres bonnie el conejo -_lo decía sabiendo su nombre antes de que el respondiera por educación al presentarse_-

Sí, y... -_se detiene al darse cuenta de algo_\- ¿un momento? ¿belén... rodriguez? -_observa que ella asintió normalmente a su nombre_\- ¡eres tu! -_la abraza al recordar el nombre de su nueva guardia nocturna_\- ¡no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañamos!

Sí, si, pero... me estas apretando muy fuerte -_lo decía adolorida y sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones_-

Huy, perdona belén -_lo decía arrepentido en hacer cierta fuerza que casi la mata_-

Bueno, al menos me reconociste -_la mira enojada a bonnie, por atacarla_-

Perdona belén, ¿es que no te reconocí por los años? -_lo decía apenado, mientras se rascaba la nuca_-

Bueno, ¿sera mejor ir con los demás? -_lo decía, mientras que apenas dio un paso, perdió el equilibrio, pero fue atrapada por bonnie_\- gracias bonnie, ¿creo que aun no me recupero totalmente?

¿Déjame llevarte al menos? -_lo decía, mientras la cargaba en su espalda y caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás_-

_**\- 04:30 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado 15 minutos y al llegar al área de comida, vieron a Chica aun regañando a Freddy, mientras el se encogía de hombros por recibir ese regaño, mientras en una de las sillas coloca a belén para que se recuperara un poco sus fuerzas para que pueda caminar.**_

Chica, al menos freddy ya aprendió la lección, ¿no lo crees? -_lo decía belén a su amiga pollo, mientras tolva ella al verla hay sentada y al lado de ella bonnie_-

Bueno, pero, me alegra de que estés bien guardia -_decía chica aliviada al verla despierta_-

De hecho chica, ¿ella no es cualquier guardia? -_decía bonnie sonriendo con belén, mientras se miraban entre ellos_-

¿En serio? -_pregunta freddy, mirando a la guardia sentada en una silla_-

Ella es belén rodriguez, era una de nuestras mejores amigas que tuvimos en la pizzeria -_lo decía bonnie, mientras ve a chica lanzarse sobre ella en un abrazo_-

¡Belén! ¡¿donde has estado amiga mía?! -_lo decía abrazándola de la cintura, mientras lloraba en ella_-

Ya, chica -_coloca su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la pollo animatronico_\- ¿no es necesario que estés así?

Pero, ¡casi te matamos en una confusión y creyendo que eras ese odioso asesino! -_lo decía aun llorando y __arrepentida_-

¿Donde has estado en todo este tiempo belén? -_le pregunta freddy a belén_-

Bueno... he estado muy ocupada en mis estudios y he estado viviendo con un primo en su casa con mi hermano... -_lo decía algo __nostálgica_-

Bueno, nos alegra de que estés de vuelta, ¿como nuestra guardia nocturna? -_lo decía freddy alegre al intentar de animarla, sabiendo que debió haber mencionado algo que no debía a belén_-

Oye, foxy -_lo llamaba bonnie a su amigo zorro_-

¿Que pasa grumete bonnie? -_pregunta asomando su cabeza_-

¿Ven a conocer a una vieja amiga? -_decía freddy haciéndole una señal a foxy para que viniera a donde estaban_-

Foxy, ella es belén rodriguez, nuestra mejor amiga desde que era una niña -_lo decía Chica señalando a belén_-

H...Hola foxy -_le sonreía tímidamente al zorro animatornico_-

Hola, marinera belén, es un gusto en conocerla -_lo decía extiende su mano donde tenia su garfio, asustando a belén_\- ups, perdona, me equivoque de brazo -_saluda bien con su única mano buena_-

Es un gusto en conocerte foxy el pirata, ahora que lo pienso, podría hablar con mi hermano alan para que te pueda reparar, ¿eso si que el quiere?

Por mi no hay problema, marinera belén -_lo decía sonriendo en saber que lo __arreglarían_-

_**\- 05:00 AM-**_

_**Habían pasado media hora, ya que belén les contaba lo sucedido y por lo que no había podido venir en su niñez a la pizzeria a verlos. Mientras que Chica fue a preparar pizzas para todos y escuchando la conversación desde la cocina y algo triste por lo que paso a su amiga hace 10 años y por otra parte muy enojada por ese hombre morado.**_

¿Así que eso fue lo que paso? -_lo decía freddy algo triste al saber que su amiga había sufrido y peor su hermano_-

Sí, lamentablemente así es freddy, pero siempre hay que animarnos entre hermanos y amigos, bueno son las cinco de la mañana, dentro de unas tres horas tengo que ir al instituto, pero tarvez no vaya y venga a verlos a ver sus shows, ¿que me dicen? -_les pregunta a sus amigos animatronics_-

¿Por mi no hay problema? es más, nos alegraría que volvieras de día a vernos y de noche así podremos hablar más, ¿ya que de hace mucho que no hablamos entre amigos? -_sonreía freddy alegre al saber que belén vendría temprano a ver sus shows con los niños_-

Bueno belén, cambiando el tema ¿sabes tocar un instrumento? -_le pregunta bonnie a su amiga_-

Sí, se tocar, el violín, la guitarra, el bajo y se cantar... -_eso ultimo la hiso sonrojarse, debido que antes ella cantaba los temas de sus grupos favoritos y aveces cantaba dueto con su hermano o compañeras del taller de __música_-

¿Sabes cantar? -_les preguntaban los tres animatronicos ansiosos en verla cantar a su amiga_-

S...Sí, se cantar una canción, pero eso fue hace mucho -_lo decía, mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada_-

¿No debes avergonzarte, belén? -_lo decía Freddy, mientras coloca su mano en la espalda de belén para animarla_-

Gracias freddy, ¿quieren que les cante alguna canción que me se? -_lo preguntaba al ver a los animatronics asentir con la cabeza_\- Bien, solo denme un momento para memorizarse la canción -_dicho esto, se fue a la oficina, mientras en su celular buscaba alguna canción que sea buena, hasta que lo __encontró_-

_**\- 05:50 PM -**_

_**Tras llegar con su celular, ella se sube al escenario con la ayuda de bonnie y freddy para ayudarla a que suba al escenario, mientras colocaban unas sillas para que ellos la escucharan cantar por primera vez su amiga.**_

Bien, este tema se llama Not Your Kind Of People de mi grupo favorito llamado Garbage -_lo decía, mientras se aclaraba su garganta para empezar a cantar_\- (_**Se recomienda colocar la canción para seguir a la letra de la **_**_música_**)

_We are not your kind of people_  
_You seem kind of phony_  
_Everything's a lie_

_We are not your kind of people_  
_Something in your makeup_  
_Don't see eye to eye_

_We are not your kind of people_  
_Don't want to be like you_  
_Ever in our lives_

_We are not your kind of people_  
_Find when you start talking_  
_There's nothing but white noise_

_(**Ah Ah, Ah, Ah**)_  
_(**Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah**)_

_Run around trying to fit in_  
_Wanting to be loved_  
_It doesn't take much_  
_For someone to shut you down_  
_When you build a shell_  
_Build an onion in your mind_  
_You cant sit still_  
_And you don't like hanging round the crowd_  
_They don't understand_

_You dropped by_  
_As I was sleeping_  
_You came by to see_  
_The whole commotion_  
_And when I woke_  
_I started laughing_  
_The jokes on me_  
_For not believing_

_We are not your kind of people_  
_Speak a different language_  
_We see through your lies_

_We are not your kind of people_  
_Won't be cast as demons_  
_Creatures you despise_

_We are extraordinary people of people_  
_We are extraordinary people of people_  
_We are extraordinary people of people_  
_We are extraordinary people of people_

_**\- 05:55 AM -**_

_**Belén había cantado una de sus canciones favoritas a sus tres amigos con una pasión que nunca había sentido de hace años, cuando ella cantaba con su madre, cuando preparaban todo en la cocina para que su padre y su hermano comieran, cuando volvieran de comprar las cosas del supermercado. pero esos momento fueron interrumpidos por unos aplausos de los animatronics, mientras que chica dejaba unas pizzas recién listas en la mesa.**_

Fue una bonita canción belén, ¿nunca había escuchado a alguien cantarla así? -_lo decía bonnie, mientras aplaudía con freddy y foxy al verla cantar con pasión_-

Se nota que eres muy hábil, ¿como vocalista de algún grupo en tu instituto? -_le preguntaba maravillado freddy a belén_-

Bueno, la verdad no soy parte de alguna banda de grupo, ¿por que no soy muy sociable con mis compañeras o compañeros? ¿para que me hagan su vocalista? -_lo decía rascándose la nuca algo nerviosa_-

Oh, ¿creía que eras parte de alguna banda? -_lo decía chica, al saber que su amiga, no pertenecía en ningún grupo_-

Y... si pido al jefe, ¿que me contrate como cantante en freddy's fazbear pizza?

¿Estas segura de eso, belén? -_le pregunta foxy a su nueva amiga y guardia nocturno_\- ¿terminaras cansada ya que los niños son muy enérgicos?

Descuida Foxy, podre con eso, aparte cuide a mi hermano a los 7 años, ¿que tan difícil puede ser? -_lo decía belén, mientras le da una mordida a su pizza que había traído chica_\- mmm... Chica, tu pizza es la mejor, con razón mamá decía que eras la mejor como cocinera

Gracias belén, pero una cosa, ¿como esta tu hermano? -_le pregunta a su amiga, por el hermano de ella_-

Es cierto, ¿nunca había visto a alan de hace años? ni mucho menos

Pues, alan esta bien, el se esta esforzando en su trabajo para ganar dinero y pagar nuestros estudios, mientras vivamos en la casa de un primo de nosotros que el ahora esta en otro país para ayudarlos como voluntario -_lo decía tranquila, mientras ve que sus amigos animatronics estaban confundidos de cual país hablaba_-

Olvidaba que ustedes aun no están al tanto, ¿verdad? -_recibe una afirmación de los animatronics_\- bueno, mi primo como es un militar lo llamaron para que fuera a siria, que es un país desértico al otro lado del continente, el esta ayudando a unos médicos en que vacunaran a los habitantes de ese país, como en otros lugares para impedir alguna enfermedad

Vaya y el es alguien... ah, ¿bueno? -_le pregunta chica algo curiosa por el primo de belén_-

Sí, es mi único primo que tengo y el es amable, muy sobre-protector igual que alan, me apoya animada-mente y debes en cuando a donde lo mandan siempre nos trae regalos de allá, como figuras, especias, comida, para mi ropa, instrumentos, etc. -_lo decía belén a su amiga chica_-

¿Crees que podamos conocerlo alguna vez? -_le pregunta freddy a belén_-

¿No lo se, freddy? ¿el siempre esta ocupado y con suerte puede dormir mínimo una o dos horas cuando llega a casa? -_le responde a la pregunta a su amigo oso_-

Bueno, vasta de hablar y disfrutemos de mis pizzas -_lo decía con una sonriente sonrisa a sus amigos, mientras ellos comían sus pizzas_-

_**\- 06:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado 10 minutos, mientras se escuchaban las campanas para indicar que el turno de belén había terminado su primera noche. Mientras que ella guardaba todo en su bolso y se dirigía al escenario para despedirse de sus amigos.**_

Bueno, nos vemos en la noche belén -_lo decía chica, al darle un abrazo no muy fuerte a belén, para que su herida no se abriera_-

Adiós chica, volveré en la tarde ¿lo prometo? -_lo dice separándose del abrazo de chica y la mira sonriente a la animatronica_-

Ah, belén, ¿lamento intentar meterte en un traje de animatronico? sin saber, ¿que eras tu? -_lo decía freddy algo triste a su amiga, por intentar meterla en un traje animatronico de freddy_-

No te preocupes freddy, ¿sin rencores? -_le extiende su mano_-

Sin rencores -_sonreía feliz, mientras estrecha su mano con la de belén_-

Arg... ¿no olvides de hablar con tu hermano? o ¿al jefe para que me repare? -_lo decía alegre al saber que lo __repararían_-

Descuida foxy, me encargare de decirle eso al jefe y a mi hermano para saber, ¿si te reparara? -_lo decía alegre a su amigo animatronico_-

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares antes de que el jefe llegue? -_dicho esto, todos se dirigieron a sus lugares correspondientes, pero es detenido por el agarre de belén y voltea a verla_\- ¿sucede algo belén?

Sí, quería darte esto como agradecimiento en cuidarme mientras estaba inconsciente -_se le acerca el rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar_-

Ah... no hay de que belén -_lo decía sonrojado y se va a su lugar al lado de freddy y tomando su guitarra y quedándose __inmóvil_-

_**Belén al acercarse a la entrada principal, ve al señor fazbear abrir las puertas y ver a belén que su brazo derecho estaba vendado alarmando-lo.**_

Pero, ¿que le sucedió señorita rodriguez? -_lo decía alarmado al verla con esas vendas_-

Pues... ¿como usted no me dijo nada de que los animatronics estaban vivos de noche? -_lo decía algo molesta pero fingida, inflando sus mejillas_-

Bueno, ¿entonces querrá renunciar? -_le pregunta el señor fazbear a belén, mientras que los animatronics la miraban con la vista_-

No voy a renunciar señor fazbear -_le responde a su jefe_-

Bueno, ¿entiendo que no querrá renunciar? y... -_se detiene por un momento_\- ¿espere? ¿que?

Como lo dije, no renunciare, si me hubiera dicho que ellos estaban vivos de noche, me hubiera gustado igual a trabajar, bueno se me hace algo tarde para llegar a mi casa, nos vemos jefe -_dicho esto sale por la puerta principal dejando al señor fazbear sorprendido y antes de que pudiera avanzar, vuelve belén_-

Ah y antes ¿que se me olvida decirle? ¿que quiero que intente encontrar a alguien para que repare a foxy? y yo ¿intentare de hablar con el para ver si acepta? bueno adiós jefe -_dicho esto se fue directamente a su casa_-

Vaya, ¿esa chica esta llena de sorpresas? -_lo decía sorprendido y a la vez alegre en saber por primera vez, que los anteriores guardias estaban desesperados por renunciar e insultándole por culpa de los animatronics_\- ella es la guardia ideal, ahora... ¿donde habré dejado el numero telefónico del tipo que le hacia mantenciones a los animatronics? -_dicho esto, se fue a su oficina a buscar el numero telefónico del tipo que arreglaba a los animatronics_-

_**Belén al llegar a casa, sube a su habitación y se cambia de ropa para poder dormir un rato para después no volver a levantarse más hasta que el despertador sonara indicándole que debería ir al instituto. Mientras que alan se levantaba renovado de energía, mientras se iba a preparar el desayuno para el y para su hermana sin saber la sorpresa que tendrá, más adelante en su vida.**_

\- _**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews para saber si les gusto o no, bueno les deseo suerte a todos los lectores que estén haciendo sus fic, bye.**_-

_**Atte. Hashashin**_.


	4. Nuevos amigos y nuevo guarida nocturno

_**Nuevos amigos y nuevo guarida nocturno.**_

_**Al ser las 08:00 AM de la mañana, alan había llegado al instituto y se sienta en su asiento para empezar las clases y copiar toda la materia que pasarían, para su hermana. Pero en vez de empezar las clases, el profesor tenia algo que anunciar**_

Bien alumnos, hoy recibiremos a nuevos compañeros de clase -_llama la atención de todos los alumnos y mira a los nuevos_\- pasen y preséntense a la clase -_lo decía, mientras entraban 5 nuevos alumnos a la clase_-

Hola, me llamo Marcos Dickinson -_se presentaba un chico de pelo negro y orbes verdes, a toda la clase_-

H...Hola, me llamo María Campos, mucho gusto -_se presentaba una chica de Cabello rubio largo, orbes rojizos_-

Hola, me llamo Jose Fuentes -_se presenta un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, orbes avellanos-_

Y yo soy Mariana Santos, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos -_lo decía una chica de cabello rojizo, orbes violeta_-

Bueno, ¿siéntense en donde más les gusten? -_les indicaba el profesor_-

Sí -_les responden los cinco nuevos alumnos de su clase y los cincos se sientan junto a alan_-

Bien, empezaremos con la pagina 15 de su libro de historia... -_dicho esto, el profesor empezó a escribir la materia, mientras que todos los alumnos estaban escribiendo_-

_**Mientras que alan escribía, escucha una pequeña queja de su nueva compañera, que por el apuro en salir de casa y llegar a su nueva escuela, se le olvidaron sus lapices.**_

No otra vez, ¡siempre que cuando llego a un nuevo instituto se me tiene que quedar mis lapices! -_se quejaba en voz baja_-

¿Sí quieres? ¿te puedo emprestar un lápiz hasta el fin de las clases? -_lo decía alan, sin mirar a su nueva compañera, debido que no quería distraerse en lo que estaba, mientras le extiende su mano que tenia su __lápiz_-

G...Gracias, te lo devolveré al final de las clases -_lo decía algo sorprendida a la conducta de su compañero de clases_-

_**Las clases habían pasado rápido y en la hora de almuerzo del instituto, Alan se había sentado solo para disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilo con su hermana, pero como ella esta en casa durmiendo, decidió no despertarla. Justo cuando iba a comer su almuerzo, llegan los cuatros compañeros de su clase a la mesa donde estaba alan.**_

Ah... hola, me preguntaba si podríamos, ¿comer contigo? -_le pregunta la chica que le había emprestado el lápiz, por no traerla por su apuro_-

Esta bien, ¿no tengo problemas, en que alguien quiera comer conmigo? -_le respondía alan con suma tranquilidad_-

Gracias por dejarnos cantarnos contigo, ¿este como sabes los otros alumnos son algo...? -_lo decía un chico de pelo negro y orbes verdes, pero fue interrumpido por alan_-

Sí, lo se, se vuelven algo tan molestos -_lo decía ya cansado de ver la misma rutina de los otros alumnos, molestar a los nuevos o aprovechando de su __simpatía_-

¿Por que estas solo? -_le preguntaba una de las chicas a alan_-

Soy un poco solitario, solo me junto con mi hermana -_dicho esto, volvió a comer su almuerzo_-

Espera un minuto... -_lo decía uno de los chicos antes de que se sentaran todos_\- ¿ah, cual es tu nombre?

Alan rodriguez y ¿ustedes? -_le respondía la pregunta al chico que le había preguntado su nombre_-

Me llamo Marcos dickinson -_le responde el chico de pelo negro, orbes verdes_\- ellos son, María Campos -_presenta a su amiga que estaba al lado izquierdo de el_-

Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Alan -_Le responde una chica de cabello rubio largo, orbes rojizos_-

El es,Jose fuentes -_le presenta a su amigo que estaba en su lado derecho_-

Hola -_responde el chico de pelo castaño oscuro, orbes avellanos_-

Ella es Mariana Santos -_lo decía marcos presentando a su otra amiga que estaba al lado de jose_-

Hola, ¿esperemos que podamos ser amigos?-_le responde la chica de cabello rojizo, orbes violeta con una sonrisa-_

El gusto es conocerlos y déjenme darles la bienvenida a este instituto -_lo decía, mientras miraba a los nuevos compañeros de su curso_-

Bueno, sera mejor que comamos o si no, ¿se nos enfriara la comida? -_lo decía mariana a sus amigos, mientras se sentaban con alan para almorzar_-

Oye alan, ¿Que haces? -_le pregunta jose al ver que alan, estaba comiendo y escribiendo la materia de la clase, en un cuaderno de belén_-

¿Estoy escribiéndole la tarea a mi hermana? -_le responde mientras aun siguió escribiendo en el cuaderno_-

¿Como se llama tu hermana? -_les pregunta las dos únicas chicas del grupo_-

Pues... ¿se llama Belén? -_le responde dudoso a la chica que le había preguntado el nombre de su hermana_-

¿Podríamos conocerla? -_preguntaba animada al saber que alan tenia una hermana_-

Disculpa la molestia Alan, pues, como sabrás, a Mariana es muy impaciente en conocer a algún familiar de amigos -_lo decía, molesto y algo burlón a mariana_-

Descuida Marcos, ¿es normal que alguien sea así? -_lo decía ignorando la miradas de los cuatros compañeros_-

¿En que trabajas? -_le pregunta jose al sacar de su mochila un drone_-

¿Eh? -_mira a jose algo dudoso a su pregunta_-

¿Me refiero en que trabajas? -_le explicaba claramente a alan_-

Ah, sí, trabajo como bodeguero en un supermercado y también trabajo como técnico en computación -_lo decía a jose, mientras vuelve a escribir en el cuaderno_-

_**La hora de almuerzo habían acabado y todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas salas. Tras terminar las clases, alan se dirigió a la pizzeria de freddy's fazbear pizza, para encontrarse con su hermana, sabiendo como era ella, cuando estaba ella sola en casa, siempre iba a esa pizzeria para comer y ver a los animatronics, sin saber que cuatro personas lo observaron marcharse y lo siguieron para saber si tenia a alguien especial en esa dirección. mientras en la pizzeria...**_

Ah, ¿señor fazbear? -_decía belén entrando a la oficina de su jefe_-

Oh, señorita rodriguez, ¿como sigue de su brazo? -_le pregunta algo preocupado debido que si seguía así, dejarían de venir muchos clientes_-

Estoy bien, solo no debo esforzarme de mi brazo, para que la herida no se abriera y cambiando de tema, ¿pudo encontrar a alguien que pueda a reparar a Foxy? -_le pregunta a su jefe_-

Pues, la verdad no, la persona que les hacia mantenimiento había renunciado hace unas semanas -_lo decía algo frustrado el señor fazbear_-

Bueno, tarves convenza a mi hermano para que repare a Foxy, ya que mi hermano es muy hábil en las cosas como roboticas, mecánicas -_lo decía alegre belén a su jefe_-

Bueno, cuando tu hermano venga, que pase a mi oficina y hablaremos de que el sea la persona que se encargue de reparar a los animatronics que le párese, ¿tarves le suba su sueldo? señorita rodriguez

Bueno, solo quería saber eso y bueno, me voy, adiós jefe nos vemos en la noche -_se despide de su jefe y sale de la oficina_-

Esta chica si que es muy positiva en todo, ¿tarves tenga que proponerme que sea guardia nocturno en el mes? -_lo decía el señor fazbear muy pensativo_-

_**Mientras que belén se dirigía al área de comidas, se encuentra a su hermano que estaba mirando a todos lados buscándola con la mirada hasta que la encontró.**_

Ah... hola hermano, ¿como te fue los estudios? -_lo decía nerviosa, mientras que alan se acercaba con esa mirada de frió y serio como siempre lo hace cuando esta molesto por algo que Belén nunca le dice_-

Bien, hermana, me ha ido muy bien en los estudios y por lo menos me hubieras dicho que el paso a tu brazo -_señalo a su brazo izquierdo_-

Ah... pues, veras hermano, estaba corriendo por la casa y por accidente, ¿me corte? -_lo decía, intentando mentirle a su hermano, debido a que ella no era muy buena en mentir_-

Aja, ¿como digas hermana? -_lo decía mirándola sin creerle ni una palabra_-

Esta bien hermano, te lo diré, pero no le digas nada a nadien, entendieron -_lo decía hacia sus dos hermanos ya que vio uno de los orbes de su hermano volverse rojo carmezi, indicando que jack estaba con ellos_-

Esta bien, hermana -_respondía alan con doble voz a belén_-

Bien, ven por aquí -_agarra del brazo de alan y lo lleva cerca de la cueva del pirata ya que estaba algo apartado de la gente, sin saber que cierto zorro animatronico escucharía una conversación de los hermanos rodriguez_-

Bien Belén, habla ahora -_lo decía alan molesto, intentando de que jack no interfiriera en la discusión que iban a tener_-

Pues, bien, me corte el brazo por corriendo de Bonnie y choque con Foxy al saber que me querían meter en un traje de freddy -_lo decía algo preocupada por sus amigos animatronics_-

¿Que? -_lo decía en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los clientes ya que los padres observaban a sus hijos ver el show de los animatronics_-

¿Ese maldito zorro? -_lo decía jack con odio en su voz, confundiendo a Foxy en la charla_-

Sí, jack y alan, escúchenme, ellos no son malos, solo creyeron que era el asesino que los había matado, ¿ya que no se aun esas cosas de su pasado? -_lo decía belén algo triste por sus amigos_-

Bueno Belén, conociendo la historias y normas de la pizzeria hermanita -_lo decía en un tono igual molesto, pero con un suspiro pesado la volvió a ver_\- iré a hablar con el... -_no termina de decir nada por ver a sus cinco amigos que se había hecho en el instituto, mientras se esconden en el pasillo izquierdo para observar a los cuatros __jóvenes_-

¿Que sucede hermano? -_le pregunta confundida a su hermano_-

Son esos cuatros, acaso no ven que es peligroso que ellos estén aquí -_lo murmura molesto al saber que esos cuatros chicos lo habían seguido, mientras observa que se alejaban de la entrada principal_-

¿Quienes son? -_le pregunta algo curiosa a los demás chicos que estaban buscando a su hermano_-

Son nuevos en el instituto y son nuestros compañeros de clase -_lo decía mirando que hacían los cuatros jóvenes en el restaurante_-

Bueno, hay que irnos ¿no? -_lo decía caminando, pero su hermano intento de detenerla pero no alcanzo a agarrarle su brazo bueno_-

_**Belén se acerco a los cuatros jóvenes que estaban buscando a alan por la vista en la pizzeria. hasta que ella se pudo acercar a los cuatros jóvenes.**_

¿Necesitan algo? -_pregunta positiva-mente y alegre a los jóvenes que voltearon a verla_-

Sí, buscamos a un amigo de nosotros, se llama alan

¿Alan? ¿se parece al nombre de mi hermano? -_lo decía pensando fingiendo intentar recordar otro nombre con su hermano_-

Sí, ¿lo has visto? ¿es un rubio de orbes azules? -_lo decía marcos dando una descripción a belén_-

Bueno, no lo he visto, pero tarves cuando lo vea ¿le preguntare?

Gracias, pero ¿cual es tu nombre? -_le pregunta jose a belén_-

Me llamo Belén rodriguez y ¿ustedes son? -_mira a los jóvenes que estaban delante de ella_-

Yo soy, Marcos Dickinson -_se presenta el chico de pelo negro a belén_-

Yo soy, María Campos -_se presenta la chica rubia a belén_-

Yo soy, Jose Fuentes -_se presenta el chico castaño oscuro a belén_-

y Yo soy Mariana Santos -_se presentaba la chica pelirroja a belén_-

Y ¿creímos que habíamos visto a tu hermano entrar en esta pizzeria? -_le responde jose a belén algo confundido de ver entrar aquí a alan_-

Bueno, ¿si lo veo por aquí le diré que lo buscaban? -_lo decía tranquila e inquieta al saber que ella no sabia mentir bien_-

Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por que no pedimos una pizza? -_pregunta maría a sus amigos_-

Buena idea, yo aquí traigo dinero -_decía sacando su billetera_-

Así, ¿cuanto? -_pregunta marcos a su amigo, sabiendo que el contaba que aveces traía dinero y otras veces se le quedaba en casa_-

¿Unos...30 dolares? -_lo decía tranquilo al contarlo bien su dinero_-

¿Que haces con tanto dinero? -_le pregunta mariana a su amigo_-

Bueno, como me gusta crear cosas, ¿necesitaría materiales? -_lo decía sacando de su mochila un drone_-

¿No que los drones estaban prohibidos? -_le pregunta marcos a su amigo inventor_-

Nah, ellos no pueden quitármelo, aparte yo soy creador de esta belleza -_lo decía jose acariciando su juguete __metálico_-

Bueno, sera mejor que busquemos una mesa y pidamos pizza -_lo decía marcos algo molesto a su amigo inventor descontrolado_-

_**Mientras que los cuatros iban a buscar su mesa, belén se devuelve a buscar a su hermano y hablarle, pero cuando estubo apunto de hablarle, llega el señor fazbear para hablarle.**_

Oh, señorita rodriguez, ¿me alegra que este aquí? -_lo decía el señor fazbear_-

Sí, señor -_mira a su hermano que la miraba con algo de molestia, esperando que dijera "renuncio al trabajo"_-

Bueno, y supongo que tu eres el hermano de belén ¿no es así? -_lo decía mirándolo de pies a cabeza_-

Sí, soy su hermano mayor, Alan rodriguez -_le extiende la mano, algo desconfiado del señor fazbear_-

Un placer, como sabrás yo soy jefe y dueño de freddy's fazbear pizza, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor rodriguez -_le acepta en un apretón de manos_\- belén, me contó que usted es alguien con una habilidad en la robotica y mecánica, ¿es verdad? -_le pregunta a alan_-

Sí, ¿soy hábil sobre robotica y mecánica? -_lo decía dudoso alan al señor fazbear_-

Bien, ¿quería pedirle que trabajara para mi como mi mecánico para arreglar a los animatronics, si que hay algún fallo en sus funciones? -_lo decía el señor fazbear a alan_-

No puedo aceptar ese trabajo, señor fazbear, yo ya tengo dos trabajos y me pagan bien -_lo decía intentando de zafarse de esa oferta del señor fazbear_-

Bueno, por que al aceptar este trabajo le tengo pensado pagar con $490.00 dolares -_lo decía el señor fazbear, mientras que alan hacia cálculos y entre su dos trabajos como bodeguero sumaban mínimo $250 dolares, alcanzando a pagar las cuentas de la casa, los alimentos y los estudios de el y de su hermana_-

¿Déjeme hacer una llamada señor fazbear? -_lo decía calmado, pero por dentro se iba a lamentar siempre en su vida, mientras saca su celular y llama a su jefe_-

_¿Halo?_

Jefe, soy yo alan -_lo decía a su jefe que estaba al otro lado de la linea_-

_Alan, dime ¿que necesitas mi mejor trabajador en bodegas?_ -_lo decía alegre al escuchar a su mejor trabajador de confianza_-

Jefe, lamento decirle que renunciare temporalmente -_lo decía alan, a su jefe que escucha que estaba muy callado_-

_No, no puedes renunciar, tu eres el empleado ideal de este trabajo, la mayoría lo hace por dinero y tu haces los trabajos día y noche sin descansar y tenia pensado ponerte a la semana siguiente, ¿el empleado del mes?_ -_lo decía desesperado por la noticia de su mejor trabajador_-

Jefe, escúcheme, sera solo temporal, volveré cuando pueda y sobre el trabajador del mes, no es mi estilo, prefiero seguir trabajando hasta juntar el dinero necesario para pagar después una carrera para mi hermana -_lo decía alan, sorprendiendo al señor fazbear y a belén el trabajo duro que hacia el rubio, todos los días, ahora belén sabiendo donde estaba casi todos los días_-

_Esta bien Alan, puedes renunciar temporalmente, ¿le daré ese puesto del empleado del mes a alguien más?_ -_lo decía el jefe de alan, sabiendo que alan lo hacia todo ese trabajo sin descanso todos los días del año_-

Si va a darle el puesto del empleado del mes, deceso a margarett, ella ha estado trabajando con mucho esfuerzo para ganar ese puesto, ¿así que nos vemos pronto jefe?

_Bien, entiendo, adiós__ alan y suerte_ -_lo decía el jefe, algo preocupado por alan y corta la llamada_-

Bueno, renuncie mis trabajos temporalmente -_lo decía alan al señor fazbear_-

Bien, ¿podríamos ir a mi oficina para firmar el contrato como mecánico para reparar a los animatronics? -_lo decía seguro en lo que hacia, mientras que alan sumaba su calculo total seria de $510.20 dolares_-

También, ¿quisiera trabajar como guardia nocturno? -_dicho esto, dispendioso al señor fazbear, mientras miraba a belén, sabiendo como quedo su brazo en su primer día_-

Esta bien, vamos a mi oficina y firmaras ambos contratos

Bien -_lo decía siguiendo a su nuevo jefe hacia su oficina_-

_**Belén sabiendo que ahora su hermano seria el mecánico de los animatronics y nuevo guardia nocturno, iba a decírselo al único animatronic que estaba fuera de servicio, pero es tapada de la boca con una mano robotica y es adentrada a la cueva del pirata sin ser vista por nadien, por nada más y nada menos que Foxy.**_

Shh... no quiero asustar a los clientes, marinera belén -_decía foxy, observando por un espacio pequeño de las cortinas purpuras, mientras soltaba a belén_-

Bueno, al parecer ya lo has escuchado, ¿no es así? -_lo decía colocando sus manos en su cadera en forma de regaño_-

Sí, ¿algo? -_lo decía apenado al escuchar conversaciones ajenas_-

Bueno, como sabrás, mi hermano sera el mecánico de ustedes y un nuevo guardia nocturno -_lo decía algo más tranquila al no tener que regañar a ese zorro animatronico por su curiosidad_-

¿Sera otro guardia nocturno más? -_le preguntaba y belén asintió por la cabeza_\- esto es increíble marinera belén, tendrás a tu hermano trabajando contigo estas noches -_lo decía abrazando a belén de __alegría_-

F...Foxy, ¿podrias abrazarme un poco menos fuerte? -_lo decía un poco adolorida, mientras el zorro daba vueltas abrazado de belén_-

Ups, perdona marinera belén, ¿me deje llevar por la emoción? -_lo decía soltando a belén de su abrazo_-

Bueno, al menos podremos divertirnos en las noches con los demás animatronics, pero... -_lo decía algo nostálgica al zorro animatronico_-

¿Que le sucede marinera belén? -_le pregunta a belén al verla __nostálgica_-

Mi hermano es un poco sobre-protector conmigo, ahora que le había contado del corte de mi brazo -_lo decía triste al ver al zorro_-

Bueno, al menos así podremos conocerlo, ¿no lo crees? -_lo decía el zorro al ver la tristeza de su amiga_-

Sí, pero, ¿no creo que el quiera que me junte con ustedes? -_lo decía aun más triste por esa idea_-

Mira, esta noche iremos a la oficina esta noche con los demás, ¿para hablar con el que había sido un mal entendido? -_lo decía, intentando hacerla feliz a su amiga_-

Esta bien, gracias foxy -_abraza a su amigo zorro animatronico y se va para encontrar a su hermano justo mirando en la cortina_\- ah... hola hermano -_lo decía, dando una sonrisa nerviosa y solo ve que su hermano se va_-

Hermano... -_lo decía en un murmuro, ver como su hermano se iba_-

_**Alan, antes de que pudiera salir de la pizzeria, era retenido por los cuatro jóvenes que estaban hay, mientras lo sostenían de los brazos para arrastrarlo a donde estaban ellos.**_

Bien alan, ¿dinos a donde estabas? -_lo regañaba maría con sus manos en la cintura en forma de regaño_-

¿Desde cuando les importa lo que haga? -_le preguntaba ahora indiferente a los cuatro_-

Desde que te vimos salir por ese pasillo, ¿queríamos saber que es lo que tramabas? -_le pregunta marcos a alan_-

Eso no les incumbe, es mi vida privada -_lo decía guardando su uniforme de guardia_-

Y ¿eso? -_le quita el uniforme jose al ver que decía guardia_\- ¿no que trabajabas como bodeguero?

Renuncie temporalmente, ok, lo hago por mi hermana -_lo decía molesto al saber que se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo, mientras le quitaba el uniforme a jose y lo guarda en su mochila y se va a su casa muy molesto_-

Gracias jose, ¿ahora alan nos odia? -_lo decía molesta maría a su amigo_-

¿Que solo quería saber? -_se excusaba jose a su amiga_-

Mañana le pedirás disculpa a alan, por ahora no hablaremos de este tema, hasta que cierto idiota se disculpe con el primero -_dicho esto marcos, todos miraron a jose_-

¿Creo que si me pase un poco? -_se rascaba la cabeza nervioso al ver esas miradas otra vez_-

_**Tras terminar de comer sus pizzas, los cuatro compañeros de clase de alan y belén, se fueron a sus casas para intentar de hacer las tareas que le habían mandado el profesor de historia para la próxima semana. Mientras que alan llegaba a casa, fue directo a su habitación para descansar del estrés que le empezaba a dar por intentar de hacer que sus cuatro nuevos compañeros no descubrieran que trabajaría de noche y tomándose una pastilla para que no le doliera su brazo izquierdo mejorado, debido que aun le faltaba mejoras para evitar el dolor, tendría que seguir tomando esas pastillas. mientras que belén observaba el show de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, hacia los niños y niñas que los observaban.**_

¿Creo que estoy enamorada de Bonnie? -_lo decía en un susurro, para que nadie la escuchara lo que había dicho y se fue a la salida, no sin antes dar una última mirada a los tres animatronics favoritos de ella_\- nos vemos en la noche -_dicho esto se fue a su casa_-

_**Al llegar a casa, belén empieza a escuchar una guitarra acústica por la casa y por la curiosidad, sube al cuarto de su hermano y al abrir un poco la puerta, observa a su hermano tocar ese instrumento clásico que le había comprado sus padres para los 18 años, debido que por el brazo izquierdo no estaba acostumbrado a tocar la guitarra y sin interrumpirlo, bajo a la cocina a preparar la cena al ritmo del sonido de la guitarra de su hermano, mientras preparaba ella algo delicioso.**_

-_ Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo de hoy y agradezco a __**Nuvil Angela **__que le haya gustado mi fic y también a las 74 personas que leyeron mi fic, un fuerte abrazo les doy a todos. también no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto este capitulo. _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin_.


	5. Segunda Noche

_**Segunda Noche.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ No me pertenecen los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son de Scott Cawthon._

_**Mientras que los dos hermanos rodriguez, habían terminado de cenar y vestirse, Alan llevaba un bolso rojo carmezi y un estuche de guitarra para intentar volver a tocar como era acostumbrado mucho antes de ese accidente hace 10 años. Al llegar observan que el jefe estaba dentro del establecimiento.**_

Oh, me alegra que hayan llegado los dos ¿unos minutos antes? -_decía el jefe a los dos guardias_-

Bueno, como vera jefe, ahora estaré con mi hermano cuidando mis espaldas y yo las de el, ¿verdad? -_lo decía sonriente Belén hacia su hermano_-

Sí belén -_lo decía sonriendo levemente al ver a su hermana que aun conservaba esa personalidad positiva en casi todo, excepto cuando había __exámenes_-

Bueno señorita rodriguez, denle las instrucciones a su hermano y diríjanse a la oficina -_lo decía el señor fazbear, cerrando las puertas y llendose en su vehículo hacia su casa_-

Bien hermano, quiero mostrarte una sorpresa, pero primero hay que ir a la oficina -_lo decía alegre Belén mientras jalaba del brazo a Alan_-

Ya hermanita, ¿no se? ¿como puedes seguir así de positiva y como una niña? -_lo decía Alan al ver a su hermana recordando en esos tiempos buenos_-

_**\- 12:00 AM - **_

**_Habían_**_** llegado a la oficina de seguridad y al acomodarse en sus sillas de cada uno y dejar sus bolsos al lado de ellos, Alan empezó a sacar su guitarra de su estuche para empezar a tocar unas notas básicas para que su brazo se acostumbrara a tocar las cuerdas de las guitarras hasta que el teléfono sonara y contestara el contestador automático.**_

_Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estás escuchando esto y en el día número dos, uh, ¡Felicidades! N-no quiero hablar mucho esta vez desde que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, puede que sea una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo sólo para asegurarse de que todos están en su lugar apropiado. Ya sabes…_

¿Por supuesto? -_lo decía Belén hacia el tipo del __teléfono_-

Hermana -_lo decía Alan mirando a su hermanita_-

¿Que? -_mira a su hermano_-

¿Tienes algo que decirme o avisarme? -_lo decía cruzado de brazos y mirando a su hermana con una mirada interrogante_-

N...No, ¿para nada hermano? -_lo decía nerviosa hacia su hermano, hasta que la voz del tipo del teléfono volvió a hablar_-

_Uh… Curiosamente, el mismo Freddy no baja del escenario muy a menudo. Aunque escuché que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, hey, supongo que eso es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿Verdad? Ta-también quiero enfatizar la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en la vista de tus cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos pasan a estar al exterior de tus puertas. Así que si-si no encuentras nada o a nadie en tus cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas. Uh, puede que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no significa que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. También, revisa la cortina en Pirate Cove de vez en cuando. El personaje de ahí parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas por largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, hablaré contigo pronto._ -_dicho esto, el mensaje se termina, mientras que Alan mira a su hermana __interrogativamente_-

_**\- 01:00 AM -**_

_**El mensaje duro no menos de una hora, mientras que Belén esperaba que sus amigos animatronics vinieran, mientras que Alan estaba tocando algunas notas con su guitarra para acostumbrar su brazo izquierdo.**_

Belén, ¿que tanto miras por la tablet? -_le pregunta Alan a su hermana_-

Ah... ¿esperando unos amigos míos? -_lo decía nerviosa a su hermano_-

Aja... -_lo decía en un tono tranquilo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano iba a hablar_-

Mmm... ¡esta bien hermano! ¿ellos quieren conocerte y por todos estos 10 años sin verte? ¿bien? -_lo decía algo molesta al silencio de su hermano_-

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... -_empieza a reír Alan de su hermana_-

¿Que es tan gracioso, hermano? -_le pregunta Belén a su hermano inflando sus mejillas molesta, mientras ve que su hermano se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la puerta izquierda y se recarga en el botón de la puerta __cerrándola_-

¿Ya sabia que tu ocultabas algo hermanita? -_lo decía __mirándola_-

¿En serio? -_lo decía sorprendida ella de su hermano_-

Sí, como... -_no termina de hablar, debido que le empieza a doler el brazo izquierdo_-

¿Hermano? ¿te sucede algo? -_lo decía, mientras ve que su hermano estaba sufriendo con un pequeño dolor en su rostro_-

E...Estoy bien... hermana, solo es algunos ajustes de mi brazo, ¿nada más? -_lo decía algo adolorido_-

¿Esta bien? -_lo decía Belén dudosa a su hermano_-

_**\- 02:00 AM -**_

_**Había pasado una hora mientras belén vigilaba las cámaras y Alan estaba aguantando el dolor de su brazo para no llamar su atención de su hermana. Mientras los animatronics aun siguen en sus posiciones, hasta que Bonnie y Chica se movieron para ir a la oficina, intentando de no ser vistos por las cámaras, mientras estaban en el área de comidas.**_

Bien, ¿listo bonnie? -_le pregunta Chica a su amigo, mientras se coloca en el pasillo derecho_-

¿Cuando quieras chica? -_lo decía Bonnie, colocándose en posición para ir por el pasillo izquierdo_-

Muy bien, Belén y su hermano se llevaran una sorpresa -_lo decía Chica sonriendo a su amigo_-

Pues claro, solo le daremos un buen susto a ellos dos -_lo decía Bonnie alegre de ver a su amiga y ver por primera vez en muchos años al hermano de belén, mientras se dirigían a la oficina_-

Hermano, ¿seguro que estas bien? -_le pregunta belén algo preocupada por su hermano_-

Sí hermana ¿estoy bien? ¿no te preocupes demacrado? -_lo decía tranquilo hacia Belén, mientras saca un kit de destornilladores y empieza a mejorar los ajustes de su brazo_-

Alan, ¡deja de mejorar tu brazo! -_lo decía regañando a su hermano_-

Yo que tu tendría cuidado con bonnie y chica que estarían en las puertas -_lo decía alan concentrado en su brazo, mientras contaba mentalmente_-

¿De que estas hablando si ellos no me atacarían? -_observa de la tablet que Foxy y Freddy estaban reunidos en el área de comidas esperándolos y al bajar la tablet Bonnie y Chica le dan un gran grito asustando a Belén_-

¡Bonnie! ¡chica! -_lo decía enojada Belén, persiguiendo a los dos animatronics, dejando a su hermano solo_-

Tsk, típico, ellos nunca cambian -_lo decía mirando como su hermana corría detrás de los dos animatronics persiguiéndolos con una silla y vuelve en su brazo para mejorarlo_-

_**\- 03:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado una hora desde que Belén persiguiera a Bonnie y Chica que al descuidarse Belén aprovecho de regañar-los, mientras que Foxy y Freddy miraban la escena divertida de ellos tres, sin darse cuenta que cierto rubio se acercaba sigilosamente.**_

Es increíble que belén los atrapara -_se reía Freddy de sus dos amigos_-

Sí y el grumete bonnie corría por su vida, igual que chica -_se reían los dos animatronics sin parar_-

¡Eso no es gracioso! ¡me pudieron haber matado de un paro cardíaco! -_regañaba a los dos animatronics que estaban encogidos de hombros y a los otros dos que se estaban riendo_-

Sí, claro belén, hubieras muerto al "instante" -_lo decía Foxy entre comillas con su única mano, mientras voltea y ve al rubio cruzados de brazos_-

Sí, fue gracioso belén, me hubiera gustado unirme en asustarte -_se reía burlona-mente de belén_-

Ah... freddy -_decía Foxy llamando a su amigo oso_-

Me hubiera gustado grabarlo para recordar este momento -_lo decía limpiándose las lagrimas por reírse mucho de belén, mientras que ella se burlaba de su amigo oso_-

Ah... freddy -_intento llamar la atención Foxy otra vez, pero nervioso al rubio_-

¿Que gracioso freddy fazbear? -_lo decía en un tono frió y serio que hiso que el oso se callara de inmediato y diera vuelta para observar al rubio con esa mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera_-

Ah... ¿hola alan? -_lo decía Freddy nervioso al ver a Alan hay detrás de ellos_-

¿Te pareció gracioso eso, fazbear? -_lo decía pasando en medio de los dos animatronics que ellos empezaron a estar nerviosos por la forma de hablar_-

Ah... no, ¿claro que no, alan? -_respondía Freddy nervioso hacía Alan_-

Bien, eso me agrada fazbear -_camina hacia donde estaba su hermana_-

¿Así que los animatronics están vivos? -_pregunta interrogativamente a su hermana_-

Si -_le responde rápido antes que le hiciera otra pregunta_-

Y ¿quieres que repare a foxy? -_mira de reojo al zorro animatronico_-

Ah, si -_le responde __rápidamente_-

Bien, ¿sabes que esto te costara hermanita? -_lo decía burlona-mente a su hermana_-

¿Cuanto? -_le pregunta dudosa en las palabras de su hermano_-

¿Que hagas mis tareas del instituto...? -_lo decía pensando_\- ¿por un meses?

Puff, ¿puedo con eso? -_lo decía indiferente a la propuesta de su hermano_-

¿Que sean dos meses? -_le pregunta retadora-mente Alan a su hermana_-

Eso pasan volando -_le responde sin importancia_-

Esta bien, ¿por un año? -_lo decía retadora-mente otra vez_-

¿Seria mejor que me hubiera callado? ¿no? -_lo decía nerviosa_-

esta bien, ¿lo harás por el mes siguiente? ¿ok? -_lo mira seriamente a Belén_-

Ok -_lo decía nerviosamente_-

Bien -_voltea hacia el zorro animatronico y se le acerca para examinar que piases le faltaba o que piezas habían que cambiar_-

_**\- 03:30 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado media hora desde que Alan examinaba a Foxy de pies a cabeza en partes y servicios, mientras que Chica fue a la cocina a preparar pizzas para todos.**_

Las pizzas están listas -_lo decía Chica trayendo dos pizzas grandes a la mesa_-

Wow, se ven deliciosas chica -_lo decía Freddy ansioso por comer las pizzas_-

Espera hay freddy, ¿debemos esperar a los demás? -_lo decía Chica enojada del apuro del oso_-

Me pregunto ¿por que tardan tanto en arreglar a foxy? -_pregunta Bonnie, extrañado_-

Iré a ver, ¡no se coman las pizzas! -_lo decía Chica seria al oso que estaba apunto de comer una rebanada de pizza_-

Ja, te pillaron freddy -_se burlaba Bonnie con una risa de Belén_-

Ah, cállense los dos -_lo decía molesto y de cruzado de brazos_-

¿Foxy, alan? -_decía Chica al entrar a parte y servicios y se sorprendió encontrando a Foxy sin su pelaje rojo_\- ¡foxy! -_se le acerca Chica preocupada_\- vamos foxy, ¿háblame?

¿Chica? -_decía alan apareciendo de las sombras de la habitación_-

Alan, ¿que le has hecho a foxy? -_lo decía un poco aterrada al ver a su amigo zorro sin su pelaje rojo_-

Ah... si, veras chica, ¿necesitaba analizar a foxy bien y lo apague por un momento y después lo iba a volver a encenderlo? -_lo decía acercándose al cuerpo de foxy_\- bueno, ¿como soy hábil en la robotica y mecánica? ¿no me costara arreglarlo? -_lo decía sacando de su bolsillo unas piezas que foxy necesitaba_\- le arregle la pierna izquierda, algo del torso y su mandíbula, ¿es increíble que ustedes sean del año 87 y aun funcionen sin problemas? -_lo decía maravillado al ver el endoesqueleto del animatronico_\- bueno, creo que es tiempo de ponerte tu nuevo pelaje cocido, ¿no? -_le coloca el pelaje a Foxy y después lo enciende_-

Ah... ¿que paso? -_decía Foxy algo desorientado_-

Has vuelto zorro, suertudo -_le extiende su brazo izquierdo a foxy_-

Gracias, marinero alan -_lo decía muy agradecido y acepta la ayuda de alan_-

¿Como pudiste moverlo tan fácilmente? -_le pregunta curiosa Chica a Alan_-

Ah, ¿esto? -_se señala su brazo izquierdo_\- es una prótesis robotica, pero lo mejore un poco, ¿ahora es casi un brazo humano normal? -_lo decía alan, sacando un destornillador y ajustando las tornillos de su brazo robotico_-

¿Que te paso? -_lo decía preocupada la pollo y un zorro curioso_-

Bueno, ¿no quiero hablar de eso? y ¿sera mejor que volvamos a donde están los demás? -_dicho esto, salio de la habitación dejando solo a los dos animatronics_-

¿Vamos, chica? -_le preguntaba Foxy a su amiga_-

Sí, ¿voy en seguida? -_lo decía siguiendo al zorro animatronico al área de comida, donde estaban todos esperándolos y se habían sentado juntos a los demás y comieron pizzas_-

_**\- 4:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado media hora y todos los animatronics aun seguían comiendo pizzas en el área de comidas. Mientras que Alan había vuelto a la oficina para seguir practicando con su guitarra que empezó a escucharse por la pizzeria.**_

¿Que fue eso? -_pregunto Freddy curioso al sonido_-

¿Eso, es...? -_decía Foxy, intentando recordar el sonido del instrumento_-

¿Eso no es una guitarra? -_pregunta Bonnie al reconocer el sonido de una guitarra_-

¿Eso creo? -_lo decía Chica algo dudosa a su amigo conejo_-

No, eso son las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica de mi hermano -_lo decía feliz mientras se acercaba por el pasillo izquierdo seguida de los demás animatronics detrás de ella_-

¿El sonido es...hermoso? -_lo decía Chica maravillada al escuchar las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la oficina y se quedaron hay en silencio hasta que observaron a Alan cantar_-

(_**Nota: **__se recomienda Colocar la música de Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life para seguir la letra de la canción_)

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

_Do you ever wanna run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels all right _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me _

-_Alan empieza a recordar su niñez con su hermana y sus padres felices, mucho antes del accidente __automovilístico_-

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_When no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

-_Alan, empieza a recordar cuando su hermana Belén da sus primeros pasos, cuando tenia el 5 años_-

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over _

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_But deep inside you're bleeding _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me _

-_A Alan, le llegan recuerdos, cuando fueron por primera vez a freddy's fazbear pizza con belén a los 6 años_-

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_When no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

-_Empieza a recordar momentos inolvidables con sus padres y su hermana en la pizzeria_-

_No one ever lies straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

-_A Alan le empieza a llegar recuerdos del accidente automovilístico y desde que había despertado en cinco días de un coma por haber perdido gran parte de sangre_-

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work it was always there _

_You don't know what it's like _

_What it's like _

-_Alan recuerda que estaba viendo como las dos tumbas de sus padres bajaban lentamente, mientras abraza a belén con su brazo izquierdo_-

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_When no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

-_Alan, recuerda cuando estuvo en una depresión tan grande que no ha ido a clases y se había encerrado en su habitación, mientras Belén intentaba de que su hermano reaccionara de esa depresión que intentaba de llegar a suicidarse cualquiera_-

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_When no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

-_Lo último que recuerda Alan, es volver de la depresión de la muerte de sus padres y ser animado por Belén_-

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_**\- 5:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado una hora de que Alan había terminado de cantar y dejando su guitarra a un lado aun sin saber que los animatronics y Belén estaban hay observándolo.**_

¿Cuanto tiempo piensan estar hay observándome? -_lo decía Alan, mirando a la puerta izquierda, observando a cuatro animatronics y su hermana_-

Ah... pues... -_lo decía Belén nerviosa con su hermano_-

¿Podríamos decirte que no cantabas tan mal? -_lo decía Chica haciendo que todos voltearan a verla_\- ¿que? es solo un agradecimiento ¿ok? -_lo decía sonrojada y molesta, mientras se va hacia la cocina molesta_-

¿Creen que se haya incomodado en que la hubiéramos mirado todos hacia ella? -_le preguntaba Bonnie a los demás_-

Yo digo, ¿que si? -_lo decía Alan, sacando un notebook de su bolso rojo y sacando su brazo robotico y los conecta con un cable usb_-

¿Que rayos? -_decía Foxy, algo confundido de que Alan se haya sacado el brazo_-

Alan, ¿podrias decirnos que es esa cosa y que te ha pasado? -_le decía Bonnie algo alterado en ver que Alan se saco su brazo_-

Chicos, mi hermano tiene una prótesis en su brazo izquierdo, debido que nosotros tuvimos un accidente hace 10 años y el perdió el brazo -_lo decía Belén intentando de calmar a sus dos amigos __histéricos_-

Belén, ¿como quieres que nos tranquilicemos por algo así? -_lo decía Freddy algo histérico en ver que Alan se había sacado el brazo_-

¿Podrían callarse los cuatros? -_lo decía Alan, molesto, mientras configura la programación de su brazo_-

Miren muchachos, se que les dio terror al ver eso, pero el perdió el brazo por salvarme y el pago un precio ¿por eso? -_decía Belén, hacia sus tres amigos animatronics_-

Esta bien belén, haremos que no vimos nada -_lo decía Freddy aceptando que debían fingir que no vieron que alan se saco su brazo, por que si no, Chica le daría un buen regaño y pidiendo una explicación a Alan_-

Bien, solo quedan 1 hora, así que aprovechen antes de que sean las seis de la mañana -_lo decía Belén hacia los animatronics, mientras se aleja para ir a ver como estaba Chica_-

_**\- 05:30 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado unos 30 minutos y todos estaban en sus asuntos Foxy durmiendo en la cueva del pirata, Bonnie afinando su guitarra, Freddy intentando de cantar la misma canción como siempre y Belén estaba con Chica para intentar de saber como estaba.**_

Chica, ¿te encuentras bien? -_decía Belén entrando a la cocina, buscando a su amiga animatronica_\- ¿chica, estas aquí?

Sí belén, estoy bien -_lo decía Chica llorando en el suelo tomando de sus piernas_-

Hay chica... fueron por las miradas de burla de bonnie, foxy y de freddy, ¿verdad? -_lo decía preocupada por su amiga animatronica, mientras se sienta en el suelo al lado de ella_-

Sí, ¿aparte de eso? -_lo decía intentando de ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas_-

¿Como que aparte de eso? -_le pregunta preocupada por su amiga animatronica_-

Bueno... solo podre decírtelo ya que somo las únicas mujeres en este grupo de hombres -_lo decía intentando de asegurarse que la cámara no estuviera en la cocina o que los demás escucharan su conversación_-

Espera un momento aquí chica -_lo decía Belén parándose y cerrando la puerta de la cocina, para que no interfirieran los demás en entrar a la cocina_\- bien chica, ¿cuéntame amiga?

Bueno... ¿creo que cuando veo a cierta persona? ¿siento como mis circuitos estubieran apunto de estallar? -_le decía Chica a Belén_-

Ah... ya entiendo chica, ¿a lo que te sucede? -_decía Belén alegre por su amiga animatronica_-

¿En serio? ¿que es? -_le pregunta algo curiosa en su amiga_-

Eso, mi querida amiga se le llama amor -_lo decía sonriente Belén por su amiga animatronica, colocando sus manos en las manos de Chica como apoyo_-

¿En serio? ¿crees que es amor? -_lo decía dudosa ante su amiga_\- pero soy una animatronica

Mira chica, se que eres una animatronica. pero como sabrás, ¿tienes emisiones humanas?, eso es lo que nadien puede igualar en cualquier "inteligencia artificial", me alegra por ti que sientas algo como una humana -_lo decía alegre Belén en un abrazo a su amiga animatronica_-

Sí, pero... -_es interrumpida por Belén_-

Dime una cosa, ¿quien es el afortunado de que estas enamorada? -_le pregunta curiosa_-

Bueno, en esta tarde, lo había visto un poco, pero se fue después cuando empezamos a cerrar la pizzeria -_lo decía Chica algo nerviosa y sonrojada_-

¿Es mi hermano? -_le pregunta Belén muy curiosa_-

¿Que? no, ¿como se te ocurre eso belén? alan y yo, ¿no podríamos tener algo en común?

Bueno, si no me lo quieres contar quien es, esta bien, no te obligare en que lo hagas -_se detiene belén para ver si estaban solas las dos en la cocina_\- entre nosotras, ¿te digo a quien me he enamorado? -_le pregunta Belén a su amiga animatronica que ella estaba interesada en lo que estaban ahora entre las dos amigas_-

Sí, cuéntame, ¿no le diré a nadien de quien estas enamorada? -_lo decía animada Chica al saber de quien estaba enamorada su amiga Belén_-

Pues, se llama... -_es interrumpida por las campanadas que daban las seis de la mañana y que sus turnos habían terminado_-

_**\- 06:00 AM -**_

_**La campana empezó a sonar en la pizzeria indicando que el turno de los guardias nocturnos habían terminado su jornada de noche y indicando que empezaran a retirarse.**_

¡Eh...! no, no, no, belén, ¿cuéntame de quien estas enamorada? -_lo decía Chica desesperada a su amiga_-

Bueno...es... -_se le acerca al oído de la animatronica_\- bonnie... -_dicho esto se alejo de su amiga_-

¿En serio? ¿estas enamorada de bonnie? -_lo decía sorprendida de la noticia de su amiga de quien estaba enamorada_-

Sí, pero, ¿es un secreto entre nosotras? -_lo decía en un susurro a su amiga animatronica_-

Descuida, ¿si los chicos intentan sacarme información de que estábamos hablando? ¿los golpeare con una sarten? -_lo decía sonriendo a su amiga Belén_-

Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos y que tu vayas a tu lugar con los otros dos -_sonreía abriendo la puerta_-

Claro, ¿nos veremos en la tarde o en la noche? -_le pregunta Chica a Belén_-

En ambas -_las dos únicas chicas del recinto, salen de la cocina, mientras que Chica vuelve al escenario y Belén camina hacia la puerta donde estaba Alan esperándolo con los dos bolsos uno azul y uno rojo_-

¿Por que tardaste? -_le pregunta Alan al ver a Chica y Belén de la cocina_-

Ah... cosas de chicas -_lo decía intentando de estar tranquila ante la mirada interrogante de su hermano hasta que escucharon las puertas abrirse y aparecer el señor fazbear_-

Oh, alan y belén, mis dos guardias nocturnos -_lo decía alegre el señor fazbear a Belén y Alan_-

Bueno señor fazbear, mi hermana me pidió si que podía arreglar a foxy y ¿solo me faltaría unas piezas faltantes que tarves encuentre en mi casa?

¿Como cuales, señor rodriguez? -_pregunta confundido el señor fazbear_-

Necesitara algunas piezas inoxidables en su torso, hocico y piernas -_lo decía Alan calculando el total de que gastaría en dinero_-

¿Seguro que seria unos 100 a 300 dolares máximo? -_lo decía algo tranquilo en el total del dinero calculado mentalmente por el_-

Sí, a mi no me costarían encontrar las piezas y reemplazarlas sin ningún problema -_lo decía confiado Alan al señor fazbear_-

Bien, que tengan un bonito día los dos -_lo decía el señor fazbear alegre por la noticia y se va a su oficina_-

Bien alan, ¿ahora que? -_le pregunta Belén a su hermano_-

iremos a casa y descansaremos, ya que es un día feriado y ¿podremos estar tranquilos de la escuela por el momento? -_lo decía Alan empezando a caminar_-

Bueno, ¿puede que cocine un delicioso almuerzo cuando lleguemos a casa? -_decía Belén animada con su hermano_-

Claro hermana y déjame adivinar piensas invitar a ¿marcos, mariana, maría y jose? -_lo decía ya saben que pensaba Belén_-

sí, ¿por que? ¿quiero saber como esta mi comida con ellos? -_lo decía molesta con su hermano_-

Bueno, ¿tarves los llame en un rato más? -_lo decía Alan, mirando al cielo despejado_-

Bien, esperemos ¿que no estén ocupados? ¿claro? -_caminan los dos hermanos hacia su casa, mientras que con los animatronics_-

Chica, ¿tu y belén de que hablaron? -_le preguntaban Bonnie y Freddy interesados en la platica que tubo ella con Belén_-

Ya les dije, cosas de mujeres ¿que ustedes los hombres nunca entenderán? -_lo decía cruzada de brazos molesta por ser tan metiches en las cosas de mujeres_-

Pro favor, chica, ¿cuéntanos? -_preguntaban Freddy y Bonnie al mismo hacia la pollo animatronica_-

¡Ya les dije que no chicos! -_lo decía Chica ya harta de la presión de esos dos animatronics, mientras que Bonnie y Freddy se abrazan por la enojada pollo animatronica_\- ¡ahora cállense que vendrán pronto los clientes!

_**Cuando los animatronics se habían colocado en sus puestos para atender a los niños de la mañana, los hermanos rodriguez, habían llegado a casa se habían dormido en sus cuartos respectivos e intentar de descansar de su jornada nocturno.**_

-_ Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el capitulo. Lamento la demora, debido que me había tarazado en el capitulo por un bloqueo de escritor. _-

_Atte. Ustedes Hashashin._


	6. Una tarde entre amigos

_**Una tarde entre amigos.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, es de su creador Scott Cawthon. Excepto los OC's que son míos. ahora les dejare el capitulo, disfrútenlo._

**_Rabian_**_** pasado 4 horas desde que Alan y Belén habían descansado lo suficiente, debido que hoy día era feriado y no había clases en el instituto, mientras que Alan llamaba a sus cuatros compañeros de clase para invitarlos a comer en su casa y buscando las piezas que necesitaba Foxy por Internet, Belén preparaba en la cocina una rica lazaña**_

Alan, ¿estas seguro que vendrán los demás? -_le pregunta Belén a su hermano mayor algo curiosa_-

Sí hermana, llame a marcos, mariana, maría, pero, a jose salio con su familia a ver a unos familiares fuera de la ciudad? -_le respondía Alan a la pregunta de su hermana_-

Esta bien hermano -_le contesta alegre, mientras cocinaba y tarareaba una canción que se sabia de memoria al recordar que cantaba la letra de Evanescense_-

¿Ok? veamos, ¿re-programo el programa y le damos entrer? -_Alan haciéndole un click en su notebook para re-configurar algún programa dañado de su brazo izquierdo, mostrando que su brazo le faltaba calibración y haciendo lo mismo por dos veces más hasta que encontró la calibración correcta de su brazo_-

Alan, ¿podrias ir a comprar pizza en freddy's fazbear pizza? -_le pregunta Belén a su hermano desde la cocina_-

Claro, solo déjame ir por mi billetera, las llaves y parto de inmediato -_dicho esto, subió por las escaleras_-

Bien, tendremos lazaña, pizzas, tenemos soda y jugo en la nevera... ¿no nos faltaría nada? -_lo decía Belén murmurando y intentando de no olvidar algo_-

Hermana, ¿iré a comprar las pizzas? -_lo decía Alan hablando a su hermana_-

Esta bien -_le contesta, mientras Belén colocaba los servicios y los platos en la mesa del comedor_-

(_Bien alan, ¿ahora donde iremos?_) -_decía Jack desde el sub-consiente de Alan_-

"_solamente iremos por unas pizzas en freddy's fazbear pizza_" -_lo decía Alan, mentalmente hacia Jack_-

(_Genial, iremos a la pizzeria del demonio, para pedir pizzas_) -_lo decía Jack, aburrido como iría esto desde la pizzeria hasta la casa_-

"_Solo, ¿no hagas una estupidez?_"

(_¿Como que?_) -_le pregunta aburrido Jack hacia Alan_-

"_Pues hacer destrozos como siempre y casi lo olvidaba, tomar mi pastilla_" -_lo decía masticando una pastilla, para impedir que su brazo le doliera por los dolores musculares_-

(_Bueno, como quieras Alan, yo me daré una buena siesta_) -_lo decía Jack, muy aburrido en el viaje hacia freddy's fazbear pizza_-

"_Flojo, ¿no se? ¿como demonios puedes dormir en un día cálido?_" -_lo decía frustrado al saber que su otra personalidad era algo egoísta con el_-

_**Alan, había llegado a la pizzeria y al entrar, puede ver que había un poco más de clientes pidiendo pizzas, niños jugando y otro grupo de niños viendo el show de los animatronicos y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la caja registradora para ordenar su orden.**_

Bienvenidos a freddy's fazbear pizza, ¿que va a ordenar? -_le pregunta la cajera a Alan_-

Sí, ¿quiero tres pizzas con doble queso, dos pizzas italianas y una pizza de peperoni y anchoas? -_lo decía Alan ordenando sus pedidos_-

Bien, son en total $60.99 -_le decía la cajera a Alan_-

¿Por que $60.99? -_le pregunta confundido Alan_-

Por ser un empleado obtiene un 10% de descuento de su precio -_lo decía la cajera respondiendo-le la pregunta a Alan_-

Bien, ¿aquí tiene? -_le entrega $70.00 dolares a la cajera_-

Bien aquí tiene sus pizzas y vuelva pronto -_decía la cajera al ver que Alan estaba llevándose las cajas hacia una mesa desocupada un poco alejado del escenario y cerca de la cueva del pirata_-

Esto es algo bueno en la pizzeria, foxy volverá a sus shows, si algunos de ellos esta en mal funcionamiento los arreglo ¿hoy o en la noche? pero, algo estoy seguro, ¿que ese hombre vestido de morado este suelto por hay y tarves asesinando a más personas? -_se preguntaba para si mismo, hasta que alguien le hablo_-

Alan -_decía una voz femenina que a Alan se le hacia familiar_-

Mariana, ¿que haces aquí? -_voltea a ver a una de sus compañeros del instituto_-

Solo pasaba por aquí y ver un rato la pizzeria -_lo decía Mariana tranquila hacia Alan_-

¿Creí que estabas con los demás en mi casa? -_le pregunta Alan a Mariana_-

Bueno, aparte de venir a ver la pizzeria, conseguir un trabajo de guardia nocturno en esta pizzeria y venir a buscarte para ir a casa para comer ¿que según marcos estará listo en unos, 20 minutos? -_lo decía Mariana viendo la hora en su reloj_-

Bueno, ¿vamos? -_lo decía Alan esperando a que ella saliera primero por la puerta_\- las damas primero

Gracias -_le sonríe como agradecimiento a lo caballeroso que fue Alan en esperarla a que ella pasara por la puerta_-

_**Mientras que Alan y Mariana caminaba hacia la casa, donde estarían ya todos reunidos esperando a los dos únicos faltantes para empezar a comer un rico almuerzo entre amigos**_

¿Cuando volverán alan y mariana? -_decía María algo aburrida de esperar a sus dos amigos_-

María, ¿al menos deberías aguantar un poco y ser más paciente? -_lo decía Marcos, leyendo unas recetas de cocina_-

¿Como quieres que me calme, marcos? -_lo decía María molesta por su amigo_\- ¿no creía que ellos dos vivieran cerca de la pizzeria? -_lo decía aun aburrida_-

¿Que? ¿no me digas que estas celosa que ellos vivieran a solo 5 cuadras de la pizzeria y tu a 5 cuadras del instituto? -_lo decía Marcos con una sonrisa burlaba y mirando a María de reojo_-

¡¿Quien, yo?! ¿celosa? -_lo decía enojada María hacia su amigo y compañero de clases_-

Sí, ¿tu? -_lo decía Marcos desinteresado ante la mirada amenazadora de María_-

¡¿No estoy celosa de belén?! -_lo decía María ya muy molesta por Marcos dándole la espalda y de brazos cruzados sin mirarle_-

Ah... marcos, ¿por que, maría esta celosa de mi? -_le pregunta Belén a su amigo, algo confundida_-

Es por que tu y tu hermano viven a unas cuadras de la pizzeria y ella según lo que me ha contado ella misma, es que esta enamorada de... -_Marcos no pudo terminar, debido que María le había tapado la boca a su amigo para que no contara nada_-

No le digas nada marcos o es lo único que hablaras en tu vida -_lo decía María en un susurro a su amigo Marcos amenazándolo con un puño y Marcos sin elección asintió con la cabeza con miedo de que María lo golpeara_-

Déjame adivinar maría, estas celosa por que vivo a unas 5 cuadras a la pizzeria por se que a ti te gustan los animatronics ¿es eso? -_le preguntaba Belén curiosa a su amiga_-

Sí, me gustan los animatronics y uno en especial -_lo decía María cruzada de brazos y sentándose en su silla ignorando las mirada de las dos personas presentes_-

¿Quien es tu animatronics favorito? -_le pregunta Marcos con un tono curioso_-

No se los diré y punto final -_lo decía María molesta por la curiosidad de su amigo_-

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que se preparen ¿cuando llegaran, mi hermano y mariana? -_lo decía Belén mirando el reloj, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse_-

Belén, llegamos los dos -_decía la voz de Alan desde la entrada principal de la casa_-

Trajimos pizzas -_decía Mariana entrando al comedor con las pizzas, mientras que Alan cerraba la puerta_-

¿Por que tardaron tanto? -_pregunta maría con una sonrisa burlona a los dos llegados_-

Y tu, ¿por que te gusta tanto un zorro pirata? -_lo decía Mariana volviendo-le un golpe por molestarla a ella y a Alan_-

Ya chicas, ¿no es momento de pelear en mi casa? -_lo decía Alan a sus dos amigas y compañeras del instituto_-

Oye hermano, cuando tendrás alguna novia, ¿siempre te he visto solo? -_le pregunta algo preocupada a su hermano_-

¿Por que escondes un peluche de bonnie debajo de tu cama? -_lo decía Alan serio hacia su hermana, pero a la ver burlándose de ella_-

Ah, ¿acaso te has metido a mi cuarto? -_le pregunta Belén histérica a su hermano_-

No, por que siempre cuando voy a mi habitación, vi que salias con un peluche de conejo morado, así que me di cuenta de quien era -_lo decía Alan rodando los ojos por molestia que sentía en el aire_-

Eres un mal hermano

Sí, ¿como digas hermana? ¿como digas? -_se sienta al lado de su hermana y de María, mientras los demás se sentaban para empezar a comer_-

_**Habían pasado una hora de haber comido la rica lazaña de Belén y las pizzas de freddy's fazbear pizza, y tras descansar un buen tiempo, decidieron ir a la pizzeria, debido que aun les quedaba algo de tiempo, llevando los dos bolsos, con el uniforme dentro de los bolsos respectivos de cada uno, los cuatro fueron a la pizzeria, para aprovechar de estar con amigos y comer pizza.**_

Bien, llegamos a la pizzeria -_decía Belén animada en volver a la pizzeria_-

Oye alan, ¿que le pasa a tu hermana? -_susurraba María algo extrañada de la forma de comportarse de su amiga y compañera de curso_-

Sí, a mi hermana le gustaba esta pizzeria hace 10 años y cuando vuelve a la pizzeria, siempre es así, ¿uno se acostumbra? -_lo decía Alan, indiferentemente debido que estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana se comportara así aun que pasaran 10 años más_-

Bueno, ¿busquemos una mesa y pidamos unas pizzas? -_lo decía Marcos buscando una mesa, mientras se acercaban una mesa cerca del escenario donde estaban los tres animatronics_-

Vaya, ¿si que son bonitos los animatronics? -_decían María sorprendida y Mariana admirando a Freddy, mientras que Belén miraba atenta a Bonnie y que Marcos miraba atentamente a Chica, mientras que alan sacaba su notebook y buscaba piezas que le faltaba y al pedir que lo trajeran a la pizzeria a casi media noche, el estaría hay_-

Bien ya tengo las ultimas piezas para ese zorro -_lo decía Alan relajándose en su silla, mientras miraba al techo con algo de duda_-

¿Cuales piezas alan? -_pregunta María algo confundida de que estaba hablando_-

Veras maría, anoche había revisado a foxy y le faltaban algunas piezas, ya que algunas de sus piezas estaban muy oxidadas, así que me tome la libertad de buscar sus piezas y hoy esta noche llegaran las piezas faltantes -_lo decía mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa de sorpresa que se llevaría en la noche_-

_**Sin que Alan se hubiera dado cuenta, Freddy miro a Mariana y ante eso, ella se había sonrojado igual que Belén con Bonnie y Marcos algo sonrojado al observar que los ojos de orbes violeta de Chica lo miraban. Habían pasado unas horas y todos estaban empezando a irse.**_

Oye alan -_lo llamaba María_-

Sí, ¿que pasa maría? -_le pregunta Alan curioso a María_-

No se si, tu y belén nos podrían dejar estar con ustedes esta noche, juramos no molestarlos en su trabajo, ¿verdad? -_lo decía María volteando a ver a sus amigos y ellos asintieron con la cabeza_-

Esta bien, María, ustedes tres pueden venir solo por esta noche, hacernos compañía, ¿hecho? -_le extiende la mano para cerrar el acuerdo_-

Hecho -_estrecha su mano con la de Alan cerrando un trato_-

Bien, belén acompaña a marcos, maría y a la oficina, necesito esperar las piezas para foxy -_lo decía Alan esperando al encargado de las piezas que viniera_-

Claro hermano, cuenta conmigo -_dicho esto, Belén se lleva a sus tres amigos hacia la oficina, sin darse cuenta que tres pares de ojos los __seguían_-

¿Por que presiento que esta noche sera una muy larga? -_lo decía Alan observando el cielo, viendo algunas estrellas visibles_-

_**Al esperar un rato, llega una persona con una caja de piezas metálicas que había ordenado por Internet, desde su notebook en su casa.**_

¿Usted es el señor rodriguez? -_le pregunta el repartidor_-

Sí, ese soy yo -_le respondía a la pregunta del repartidor_-

Esto son las piezas que había pedido usted por Internet -_decía el repartidor entregándole una caja con las piezas que había pedido_-

Sí, gracias por llegar

Sí, una cosa, podría firmar este documento para saber ¿que había recibido la caja de piezas metálicas que usted había ordenado? -_decía el repartidor entregándole unos documento_-

Claro -_firma los documentos y se los entrega al repartidor_-

Gracias y que tenga buenas noches -_se despedía el repartidor __alejándose_-

Nos vemos -_dicho esto, tomando la caja con las piezas metálicas en su interior, entra a la oficina y deja el paquete en una de las mesas del área de comidas_\- bien, solo falta foxy -_mira la hora y en su reloj, marcaban las 11:59 PM y sin perder tiempo, se va a la oficina donde estaban los demás __esperándolo_-

-_ Hasta aqui dejo el capitulo de FNAF, se que fue corto, pero el siguiente capitulo sera igual que los otros capítulos anteriores un poco más largos y también aprovecho de agradecer a "__**Hikari no kokoro**__" por leer el capitulo anterior, no olviden dejar sus review's, buenas noches a todos_-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	7. Tercera Noche

_**Tercera noche: Conociendo a nuevos amigos.**_

**_Advertencia_**_**:**__ Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son de propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Excepto mis OC's, les dejo con el fic, __disfrútenlo_

_**\- 12:00 AM -**_

_**Todos estaban reunidos en la oficina acomodándose como podían, excepto que Alan y Belén esperaban a ciertos amigos que ellos ya conocían en su niñez. Hasta que cuando María iba a hablar sonó el teléfono asustando a los tres acompañantes de los dos guardias nocturnos en la pizzeria. **_

_Hola, ¿Hola? Hey, ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, usualmente se van a hacer otras cosas por el momento. No estoy dando a entender que murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos, mejor no tomo demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias esta noche._

¿Que quiso decir con eso? -_preguntaba María algo confundida por el mensaje del tipo del teléfono, hacia Belén y a Alan_-

¿No lo se? pero, ¿sera mejor escuchar la llamada? -_lo decía Mariana a su amiga que estaba algo confundida, hasta que el tipo del teléfono volvió a hablar_-

_Uh... Hey, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si llegas a quedar atrapado y quieres evitar ser colocado dentro de un traje de Freddy, uhh, ¡Trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ponte flojo. Entonces tendrás una oportunidad de que, uh, quizá piensen que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de… colocar un esqueleto de metal en tu interior. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Sí, no importa, ignora eso. Es mejor no ser atrapado._

_Um... Okay, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado._

¿Q...Que acaba de decir ese tipo? -_decía Marcos sorprendido, debido a lo que había escuchado_-

¿Esto no puede ser posible? -_lo decía María atónita a las palabras del tipo del __teléfono_-

No, no quiero morir dentro de un traje animatronico -_lo decía Mariana asustada al saber que les pasaría, hasta que el tipo del teléfono dejo de llamar_-

Ya, tranquilos muchachos, ¿los animatronics no son malos? -_decía Belén tranquilizando a sus amigos del instituto_-

¿Como quieres que nos tranquilicemos? ¿esos animatronics nos mataran a todos? -_lo decía María histérica por el miedo en saber que los animatronics los meterían en trajes animatronicos_-

_**\- 01:00 AM -**_

_**La llamada no había tardado mucho, mientras que Belén intentaba de tranquilizar a sus asustados amigos, mientras que Alan solo se mantenía en silencio, esperando a que los animatronics aparecieran.**_

Les prometo que los animatronics, ¿no les harán daño? -_decía Belén confiada hacia sus amigos_-

Pero, ¿como sabremos que no te mataran y te engañaran? -_preguntaba Mariana nerviosa a su amiga_-

Es muy simple -_lo decía Alan, haciendo que todos los miraran_\- si los animatronics hubieran matado a mi hermana, ¿ella ya no estaría aquí? -_lo decía, observando por la tablet, ver que Bonnie y Chica se habían movido del escenario y Alan decidió no decir nada_-

Bueno, lo que dice alan es verdad, yo ya estaría muerta en mi primera noche, pero se que a ustedes no los dañaran, ellos son buenos, ¿verdad hermano?

Sí, son buenos con todos -_lo decía indiferente ante eso, mientras sacaba su guitarra para practicar algunas notas básicas para que su brazo robotico se acostumbrara_-

Bueno, ¿confiaremos en ti belén? -_lo decía Marcos algo desconfiado de los dos hermanos al estar muy tranquilos_-

Descuiden, les agradaran a los animatronics -_lo decía Belén segura de sus palabras_-

Oye belén, ¿no es la hora de que los animatronics, nos vengan a intentar de asesinar? -_le pregunta Mariana algo aterrada en la oscuridad de la pizzeria_-

¿Quien sabe mariana? ¿tarvez, los animatronics les gusta asustar en las noches? -_lo decía maría un poco más confiada, pero asustando a mariana_-

Por favor chicas, no empiecen a asustarse, todo estará bien -_sonríe Belén animada de estar en la pizzeria, mientras que Alan revisaba las cámaras y podía ver que Foxy, estaba apunto de correr y Freddy mirando a la __cámara_-

_**\- 02:00 AM -**_

_**Mientras que Marcos, Belén, María y Mariana hablaban un rato para pasar el tiempo, Alan observaba las cámaras por la tablet y ve que Bonnie estaba mirando a la cámara de la puerta izquierda y a Chica en la puerta derecha. así que, Alan aprovecho de la distracción de la charla de los demás y se escabulle por el pasillo pasando al lado de Bonnie y dirigirse a partes y servicios y llevándose a Foxy para poder terminar de repararlo.**_

¿Como pudo haber personas como ese sujeto tan sádico en el mundo? -_decía maría muy enojada por lo ocurrido a Belén y a Alan_-

Tranquila amiga, hay veces que las personas hacen eso, pero algo tan descabellado como lo que le paso a belén y lo peor lo llevo su hermano -_lo decía Mariana un poco más calmada de su miedo_-

¿Con que un brazo robotico? ¿no lo había sabido hasta ahora? -_decía marcos sorprendido de que Alan haya vivido con un brazo robotico y sin ser criticado por los demás compañeros del instituto_-

Bueno, es por que usa un material sintético a la piel humana, lo usa en su brazo izquierdo, ¿es por eso que nadie se da cuenta de eso? -_lo decía Belén levantándose para observar que su hermano no estaba con ellos_-

¿Donde esta alan? -_preguntaba María sin ver a Alan en la oficina_-

¿Tarvez se lo llevaron los animatronics? -_lo decía mariana atemorizada en pensar que alan había muerto en un traje animatronico_-

Marcos, ¿podrias revisar la puerta derecha y yo la izquierda? -_le perdía Belén a su amigo_-

Claro -_se acerca a la puerta izquierda_-

Tengan cuidado los dos -_lo decía María preocupada por sus dos amigos_-

No te preocupes mar... -_no pudo terminar de hablar Marcos, debido que se había encontrado con Chica en la entrada de la puerta y Belén a Bonnie en la entrada y los dos animatronics les dieron un gran grito para asustar a Belén y a sus amigos_-

¡Ah! -_gritan los cuatros aterrados que sus gritos se escucharon por toda la pizzeria, mientras que los animatronics se reían de ellos al ver que se habían asustado_-

¡Bonnie! ¡chica! -_decía Belén molesta hacia sus dos amigos animatronics_\- ¡no vuelvan a asustarme así! -_lo grita enfadada y empieza a perseguir a uno de los dos animatronics por los lados de la puerta, mientras ellos corrían por sus vidas de Belén_-

¿Que acaba de pasar aquí? -_decía Marcos asustado por el gran susto que le había dado la animatronica_-

¿No lo sabemos? -_lo decían atónitas, mientras que las dos chicas miraban por la tablet y al colocar en la cámara de partes y servicios, observaron a Alan arreglar a Foxy, quitando-les las piezas oxidadas y poniéndole las piezas inoxidables_-

_**\- 02:30 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado media hora y los dos animatronics que asustaron a Belén y Marcos, estaban siendo regañados por Belén muy molesta a los dos graciosos, dándoles un regaño por hacerle ese tipos de bromas a ella y a sus amigos, mientras que ellos caminaba detrás de Marcos aterradas.**_

¡No me gusta que me hagan bromas! ¡para que me asusten de esa manera! -_lo decía Belén colocando sus manos en la cintura y dándoles un buen regaño_\- ¡¿que hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto de un infarto por sus bromas?!

Perdona belén -_lo decía Chica apenada en asustar a su amiga, mientras agachaba la cabeza arrepentida_-

Perdón belén, ¿no sabíamos que tenias visitas? -_decía Bonnie con las orejas caídas y mirando arrepentido a los tres que estaban mirando con miedo a los dos animatronics_-

Espero, ¡¿que sea la última vez que me asusten así?! por que si no agarrare una escoba y les daré escobazos por asustarme a mi y a mis amigos del instituto -_lo decía Belén enojada por los dos animatronics_-

Lo sentimos -_lo decían Chica y Bonnie al mismo tiempo con tristeza hacia Belén, Marcos, María y Mariana_-

Belén, ¿creo que ya es suficiente de regaños? ¿no lo crees? -_lo decía Alan, apareciendo de la oscuridad acompañado de Foxy con su nuevas piezas instaladas_-

Hola marineros -_saluda a Marcos, Mariana y a María con su garfio alzado al aire_-

H...Hola -_saludan nerviosos al ver el garfio levantado de Foxy_-

Foxy, tu garfio asustas a nuestros amigos del instituto -_decía Belén señalando al garfio de foxy_-

Ups, perdonen, siempre se me olvida saludar con mi mano, ¿en vez de mi garfio? -_se disculpaba foxy ante los demás_-

Vaya, ¿amigos nuevos? -_lo decía Freddy detrás de Marcos, María y Mariana_-

Chicos, el es freddy fazbear -_Alan presenta a Freddy a sus amigos del instituto_-

Hola, es un gusto en conocer a los amigos de belén y alan -_lo decía Freddy extendiendo la mano a Marcos_-

M...Mucho gusto freddy -_acepta la mano de Freddy en un apretón de manos con nerviosismo_-

Ustedes ya conocen a Foxy el pirata -_señala Belén al zorro animatronico al lado de ella_-

Un gusto en conocerlos, marineros -_lo decía Foxy, alegre a los amigos de Belén y Alan_-

Ella es mi mejor amiga y una de mis animatronics favoritas, chica la pollo -_lo decía belén presentando a su amiga animatronica_-

Hola, ¿espero, que podamos ser buenos amigos? -_lo decía alegre hacia los demás_-

Y el bonnie, el conejo guitarrista -_lo decía alan tranquilo al conejo animatronico_-

Hola -_saludaba Bonnie a los demás y disculpándose por haber asustado a los tres en la oficina_-

_**\- 02:40 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado diez minutos tras presentarse ante los animatronics y empezaron a llevarse bien entre ellos. y empezaron a conocerse mejor entre ellos.**_

Así que ustedes son compañeros del instituto de alan y belén, ¿no es así? -_preguntaba Freddy a los tres acompañantes de Belén y Alan_-

S...Sí, nosotros somos compañeros de curso de alan y belén -_lo decía Marcos con algo de miedo a Freddy en que alguno de ellos puedan meterlos en un traje animatronico_-

Descuiden, no los meteremos en unos trajes de freddy -_lo decía Chica intentando de calmar a los nuevos amigos que __tenían_-

Sí, no les haremos daño, a nuestros nuevos amigos

Bien, ¿si alguien me necesita? estaré en la oficina -_lo decía Alan, dejándolos solos en el área de comida con los animatronics_-

Así que, ¿que quieren hacer?

Yo quiero hablar algo en privado con bonnie -_lo decía Belén, tomando de la mano del nombrado animatronico, haciéndolo sonrojarse y llevándolo a partes y servicios_-

Ah... foxy, podrias mostrarme la cueva del pirata, ¿ya que es mi primera vez, aquí? -_lo decía sonrojada María al ver a foxy e intentar conocerse mejor_-

Claro marinera, sígueme por favor -_lo decía guiándola a donde estaría la cueva del pirata_-

Bueno, ¿quien quiere ayudarme a hacer pizzas? -_pregunta Chica al ver que solo quedaban solo dos de los amigos de Belén y Alan_-

Ah... yo soy mala para cocinar, que te ayude marcos, el es bueno en la cocina -_lo decía Mariana colocando a su amigo delante de la animatronica con algo de miedo_-

Uh... -_suelta un gran suspiro de frustración_\- esta bien, te ayudare con las pizzas -_lo decía Marcos sintiéndose como un inútil discutir con una de sus amigas_-

Bien, ahora ven aquí marcos -_lo decía Chica tomándolo del brazo de marcos y llevándolo a la cocina sin lastimarlo_-

Bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo mariana -_lo decía Freddy al ver a la chica_-

Bueno, ¿que te parece si me respondes unas preguntas? -_lo decía mariana sacando una libreta y lápiz para anotar todo_-

bueno, ¿cual es tu primera pregunta?

¿Como ustedes pueden tener vida? -_le pregunta curiosa mariana al oso animatronico_-

Ah... pues, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? -_le pregunta Freddy a Mariana y ella asiente_\- bueno ven al escenario, hay te lo explicare todo -_lo decía Freddy mientras camina hacia el escenario seguido de Mariana_-

_**\- 03:00 AM-**_

_**Mientras que todos estaban con distintos animatronics, Belén sentía que era el momento de hablar cosas muy serias con Bonnie, mientras estaban en partes y servicios.**_

Bien, ¿que querías decirme en privado, belén? -_le pregunta bonnie a su amiga_-

Bonnie, ¿quiero ser muy sincera contigo? -_lo decía mirando fijamente a los ojos del animatronic_-

Pues... ¿soy todo oídos? -_lo decía Bonnie, seguro de si mismo_-

Bonnie... yo... -_lo decía Belén con un leve sonrojo y nerviosa_-

Estas bien belén, ¿estas roja? -_lo decía Bonnie, preocupado por ella_-

Bonnie, yo te amo -_lo decía María muy sonrojada al animatronic que tenia enfrente, dejándolo sorprendido_-

¿Es...? ¿en serio? -_lo decía Bonnie saliendo de su sorpresa por parte de Belén_-

Sí bonnie, me gustas mucho -_lo decía Belén confesándose a Bonnie_-

Bueno... ¿si tu estas así? ¿creo que yo también estoy enamorado de ti? -_lo decía sonrojado hacia la chica que amaba_-

Sabia, ¿que en ese corazón robotico había sentimientos? -_lo decía Belén tomando la cara de Bonnie y mirándole a los ojos_\- ¿Es como si tu tuvieras sentimientos humanos en un cuerpo de animatronico?

Bueno... hay muchas cosas por explicar, ¿no? -_lo decía dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Belén_-

Tengo todo el tiempo para escucharte, bonnie -_sin más, le da un beso, sorprendiendo a Bonnie y este correspondía al beso y tuvieron que separarse, por que Belén le faltaba aire_-

¿Sucede algo, belén? -_le pregunta preocupado por ella_-

Descuida, solo me faltaba el aire -_lo decía sonriendo a su animatronic favorito, pero ahora eran una pareja y Belén y bonnie tenían pensado esperar tres noches más para confesar a su pareja que sean novios_-

Pero, ¿que hay de tu hermano? ¿le tenemos que decir que somo una pareja? -_lo decía a su futura novia, para enfrentar a lo que seria su peor pesadilla, que Alan lo desarmara_-

Descuida bonnie, ¿se que el lo entenderá? -_lo decía animando a su animatronic que sera pronto su novio_-

Bueno, ¿si tu lo dices belén? -_dicho esto, se dieron un beso muy apasionado_-

_**Mientras que Bonnie y Belén estaban en partes y servicios en sus asuntos amoríos a escondidas de todos, Chica estaba con Marcos encargados de hacer las pizzas para todos.**_

Bien... veamos, ¿por aquí deben estar los ingredientes? -_lo decía Chica buscando los ingredientes para hacer las pizzas, mientras que marcos fue a lavarse las manos para empezar a trabajar con la animatronica un poco más confiado en ella_-

Bien chica, ¿necesitas ayuda? -_le pregunta a la animatronic, mientras sacaba sus cosas de cocina de la mochila que se le había olvidado sacarlos cuando estaba en casa_-

Sí, necesitare que amases la masa para luego ponerle los... -_lo decía Chica sin poder terminar de hablar al ver que marcos se ponía un delantal blanco, en una mesa un set de cuchillos de cocina y un gorro de chef, haciéndola sonrojar por lo lindo que se veía puesto_-

Ah... Chica, ¿sucede algo? -_lo decía Marcos al ver que la animatronica no había reaccionado en su mirada_-

Ah, si estoy bien, ¿no es nada? -_lo decía sonrojada al ver que Marcos al estar vestido de chef se veía lindo_-

Bueno, es hora de trabajar en hacer las pisas -_lo decía amasando la masa, mientras que Chica, para distraerse, fue a buscar los ingredientes para hacer las pizzas, pero sonrojada y sin dejar de mirar a Marco de reojo_-

Ah, marcos, ¿donde sacaste esa vestimenta, ese set de cuchillos de cocina? -_le preguntaba Chica, mientras tomaba los ingredientes y los colocaba en la mesa para empezar a picarlos con el cuchillo de cocina_-

Ah, ¿la vestimenta? -_le pregunta a la animatronica y ella __asintió_\- bueno, me la compre para ir al instituto en las clases de cocina, ya que quiero ser un gran chef -_lo decía mientras amasaba la masa y le daba forma para la pizza_\- y los cuchillos me los compraron mis padres, para empezar a cortar los vegetales y las carnes rojas y blancas -_lo decía sonriendo al recordar ver las sonrisas de sus padres al saber que el seria también cocinero como sus padres_-

Vaya, si que les debió haber costado mucho dinero tus padres -_lo decía Chica tomando un cuchillo_-

Sí, ya que mis padres son cocineros, mi madre tiene una linea de recetas en casa y mi padre tiene su restaurante -_lo decía Marcos al ver que Chica estaba observando el cuchillo de cocina_-

Sí que es filoso, espero que cuando tengas tiempo, ¿puedas cocinarme algo delicioso? -_lo decía sonriente a Marcos al saber que iba a ser chef_-

N...No hay problema chica -_le respondía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que nunca había cocinado algo para alguien o para un animatronic_-

Bueno, creo que tenemos cuatro masas de pizzas listas -_lo decía Chica colocando los ingredientes en las pizzas y colocandolos en el horno, mientras que marcos les colocaba los ingredientes a las pizzas_-

Bueno, al parecer vas a ser un chef excelente marcos, ¿solo que necesitas algo? -_lo decía con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amigo_-

¿Así, que...? -_no pudo terminar de pronunciar, debido a que Chica le había tirado un puñado de harina en la cara_-

Ja, ja, ja, ja, pareces un fantasma ahora marcos -_lo decía burlándose de su amigo que estaba cubierto de harina_-

Ja, ja, ¿que graciosa? -_lo decía Marcos molesto, sin que la animatronica se diera cuenta, toma un puñado de harina y espera el momento justo para vengarse de la pollo_-

Te ves tan ridículamente muy gracioso, como fan... -_no termina de decir la palabra, por que Marcos le había tirado harina en la cara de la animatronica_-

Ja, ¿ahora quien ríe? -_lo dice sonriendo a la pollo animatronica_-

¡M...Marcos! no es gracioso -_lo decía enojada y le tira harina, mientras que ellos estaban tirándose harina sin piedad alguna_-

_**Mientras que Marcos y Chica se lanzaban harina, María estaba en la cueva del pirata con su animatronic favorito Foxy.**_

A ver foxy, ¿no te muevas en donde estas? -_lo decía María al zorro animatronico_-

¿Por que? -_le pregunta algo inseguro_-

Pues, ¿para dibujarte? -_lo decía sacando un cuaderno de dibujo y un __lápiz_-

¿Usted dibuja, marinara? -_le pregunta Foxy, algo curioso a María_-

Sí, dibujo paisajes, animales, plantas y ahora te estoy dibujando a ti -_lo decía sonriente a Foxy, al empezar a dibujarlo por lo __básico_-

Bueno... la verdad marinera maría, ¿a mi nunca me habían dibujado? -_lo decía nervioso al ver que maría lo miraba con una sonrisa y __dibujándolo_-

Bueno, para eso es necesario que estés quieto en donde estas sentado para poder dibujarte bien -_lo decía María a su amigo animatronico_-

Esta bien -_dicho eso, se había sentado en el suelo para dormir_-

Vaya, si que ese foxy es un flojo, pero adorable -_lo decía en un murmuro y sonrojado al ver a Foxy_-

¿Una pregunta marinera? -_lo decía Foxy, al ver a maría enfrente suyo del otro lado de la cueva del pirata_-

Sí, ¿cual seria tu pregunta? -_lo decía María mirando al zorro con una ceja __levantada_-

¿Por que usted y los otros dos que la acompañan? ¿están aquí con alan y belén? -_le pregunta curioso en su visita a la pizzeria en la noche_-

Bueno, la verdad es que habíamos venido aquí en el día y vimos a alan con un uniforme de guardia y sin querer, nuestro amigo y compañero de clases, jose, metió la pata y hiso que alan se enojara -_lo decía con enojo al nombre de su amigo por haberlo hecho enojar a Alan_-

Ah, ¿no sabia eso? -_le responde sorprendido en el relato de María_-

Bueno, también tenia curiosidad de saber si sobre esas historias eran verdadera que ustedes mataban a los guardias y esas cosas -_lo decía María, terminando de dibujar los ojos y el rostro de foxy en su cuaderno_-

Wow, ¿usted si que es curiosa en eso? -_lo decía nervioso el zorro, ante el comentario de María_-

Sí, es por eso que creo que ustedes siempre han hecho algo malo para todos y que ustedes según mi idea, buscan a alguien para vengarse, ¿no es así capitán foxy? -_lo decía sonriente María ante el zorro animatronico_-

Bueno, eso... eso es verdad marinera -_lo decía Foxy algo triste hacia María_-

Escúchame foxy, si no quieren contarme, esta bien, ¿a mi no me molesta? -_lo decía María tranquila y concentrada en su dibujo_-

Bueno, esta bien marinera -_lo decía, preocupado el zorro animatronico_-

_**Mientras que María dibujaba a Foxy en su cuaderno, Mariana estaba en una silla observando como Freddy intentaba de cantar algunas canciones que debería dar para el show de día, mientras era observado por Mariana.**_

Vaya freddy, cantas bien para ser un animatronics programando para cantar a los niños -_lo decía Mariana maravillada al escucharlo practicar_-

Gracias mariana -_lo decía sorprendido ante el comentario de mariana_-

No hay de que freddy, es que siempre me ha gustado escuchar a las personas cantar, pero, ¿nunca imagine que un animatronic pudiera cantar igual como un humano? -_lo decía mariana feliz de saber que Freddy cantaba como si fuera un humano, mientras sacaba un cuaderno con unas letras de una canción_-

¿Eso que es mariana? -_le pregunta Freddy, mientras se baja del escenario, para observar en el cuaderno de Mariana_-

Esto es una letra de una canción que me gusta de un grupo musical, pero... no se si podre cantarla bien, ya que he escuchado la música y es algo difícil de cantarla -_lo decía mientras leía las letras_-

¿Así? y ¿que grupo es? -_le pregunta Freddy a Mariana_-

Pues, se llama evanescense -_le responde sonrojada_-

¿Evanescense? -_lo decía curioso al saber el nombre_-

Sí, es un grupo que me gusta, ya que mi familia tiene una tienda donde vendemos instrumentos musicales es por eso que a mi me gusta la música -_le responde a la pregunta dudosa de Freddy_-

Bueno, ah... mariana, ¿desde cuando conoces a alan y belén? -_le pregunta curioso Freddy a Mariana_-

Los conozco desde que era los primeros dias de clases -_le responde a la pregunta de Freddy_-

Y... -_es interrumpido por Mariana_-

Sí, vas a preguntar mis gustos o de mi vida privada, estas muy equivocado freddy -_lo decía ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir el oso y se aleja de el unos momentos_-

Pero, ¿yo solo iba a decirte algo sobre si venias a la pizzeria? -_decía Freddy intentando calmar a mariana_-

Buen intento fazbear, ¿no caeré en esos trucos que usan los hombres para intentar calmar a las mujeres? -_lo decía molesta hacia Freddy y entra al baño de damas_-

Maldición, justo al baño de mujeres -_lo decía frustrado al ver que ella había entrado al baño de mujeres_\- ¿que habrá querido decir de que no caerá en esos trucos? -_lo decía pensativo, mientras se devolvía al escenario_-

Maldito oso cariñosito, creí que iba a decirme algo bonito, pero sabia que tarde o temprano iba a decirme sobre mi vida privada -_lo decía Mariana enojada con el oso animatronico_\- todos los hombres son iguales, ah... como odio esto... -_lo decía cruzada de brazos mientras se enojaba más por eso_-

_**\- 04:00 AM -**_

_**Mientras que Mariana estaba enojada con Freddy, en la cocina, Marcos estaba barriendo la harina que habían tirado el con Chica, por estar jugando, mientras que Chica estaba atenta a las pizzas.**_

Vaya, si que fue divertido, ¿no lo crees marcos? -_lo decía Chica alegre al ver a su amigo cubierto de harina_-

Sí, que fue divertido chica, pero, ¿para la otra avisa para traer ropa para cambiarme? -_lo decía Marcos mirando con una sonrisa divertida a la pollo animatronica_-

Bueno, ¿que te parece si me ayudas a hacer pizzas mañana en la noche? -_le pregunta Chica esperando una respuesta de su amigo_-

Claro, ya que mañana es sábado, ¿no tengo nada que hacer? -_le responde Marcos, mientras sacaba dos pañuelos para limpiarse_\- toma -_extendiendo su mano con el pañuelo hacia la pollo animatronica_-

G...Gracias marcos, eres muy amable -_lo decía Chica aceptando el pañuelo de marcos, algo sonrojada_-

¿No hay de que? -_lo decía Marcos algo alegre al ver que la animatronica había tomado el pañuelo_\- ¿iré a ver si que las pizzas están listas? -_lo decía, mientras se sacaba el delantal blanco con negro y dejándolo en la mesa, donde estaba Chica_-

"_Vaya que guapo y amable es marcos_" -_lo decía Chica mentalmente al ver como su amigo se alejaba de ella para ir a ver el horno donde estaban las pizzas, mientras se __sonrojada_\- "_¿sera que me estaré enamorando de el? ¿no? ¿no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo a el?_"

Oye, chica, las pizzas están listas -_lo decía Marcos sacando las cuatro pizzas que tenían en el horno y colocandolo en la mesa y ve como la animatronica estaba hay pensativa_\- ¿Chica? -_lo llamaba preocupado por su amiga animatronica hasta que la toca y despertando-la de sus pensamientos_-

Ah, ¿que? ¿que pasa marcos? -_le preguntaba Chica algo __distraída_-

¿Te sucede algo chica? ¿has estado muy callada? -_lo decía algo preocupado por la pollo animatronica_-

Sí, estoy bien marcos, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, ¿nada más? -_lo decía algo nostálgica hacia su amigo_-

Bueno, las pizzas están listas, ¿ahora solo falta llamar a los demás? -_lo decía Marcos sonriendole alegremente hacia la pollo animatronica, mientras toma de las manos de ella llevándola a donde estaban las pizzas, sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta de que había tomado las manos de la pollo animatronica y ella al ver esto se había sonrojado_-

Bien, ¿estas listo marcos? -_lo decía Chica con una sonrisa falsa hacia su amigo, debido que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos_-

Claro chica, vamos -_lo decía Marcos alegre a la animatronica, mientras ella se había sonrojado otra vez, por ese gesto hacia Marcos_-

_**\- 04:30 AM -**_

_**Al llegar al área de comidas, Chica y Marcos pusieron las pizzas en la mesa para poder llamar a todos los demás a comer pizza**_

¡Las pizzas están listas! -_lo decían los dos al mismo tiempo llamando a todos_-

¡Pizza! -_decían todos caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban las pizzas_-

¿Donde esta alan? -_lo decía Marcos al ver que no estaba su amigo_-

¿Debe estar en la oficina? -_decía María respondiendo a su amigo_-

Ire a buscarlo -_decía Chica, caminando hacia la oficina por el pasillo derecho_-

¿Creen que estará bien, que valle sola? -_preguntan los demás al ver a Belén_-

Si, conozco a mi hermano y el estará muy, bien -_lo decía confiada en su hermano_-

¡Ah! -_se escucha un grito proveniente del pasillo derecho y todos fueron a ver que pasa_-

Chica, ¿que ocurre? -_preguntan los demás preocupada por la animatronica que estaba tirada en el suelo_-

Es... es alan... -_lo decía Chica mientras apuntaba a Alan que estaba en la oficina algo confundido al ver a la animatronica hay tirada_-

¡¿Que rayos te paso en el brazo?! -_preguntaron todos al ver el brazo izquierdo de alan en el escritorio, excepto Belén_-

¿Que? ¿es solo mi prótesis? -_lo decía serio al ver a sus amigos, mirándolo con algo de miedo y histéricos al verlo así_-

Chicos, alan perdió su brazo hace 10 años cuando tuvimos un accidente automovilístico, con nuestros padres -_lo decía Belén, tranquila como si nada_-

¿Como pudo perder su brazo? -_lo preguntaba Chica aterrada al verlo así, sin ese brazo robotico, casi un brazo humano_-

Bueno... cuando exploto el vehículo con nuestros padres en el, un pedazo de metal corto mi brazo izquierdo por salvar a mi hermana -_lo decía rascándose la nuca con su único brazo_\- y tuve que someterme en una operación para que me colocaran esta prótesis robotica, pero yo lo he mejorado aun más, ¿pareciendo casi un brazo humano?

Bueno, ya que estamos todos estamos reunidos aquí, ¿por que no vamos a comer las pizzas? -_lo decía Belén hacia los demás, para no estar en esta situación incomoda_-

Belén, tiene razón, ¿no queremos pasar mal rato así? -_lo decía Marcos apoyando a Belén, mientras que todos se iban, mientras que Alan se colocaba la prótesis robotica y camina con ellos, pero en el pasillo izquierdo_-

_**\- 05:00 AM -**_

_**Al caminar todos por el pasillo derecho, ven a Alan salir por el otro pasillo con su prótesis robotica y si que funcionaba como si nunca hubiera perdido el brazo, pero al llegar al área de comidas, todos se habían sentado y comiendo sus pizzas tranquilos.**_

¡Esta muy rica la pizza! se nota que chica es muy buena cocinara -_lo decían Mariana y María probando las pizzas_-

G...Gracias chicas, pero esa pizza no la hice yo -_lo decía sonrojada a la dos que estaban comiendo las pizzas_-

¿Quien hiso estas pizzas? -_pregunta Belén a la pollo animatronica_-

Pues... lo hiso marcos -_lo decía Chica, mirando a su amigo que estaba al lado de ella_-

¿En serio? -_decían las tres al mismo tiempo sorprendidas_-

¿Que? ¿acaso, nunca me han visto cocinar en mi vida? -_les pregunta con una mirada de odio a sus amigas_-

Yo no sabia que cocinabas marcos -_lo decía Belén alegre por su amigo_\- si una mujer probara tu comida, ten por seguro, ¿que te pedirá una cita?

N...No digas eso belén... -_lo decía sonrojado ante el comentario de su amiga_-

Por que, ¿ya tienes a una chica en mente? -_lo decía mariana curiosa al sonrojo de su amigo y Chica al escuchar eso, se había __entristecido_-

Pues... claro que no, primero están mis estudios, no puedo estar pensando en mujeres siempre, debo terminar mis estudios y luego hay veo que hago con mi vida... -_lo decía marcos sonrojado y Chica estaba sorprenda de lo que decía su amigo_-

¿Por que debes ser tan dependiente en los estudios de cocina? ¿si tus padres tienen un restaurante? -_le decía Maria algo confusa_-

Es por que para ser chef, debo tener buenas notas y un buen conocimiento en la cocina, bueno ya que mis padres, solo me enseñaron lo básico y los demás debía aprenderlos en la escuela -_lo decía sonrojado_-

Y ¿tu que alan? -_decía Mariana observando a Alan que estaba comiendo su pizza tranquilo_\- ¿Que harás en el futuro? -_le pregunta curiosa a su amigo y compañero_-

Pues, no se, hay veo yo, debido que me gusta la informática, la mecánica y esas cosas -_lo decía mirando para otro lado, ignorando la mirada de Mariana_-

Bueno y ¿tu belén? -_lo decía, mientras miraba a su amiga_-

Bueno... tenia pensado ser una doctora para ayudar a las personas -_lo decía sonrojada al ver a todos que la estaban mirando sorprendidos_-

Yo quiero ser una buena artista, para exponer mis dibujos -_lo decía María sin miedo, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

Yo quiero ser una cantante, para cantar a todas las personas -_lo decía alegre Mariana_-

Y creo que a jose, ¿le gusta todas las cosas sobre informática y roboticas? -_decía Marcos recordando que a jose le gustaba todo sobre robotica e __informática_-

Ah... ¿marcos quien es jose? -_le pregunta Chica curiosa en la persona que estaban hablando los demás_-

Ah, si... olvide que ustedes aun no lo conocen, ¿tarvez mañana en la noche lo conozcan?

Bien, ¿al menos sabremos que conoceremos a otro nuevo amigo? -_lo decía Freddy alegre, pero al ver a mariana, ella lo ignoraba como si no le __interesara_-

_**\- 06:00 AM -**_

_**Habían comido todos las pizzas que habían preparado Chica y Marcos, hasta que sonaron las campanas del local, indicando que el turno de guardia había terminado para que recogieran sus cosas y se fueran.**_

Ah... mariana -_decía Freddy deteniendo a mariana_-

¿Que quieres ahora freddy? -_lo decía molesta hacia el oso animatronico, dándole la espalda_-

¿Quería disculparme? ¿por si que dije algo malo? -_lo decía rascándose la nuca_\- no quería ofenderte y hacerte enojar conmigo, ¿me perdonas?

Bueno, ¿al menos eres alguien sincero con una chica? -_lo decía mirándolo de reojo al oso animatronico_\- espero que la próxima noche seas un poco más pensativo en tus palabras -_lo decía algo seria, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y se fue a la oficina dejando al oso solo, mientras que Freddy volvía al escenario, pero faltaba Chica_-

¿Chica que te pasa? -_lo decía confundido por la actitud de su amiga animatronica, mientras estaban en la cocina_-

Marcos, ¿quiero preguntarte algo? -_lo decía Chica, sonrojada al ver a su amigo_-

Adelante, ¿dime? -_lo decía confundido_-

Marcos... ¿yo te gusto? -_dicho eso por la pollo animatronica, dejando a un marcos sorprendido y sonrojado ante el comentario de Chica_-

¿Que? ¿si me gustas en que? ¿como amiga? -_lo decía confundido aun más_-

No, me refiero a que tu me gustas mucho, desde que te conozco en esta noche, ¡me enamore de ti! -_lo decía Chica, acercando su rostro con la de Marcos, mirando sus ojos entre ellos_-

C...Chica, la verdad... desde que te conocí en esta noche, ¿creo que si me gustas? -_lo decía sonrojado, al ver a la pollo animatronica cerca de su rostro_-

¿En serio, te gusto? ¿de verdad? -_lo decía sorprendida, ante las palabras de marcos_-

Sí, es verdad chica, tu me g... -_es interrumpido por un beso que le había dado Chica y el corresponde al beso por parte de la animatronic, hasta que se separo por falta de aire_-

¿Vendrás esta noche? -_le pregunta Chica_-

Sí, vendré con los demás en la noche y ¿tarves te ayude de nuevo en la cocina en hacer pizzas? -_lo decía sonrojado y alegre a la pollo animatronica_-

¿Cuando quieras marcos? -_le da un beso corto y se va al escenario, dejando a un marcos __embobado_-

¿Creo, que tengo mi primera novia? -_lo decía sorprendido en lo que había dicho_\- ¡rayos, son las 06:09 AM! -_lo decía histérico al ver la hora en su reloj y rápidamente ordeno su uniforme que estaba en la mesa de la cocina y lo guardo en su mochila y salio para observar a los demás con el jefe del restaurante_-

Bueno, están todos -_decía el señor fazbear al ver que estaban todos ellos reunidos en la entrada_-

Sí, ahora nos vamos nuestras casas a descansar -_dicho esto, todos salieron por la puerta principal y caminando por la calle_-

Oye marcos -_le pregunta Mariana a su amigo_-

Sí, ¿que pasa mariana? -_mira a su amiga_-

¿Que estuviste haciendo? ¿cuando no te encontrábamos? -_le pregunta Mariana curiosa a su amigo_-

Ah... estaba buscando mi uniforme de cocina, ¿por? -_lo decía nervioso y sonrojado ante su amiga_-

Bueno, ¿solo queria saber por que te demorabas? -_lo decía confundida al ver así a su amigo_-

Bueno, ¿hasta aqui nosotros seguimos a nuestras casas? -_decía maría deteniéndose en una esquina a sus amigos_-

Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde en mi casa chicas -_se despedía Belén de sus amigas, mientras que Alan se despedía de Marcos_-

Bueno hermana, vamonos -_lo decía alan, caminado_-

Bien -_lo decía alegre y caminando al lado de su hermano hacia su casa_-

-_ Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado como termino el capitulo de hoy, agradezco a las 233 visitas que leyeron mi fic, me sorprende que en verdad se tomaran su tiempo para que leyeran mi fic, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el capitulo, les deseo suerte a todos los que están leyendo esto a los usuarios de Fanfiction que estén haciendo fic de FNAF, que tengan mucha suerte y no dejen que sus inspiraciones se desperdicien, bueno, bye_-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	8. Una tarde en la pizzeria

_**Una tarde en la pizzeria.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's._

_**Alan, Marcos y Jose, se habían ido los tres solos a freddy's fazbear pizza, para estar alejados de las chicas, debido que los habían hechado de la casa para que ellas hablaran entre ellas. Cuando llegaron a la pizzeria, los tres varones observaron que el restaurante estaba con más clientes antes de que Belén y Alan tomaran el empleo de guardia y de mantenimiento para los animatronics, hasta que se acerco el señor fazbear.**_

Hola señor rodriguez, ¿me alegra que este aquí? -_lo decía amable el señor fazbear a Alan_-

¿Por que seria eso, señor fazbear? -_lo decía confundido al ver a su jefe_-

Bueno, como usted y su hermana trabajan aquí, ¿como guardias de seguridad y no sufrieron nada en las tres noches anteriores? ahora estamos con muchos clientes, gracias a ustedes dos -_le da un golpe en la espalda_-

G...Gracias señor fazbear -_lo decía un poco adolorido por el afecto del señor fazbear_-

Bueno, quiero que lleves a chica a partes y servicios para que la revises -_lo decía, mientras se dirigía a su oficina hasta que escucho a Alan_-

Ah... ah, ¿chica, señor fazbear? -_lo decía __sorprendido_-

Sí, a chica, ¿quiero asegurarme de que no le falte piezas o fallos en sus circuitos? -_lo decía el señor fazbear a su empleado de mantenimiento_-

Bueno, entiendo a lo que se refiere jefe -_lo decía y ve que se va a su oficina_-

¿Crees que chica, tenga algún fallo o mal-funcionamiento en sus piezas? -_le pregunta Marcos a Alan, preocupado_-

¿No lo se? Jose, ¿ayúdame a llevar a chica a partes y servicios? -_le pregunta Alan a su amigo_-

Claro -_le responde, mientras se acercaba al escenario y pasando por los niños_-

Permiso niños, necesitamos revisar a esta animatronica para saber que no tenga fallos en sus circuitos -_lo decía Jose ayudando a sus dos amigos con la animatronica, llevándola a parte y servicios_-

Marcos, abre la puerta de partes y servicios -_lo decía Alan forzando su prótesis robotica_-

Bien -_lo decía, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación_-

_**Tras cerrar la puerta de parte y servicios, le sacaron el traje a chica, dejando-le solo su cabeza de gallina puesta.**_

Hola marcos, ¿como han estado? -_pregunta Chica al ver a su amigo, novio y a su nuevo amigo de ellos_-

Hola chica -_saludaron normal los dos a la animatronica_-

¿Acaso ella hablo? -_lo decía sorprendido al ver lo que sus ojos vieron_-

Pues claro jose -_lo decía Marcos con una mirada diciéndole "¿eres estúpido o que?"_-

¿Así que tu eres jose? -_decía Chica al sentarse en la mesa metalica de partes y servicios con todas las cabezas de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica y estirándole la mano_-

Sí, soy jose fuentes, mucho gusto chica -_estrecha su mano con la de chica en un apretón de manos_-

Bueno, ¿creen que tenga alguna pieza oxidada? o ¿que mis circuitos fallen? -_lo decía preocupada_-

Bueno, según veo yo, no estas dañada en tus piezas o en tus circuitos, tarvez solo necesitas limpieza para remover la tierra y el oxido de tus piezas -_lo decía Alan analizando a Chica_-

Bueno, ¿si necesitas una re-configuración para tu programa? ¿no más le dices a jose y estaríamos listos? -_lo decía Marcos a su amigo, que estaba sorprendido de que los animatronics tenían vida_-

Ah... sí, ¿no tengo problemas en eso? si quieres, puedo modificar tu programación para que tu y ¿los demás animatronics accedan a Internet? -_le pregunta Jose a la animatronica, mientras mira a sus dos amigos_-

¿Me gustaría? -_le responde alegre Chica a Jose_-

Bien, necesitamos poner a los otros dos animatronics en fuera de servicio por unos momentos -_lo decía Alan a sus dos amigos que estaban con el_-

¿Que? -_lo decía Chica sorprenda a lo que dijo Alan_-

Es verdad, necesitamos revisarlos también, aparte foxy, volvió a su show en contar historias de piratas, ¿que te parece si le ayudas en que...? bueno tu ya sabes, ¿a que no ocurra una segunda mordida del 87?

Esta bien, pero... ¿podrían ponerme mi traje animatronico en su lugar? ¿no querrán ver los clientes mi endoesqueleto? -_lo pregunta cruzada de brazos_-

Esta bien, chica -_lo decían Alan y Jose, sabiendo que tendrían que ponerle ese traje animatronico pesado_-

Bien, yo mientras tanto, pondré el cartel de fuera de servicio en el escenario, para que podamos traerlos aquí -_lo decía Marcos con un letrero diciendo, "lo sentimos, fuera de servicio", mientras salia de partes y servicios_-

Bien, ya terminamos -_decía jose al ver que ahora Chica tenia su torso_-

¿ahora solo hay que traer a bonnie y a freddy aquí? -_lo decía alan, caminando hacia el escenario, mientras que Chica caminaba por la pizzeria, vigilando de que no se cometiera una segunda mordida del 87_-

_**Tras haber llevado a Bonnie y a Freddy a partes y servicios, Alan y Jose se encargaron de examinarlos y cambiar algunas piezas oxidadas que tenían los dos animatronics y estuvieron así por una hora hasta que le pusieron los torsos de los dos animatronics.**_

Gracias alan y jose, ¿nos veremos en la noche? -_observa que los dos asintieron con la cabeza_-

Bien, ¿nos vemos para la noche? -_dicho esto, los dos animatronics se fueron al escenario y Marcos al verlos subir en el escenario, le hiso una señal a Chica para que los niños vuelvan a ver en el show en donde se habían quedado, antes de que Alan, Marcos y Jose, los interrumpiera y se los llevaran a parte y servicio_-

Buen trabajo chicos -_lo decía el señor fazbear felicitando al ver a Alan y jose, manchados de aceite en sus manos y cara, mientras que Marcos traía un cartel de "fuera de servicio"_-

Gracias señor -_lo decían los tres al mismo tiempo al señor fazbear_-

Bueno, ah... alan, aquí tienes tu primer pago como mecánico de los animatronics -_le entrega un cheque de $350.00_-

Gracias señor fazbear, si necesita algo para los animatronics, no más me avisa y ¿listo?

Lo pensare señor rodriguez, pero por ahora, no se me ocurre nada, que tengan un buen día -_dicho esto, se fue a su oficina_-

Bien, comamos pizzas y ¿luego vamos a mi casa para prepararnos en la noche? -_le pregunta a sus amigos_-

Bien -_le responden sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo animados_-

_**Los tres comieron sus pizzas tranquilos, mientras que Marcos miraba el show de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, para ver, como su novia hacia sus shows. Tras terminar de comer sus pizzas, fueron a la casa de Alan para llevar las pizzas que habían comprado a parte, para las chicas.**_

¡Chicas, llegamos! -_decía Jose, aviando a las tres amigas que __tenían_-

Buen, ¿ahora hay que...? ¿oye alan a donde vas? -_decía Marcos al ver a su amigo subir por las escaleras a su habitación_-

¿Estaré en mi habitación descansando? -_lo decía, mientras se iba dejando a sus dos amigos solo_-

Bien, ¿ahora que jose? -_le pregunta Marcos_-

Bueno, dejemos las pizzas con las chicas y despidámonos de ellas, ¿para luego prepararnos para ir en la noche?

Esta bien, pero... ¿en serio? ¿desde cuando ustedes saben desde que los animatronics estaban vivos? -_le pregunta Jose curioso a Marcos_-

Yo lo supe hace un día y creo que belén, ¿desde que entro a trabajar por primera vez en la pizzeria? y ¿alan en la segunda noche? -_le responde Marcos a su amigo_-

Bueno, al menos no son peligrosos ellos, me caen bien, pero ¿igual desconfió un poco de ellos? -_lo decía algo dudoso_-

Bueno, eso a maría, mariana y a mi también nos sorprendió eso, de los animatronics, pero al final somos amigos de ellos -_sonrie a su amigo, que estaba atento a las palabras de su amigo_-

Vaya, esperemos que todo salga bien, ¿no?

Por supuesto que estaremos bien -_le responde, con un golpe en la espalda_-

¡AH! ¡marcos! -_lo decía adolorido, debido que el dolor era insoportable, debido al llevar a los animatronics a parte y servicios_-

Perdón -_lo decía Marcos nervioso, al ver a su amigo adolorido dejando las pizzas en la cocina e irse a sus casas, no sin antes haber dejado una nota por parte de Marcos_-

-_ Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, lo lamento si no me salio largo el capitulo, como sabrán estaba en el pre-universitario y lo malo que en mi escuela me cambiaron el horario del martes que en ves de que salga a las 13:10 PM ahora salgo a las 16:20 PM, bueno espero que les haya gustado a todos el fic y wow, ahora llevo 324, visitas en que había hecho mi fic, agradezco a todos por leer mi fic y ser pacientes en tomar su tiempo en leerlo, no olviden dejar sus review's bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo. _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	9. Cuarta Noche

_**Cuarta Noche: nueva pareja y un enfrentamiento contra el otro hermano.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen ya que son de propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis OC's. Human X animatronic (es mi primera ves ¿que escribo algo así? si alguno de ustedes sabe algo más de romance sobre Human X animatronics, me envíen por un mensaje P.M o por review's para hacerme una idea de ¿como es?)_

_**\- 12:00 AM -**_

_**Todos se habían reunido en el área de comida, para estar con los animatronics, excepto Alan debido de que almeno uno debería estar en la oficina, mientras que los demás se divirtieran con los animatronics.**_

Chicos, estamos aquí, es tiempo de que dejen de fingir -_lo decía Belén acercándose a los animatronics_-

¿Deben estar desconectados? -_lo decía Marcos preocupado por su "novia"_-

Tarvez, ¿marcos tenga razón? -_lo decía María mientras se dirigía a la cueva del pirata para terminar de dibujar detalladamente a Foxy_-

Mmm... ¿no creo? -_lo decía Jose pensativo_-

A mi me da igual -_lo decía Mariana desinteresada al ver a Freddy, sentándose en una silla y sacar de su mochila una tablet y empieza a jugar irónicamente FNAF, aparte que tenia el candy crush y otros juegos en su tablet_-

¿Oigan chicos? -_decía Belén a los tres animatronics que estaban hay en el escenario y entendiendo su mano para intentar a mover a su "novio"_-

Y ¿si llamamos a alan para que los revise? -_pregunta preocupado Marcos_-

¿No creo que este en momentos de hacer eso? -_lo decía Mariana, mientras le cerraba la puerta a Freddy en el juego de su tablet_-

¿Por que lo dices? -_pregunta Jose a su amiga que estaba sentada_-

¿Solo escuchen? -_lo decía Mariana y todos dejaron de hablar y solo se podía escuchar una guitarra escucharse por la oficina_-

Bueno, ¿ahora que? -_pregunta Jose a sus amigos_-

Bueno, ¿creo que la única idea que tengo es? ¿ver si sus circuitos están conectados bien? o ¿buscar algún botón para encenderlos? -_lo decía Belén mirando a sus amigos_-

Bien, pues hagamoslo -_lo decían Marcos y Jose acercándose a Belén que estaba en el escenario_-

_**\- 01:00 AM-**_

_**Ya que Belén estaba arriba del escenario y Marcos con Jose abajo, los tres animatronics dieron un gran grito asustando a Belén y haciéndola caer de espaldas, pero justo en eso Marcos y Jose la agarran para que no cayera al suelo, mientras que los tres animatronics estaban riéndose de Belén y de su susto.**_

¡Chicos! -_decía Belén molesta por la actitud de su novio y de sus amigos_\- ¡¿que les dije sobre asustarme?! -_lo decía regañando a los tres animatronics_-

Perdón -_decían los tres animatronics, encogiéndose de hombros por haberla asustado así tan repentinamente_-

Ya belén, ¿no es necesario que los regañes más? -_lo decía Marcos, intentando de que no regañara más a su "novia" animatronica_-

¿Es verdad? -_lo decía Jose apoyando la idea de su amigo_-

¿Que? ¿tu también jose? -_lo decía Belén ya histérica de saber que su amigo la traicionaba_\- ¿eso es traición?

No, ¿la verdad es? ¿que lo que haces esta bien? pero, ¿creo que regañarles es mucho peor que una madre? -_lo decía Jose rascándose la mejilla nervioso a la mirada de Belén_-

Ah... chica, ¿me acompañas a la cocina para preparar las pizzas? -_lo decía Marcos, intentando salvar del regaño y ira de Belén a su "novia"_-

Bien -_le responde Chica, mientras lo dos se dirigían a la cocina, para preparar las pizzas y pasar tiempo como pareja a escondidas de ambos_-

Ah... mira lo que has hecho jose, ahora no podre regañar a ella también -_lo decía Belén molesta al ver que Chica se salvo de sus regaños por la ayuda de Marcos e irse a la cocina_-

No me regañes a mi, yo no fui el que se asusto y casi se cae de espaldas en el suelo -_lo decía Jose, excusándose para que no lo regañaran_-

Bueno bonnie, te dejo solo, tengo que arreglar una cosa personal -_lo decía Freddy bajando del escenario y caminar hacia Mariana que aun seguí jugando FNAF en su tablet_-

Genial, ahora si que belén me regañara muy, pero muy molesta -_lo decía Bonnie en un susurro al ver que su amigo se había ido a donde estaba Mariana jugando en una tablet_-

Yo, ¿mejor me voy a la oficina? -_lo decía Jose, para irse a la oficina_-

_**\- 02:00 AM -**_

_**Bonnie tras ser regañado por Belén muy molesta, Marcos y Chica estaban en la cocina haciendo sus pizzas, tranquilos.**_

Bien marcos, las pizzas están dentro del horno -_lo decía Chica al dejar las pizzas en el horno_-

Bien, ¿una cosa chica? -_lo decía Marcos, llamando a su novia_-

Sí, ¿que sucede? -_le pregunta preocupada por su novio_-

Dime, ¿como es que ustedes pueden estar vivos? -_le pregunta Marcos, mientras se sienta en una silla que había en la cocina_-

Bueno... si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no te enojaras conmigo? -_lo decía Chica a su novio, con tristeza_-

¿Claro? -_le responde con duda a su novia_-

Bueno, ¿como veras? ¿nosotros somos 6 almas de niños que fueron asesinados por un guardia que trabajaba aquí? y cuando despertamos eramos animatronics y olvidamos nuestra vidas anteriores y solo sabíamos que debíamos vengarnos del guardia nocturno y cada guardia nuevo que trabajara aquí, teníamos que meterlo en un traje animatronico... -_lo decía algo triste al ver a su "novio"_-

Bueno, entiendo ahora que son almas de niños que no se como, pero poseyeron los cuerpos de los animatronics y cada guardia nuevo que trabajaba aquí lo metieran en un traje de freddy, pero... ¡eso es como rebajarse a su asesino! -_lo decía molesto al saber eso último_-

Perdona marcos, por no contárselos, pero ¿no podíamos saber si que esos guardias que hemos asesinado eran esa persona? ¿que nos asesino? -_lo decía algo triste y preocupada al ver a su "novio"_-

Chica, cuando estuvimos aquí por primera vez, pudiste habérmelo dicho -_lo decía algo decepcionado por parte de su novia_-

Perdona marcos, pero ¿no quería que sufrieras por lo que paso hace más de 30 años? -_lo decía Chica, intentando de calmar a su novio, colocando sus manos en el hombro de Marcos_-

Suéltame chica -_se quita del agarre de la animatronica que lo mira __atónita_\- ¿necesito pensarlo un momento? -_dicho esto sale de la cocina y dirigirse a un lugar apartado_-

Marcos... -_lo decía Chica algo preocupada por su "novio"_-

_**Marcos al dejar a Chica sola en la cocina, el fue al armario para asimilar todo lo que había escuchado por el relato de su novia animatronica. Mientras que en la cueva del pirata, María estaba apunto de terminar de dibujar a Foxy, con cada detalle.**_

¿Termino marinera? -_le pregunto Foxy a María_-

No, ¿aun me faltan algunos detalles? -_le responde María concentrada en su dibujo y en cada detalle_-

¿Termino ahora?

No...

¿Termino?

No foxy, ¡¿cuando termine de dibujar?! ¡te aviso! -_lo decía molesta María, debido que el zorro pirata, la había sacado de sus casillas_-

Perdona marinera maría -_lo decía Foxy, triste con las orejas de zorro caídas hacia atrás_-

Disculpa foxy, ¿es que soy muy concentrada en esto sobre el arte? -_lo decía algo triste al ver al zorro pirata_\- no es necesario que te disculpes, soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo -_lo decía apenada al poner al zorro animatronico triste_-

No se preocupe marinera, ¿lo entiendo? -_lo decía Foxy, dándole una sonrisa a María, para animarla_-

Bueno, debo terminar este último detalle que tengo que terminar y ¿te lo muestro? ¿que te párese eso foxy? -_le pregunta Mariana, ahora más animada_-

Esta bien -_lo dice Foxy, mientras se duerme por un rato, esperando a que Mariana terminara, pasaron unos minutos después para que mariana terminara de dar los últimos detalles_-

Termine -_lo decía María, alegre de haber terminado el dibujo de Foxy_-

¿Puedo verlo marinera? -_le preguntaba Foxy, algo curioso en el dibujo de María_-

Claro, ¿por que no? -_le entrega el cuaderno de dibujo a Foxy_-

Vaya, ¿usted si que es hábil en esto marinera maría? -_decía Foxy asombrado de que ella lo haya dibujado detalladamente, cuando el estaba sentado en el suelo recargándose en la pared, mientras __dormía_-

Gra...Gracias foxy -_lo decía sonrojada por el alago del zorro animatronico_-

¿Se encuentra bien, marinera? -_le pregunta Foxy, preocupado al verla roja_-

Sí... estoy bien, ¿no es gran cosa para preocuparse? -_lo decía María sonrojada, intentando de que el zorro animatronico no viera su sonrojo_-

Bueno, ¿esta bien marinera? -_lo decía preocupado y ve como ella salia de la cueva del pirata para estar sentada en una silla y dibujar a Freddy con Mariana_-

_**Mientras que María dibujaba a Freddy que intentaba de disculparse de ella y Mariana le decía que no.**_

¿Por favor mariana? perdóname, ¿no quería decirte eso? -_intentaba de hace que Mariana lo perdonara_-

Freddy, ya te dije que no, es un no y punto -_lo decía ignorando al oso animatronico, mientras le cerraba la puerta irónicamente al mismo oso al que intentaba de pedirle disculpas_-

Por favor mariana, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar enojada conmigo? -_lo decía Freddy ahora enojado al ver que no le hablaba_-

Hasta que te mueras, fazbear -_lo decía Mariana ignorándolo y mirando a su tablet mientras le cierra la puerta izquierda a Foxy_-

Ah... por favor mariana, perdóname -_lo decía ya algo molesto por tanta tensión_\- mira, se que he sido un idiota, un estúpido y un fetiche en tu vida privada, solo quería saber que te gustaba, nada más y... -_esas palabras, hicieron que Mariana mirara de reojo a Freddy_-

¿Y? -_pregunto Mariana algo dudosa en las palabras del oso animatronico_-

Y... megustasmucho -_lo murmura rápidamente, para que no la escuchara Mariana_-

¡¿En que freddy?! -_lo decía ya molesta de que el oso murmurara algo en voz baja_-

¡Que me gustas! -_lo grita sonrojado hacia mariana, dejándola sorprendida y muy sonrojada, como el pelaje de Foxy_-

¿Que... te gusto...? -_lo decía atónita sorprendida por lo que había confesado freddy, de repente_-

Dije, ¿que...me gustas? -_lo decía aun sonrojado al decir esas palabras, como un animatronic puede amar a una humana_-

¿En serio? ¿te gusto? -_le pregunta Mariana con una sonrisa amable hacia Freddy_-

Sí, me gustas mucho mariana... -_lo decía Freddy algo nervioso y rascándose la nuca_-

Vaya... -_lo decía Mariana llamando la atención de Freddy_\- ¿no sabia que tu podías amar a una humana? -_lo decía mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas_\- e incluso yo también quería decirte que te... -_es interrumpida por un beso que le dio Freddy_-

Hablas mucho mariana -_lo decía Freddy a Mariana dándole un beso apasionado y ella corresponde al beso de Freddy_-

_**Mientras que Freddy y Mariana estaban besándose, sin darse cuenta de que María los estaba dibujando, Bonnie y Belén estaban con algunos asuntos pendientes con cierto conejo morado.**_

¡Bonnie! -_decía Belén muy molesta por su novio, dándole un susto al conejo animatronico_\- ¿por que tuvieron que asustarme de esa manera?

Ah... perdona belén, como nos toco una tarde muy atareada, les propuse en que solo nosotros tres te asustáramos ¿para alegrar un poco la noche? -_lo decía Bonnie con miedo hacia su novia_-

Pero les dije la otra vez con chica, ¿que pasaría si yo me hubiera muerto de un infarto? -_lo decía Belén colocando sus manos en la cintura muy molesta hacia su novio_-

Perdona belén, ¿ya para la próxima noche no habrá bromas como esa? -_lo decía Bonnie arrepentido y triste, mientras que sus orejas __caían_-

¿Eso espero? -_se cruza de brazos ignorando al conejo, pero mirándolo de reojo_-

Por favor belén, perdona por darte el susto de hace rato no fue mi intención -_lo decía Bonnie triste hacia su novia_-

Hay, no puedo estar enojada contigo amorsito -_le abraza y coloca su cabeza en su pecho_\- mmm... como lo esperaba, un pelaje suavesito de color morado -_lo decía sintiendo cómoda al estar abrazada al pelaje de bonnie, haciéndolo sonrojar por el comentario de su novia_-

Ah... Belén, ¿crees que es mejor contarle a tu hermano? ¿que tu y yo somos novios? -_le pregunta Bonnie a su novia_-

Pero bonnie, piénsalo, si mi hermano se entera de lo nuestro, ¿te desmantelaría? -_esas palabras de Belén, hacen que Bonnie le de un escalofrió en su endoesqueleto_-

¡N...No me importa lo que haga alan! si es por ti, ¡no le tengo miedo a tu hermano! -_lo decía Bonnie serio hacia Belén_-

¿En serio? ¿te enfrentarías a mi hermano? solo por mi -_lo decía María sorprendida y ganándose un asentamiento por parte de su novio_-

Por supuesto belén, tu eres alguien muy especial para mi, ¿desde que somos novios? -_lo decía Bonnie sonrojado hacia María_-

Huy, si conejo morado -_lo decía Belén alegre y le da un beso, mientras que Bonnie correspondía al beso y luego siguieron con un beso apasionado y subió a Belén en la mesa que había en parte y servicios y siguieron besándose apasionadamente_-

_**\- 03:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado una hora, Freddy con Mariana y Bonnie con Belén estaban dándose un beso apasionado, pero uno no muy largo, debido a que los humanos debían respirar unieran perdurado por toda la noche. Mientras que Chica sacaba las pizzas del horno esperando a que Marcos le diera una respuesta, sin que ella supiera quien es el que había entrado en la cocina.**_

Hola chica -_decía marcos apareciendo de la nada, asustando a la animatronica_-

Ah, marcos, ¿no es gracioso? -_lo decía molesta, hacia su novio_-

¿Me la debías a mi por la otra vez que me has asustado? -_lo decía Marcos colocándose unos guantes de cocina tomando la charola que traían las pizzas, mientras ayudaba a Chica_-

G...Gracias marcos y dime, ¿que decidiste? -_le pregunta algo triste al tener que preguntar_-

Bueno, no puedo estar enojado contigo, digo... ¿soy novio de una animatronica que es poseída por un alma de una niña de hace más de 30 años? -_lo decía algo a mesa y colocando las pizzas en unos platos_-

Lamento que tuvieras que saber eso marcos -_lo decía Chica algo triste_-

Mira chica, ¿se que pasaron muchos años? y ¿ustedes extrañaron a sus padres y esas cosas? pero lo importante es olvidar el pasado y pensar sobre el presente y el futuro -_lo decía en un tono de consuelo a su novia, colocando sus manos con las de ella_-

Gracias amor -_lo decía Chica con un sonrojo y una sonrisa alegre hacia Marcos, mientras se acercaba a su novio_-

No hay... -_Marcos no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que recibió un beso por parte de su novia animatronica y el correspondió al beso, pero no duraron tanto por que Marcos debía respirar_-

Perdona marcos, casi te dejo sin aire -_lo decía, mientras se separaba un poco de su novio que solo los unía un hilo de saliva_-

Bueno, al menos lo importante es que te amo y nada más importa lo que digan los demás, siempre te amare chica -_lo decía Marcos algo sonrojado y intentando recuperar el aire perdido que le dio a su novia por el beso, dejando a Chica con un sonrojo por las palabras de Marcos_-

Hay marcos, tu siempre seras el único chico que me haya enamorado -_lo decía alegre al saber que es lo que pensaba su novio de ella, dándole un dulce beso en los labios de su novio_-

_**\- 04:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado una hora y todos habían terminado de dar los besos a sus respectivas parejas y se reunieron a la mesa, para comer pizza, que traerían Marcos y Chica. Mientras que Chica y Marcos dejaban las pizzas para todos en la mesa y comieran, solo pudieron ver a Jose, María, Marcos, Belén y Mariana, pero no a Alan.**_

¿Donde esta Alan? -_le preguntaba Chica preocupada por su amigo_-

Ah... ¿a alan? -_lo decía nervioso Jose al preguntar por su amigo_-

Sí, a alan -_responde Chica a la pregunta nerviosa de Jose_-

Ah... pues... el esta en la ofi... -no pudo terminar, debido a que escucho a alguien llamar a cierto animatronico al pasillo-

¡Bonnie! ¡ven aquí conejo! -_lo decía "Alan" molesto al descubrir el secreto que ocultaban el animatronic y su hermana_-

Hay, ¿no me digas que nos descubrió? -_lo decía Bonnie nervioso a lo que venia_-

Tranquilo, te apoyare a enfrentar a mi hermano -_lo decía Belén colocando una mano en el hombro del conejo morado_-

Gracias belén -_sonreía Bonnie a Belén y todos observaron el oscuro pasillo izquierdo observando una silueta negra que al acercarse a la luz, era Alan, pero con otra personalidad_-

Tu, conejo de mierda, ¡¿que le haces a mi hermana a escondidas en parte y servicios?! -_lo decía "Alan" caminando entre la oscuridad del pasillo, mostrando unos orbes rojos carmezi_-

Hay no... ¿no me digas que tu...? -_lo decía Belén al recordar ese carácter de serio y enojado contra Bonnie_-

¿Que pasa marinera belén? -_pregunta Foxy algo confundido al ver a Belén_-

Es... jack... -_lo decía Belén, en un susurro hacia todos que escucharon bien y se sorprendieron de quien era_-

¿Jack? -_preguntaban Maria y Mariana algo confundidas_-

¿No lo sabían? alan tiene ahora doble personalidad, y una de ellas es jack, es todo lo contrario a mi hermano, pero ¿creí que no molestaría hasta que llegáramos a la casa? -_decía Belén algo aterrada al ver a su otro hermano, tomando el control del cuerpo de Alan_-

¿Como puede alan ser jack? -_pregunta Freddy al ver a "Alan"_-

Bueno, ¿aveces el toma el control del cuerpo de alan cuando el quiera? o... -es interrumpida por Jack-

O ¿cuando alan duerme profundamente? -_lo decía sin interés hacia lo que les iba a contar_\- alan se quedo dormido cuando jose se distrajo y tome la tablet y coloque la cámara de partes y servicios, ¿me lleve la gran sorpresa de que mi hermana estaba besándose con este conejo animatronico? -_lo decía mirando a Bonnie con una mirada asesina_-

Bueno jack, si piensas desmantelar a bonnie, estas equivocado -_se cruza al frente de Bonnie cruzada de brazos_\- no dejare que lastimes a mi novio -_lo decía seria hacia su otro hermano_-

¿Que el es tu novio? -_lo decía Jose sorprendido a lo que estaba escuchando_-

¿Que? ¿ese conejo animatronico es tu novio? -_lo decía Jack, molesto apuntando a Bonnie_\- acaso sabes, ¿que haría alan si se enterara de que bonnie es tu novio?

Sí, lo se eso bien jack, pero se que alan apoyaría mi relación con bonnie, ¿aun que tu lo quieras o no? -_lo decía Belén seria enfrentándose a su otro hermano_-

¿Alan o jack? -_decía Bonnie llamando la atención de esos orbes rojo carmezi y de todos los demás_\- se que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero si me lo permites, yo amo mucho a belén y la protegeré de cualquier peligro alguno, incluso de ti -_lo decía Bonnie tomando valor de si mismo y enfrentando a Jack, mientras se colocaba delante de Belén_-

Yo también luchare por mi amor a mariana -_lo decía Freddy, acercándose al lado de Bonnie, dándole apoyo_-

Y yo igual -_decía Chica hacia Jack, defendiendo su amor con Marcos, ganándose al otro lado de Bonnie_-

Y yo por mis amigos y compañeros, marinero de agua dulce -_lo decía Foxy, de manera desafiante, con su garfio, contra Jack_-

Saben, ¿que estarían lastimando a alan y no a mi físicamente? -_lo decía en un tono serio y frió hacia los cuatros animatronics_\- esta bien -_sonríe seriamente a los animatronics_\- los dejare que estén con sus novias y novios tranquilos, ¿recuerden que los estaré vigilando? pero, si lastiman a mi hermanas y a los amigos de alan y belén, me encargare personalmente en desmantelarlos completamente -_dicho esto último, todos ven que "Jack" cae al seco al suelo desplomado_-

¡Hermano! -_decía Belén al correr hacia su hermano, seguido de todos detrás de ella_-

Hay que sentarlo y esperar a que despierte y saber si, ¿que es alan o jack el que esta con nosotros? -_decía Marcos ayudando a Belén levantar a su hermano, con la ayuda de Jose y sentarlo en una silla_-

_**\- 05:00 AM -**_

_**Pasaron una hora desde que Jack había aparecido por primera vez mostrándose ante los animatronics, debido que el descubrió el secreto que ocultaba Belén con Bonnie y los demás animatronics enfrentarse contra la otra personalidad de su amigo. Mientras que todos comían y miraban a Alan que aun estaba inconsciente, Alan empezó a abrir los ojos mostrando unos orbes azules.**_

¿D...Donde estoy? -_lo decía alan, levantándose de la silla con algo de dificultad y con una mano tomándose la cabeza, debido por el golpe en la cabeza_-

Hermano, ¿estas bien? -_decía Belén preocupada por su hermano_-

Sí belén, ¿estoy bien? pero, ¿que paso? -_preguntaba confundo, debido que no estaba en la oficina_-

Bueno... -_decía Marcos al ver a Alan levantado y nervioso_-

Alan, jack tomo el control de tu cuerpo y me lo enfrente -_lo decía Belén a su hermano_-

A jack y ¿por que? -_le pregunta confundido y mira a todos y empiezan a estar nervioso o rascándose la nuca_-

¿Creo que tendré que explicártelo todo hermano? -_lo decía Belén acercando una silla delante de el y explicarle todo_-

_**Belén le explico su noviazgo con Bonnie, luego Marcos con Chica y Mariana que estaba enamorada de Freddy, dejando a un sorprendido Alan y algo de enojo por no haberles dicho desde el principio.**_

Saben, ¿que les hubiera apoyado en su relación? -_lo decía Alan molesto a sus amigos y a su hermana, mientras comía una rebanada de pizza_-

¡¿Que?! -_respondieron las tres parejas al mismo tiempo sorprendidos_-

Sí, aparte tu hermana, hablas entre sueños diciendo: _Bonnie te amo mucho_,_ Bonnie te quiero mucho con todo mi amor_ -_lo decía alan, intentando de imitar la voz de su hermana, mientras los demás se reían de Belén y de Bonnie, poniéndolos rojos de vergüenzas a ambos_-

Y aceptas, ¿que este con belén como mi novia? -_lo decía Bonnie preguntándole a Alan_-

Claro, como pude escuchar por los relatos de todos, están profundamente enamorados por cada uno de ustedes. ¿excepto por ti maría? ¿tienes algo que decirme y decirnos a los demás?

¿Eh? -_lo decía María sonrojada y ver las miradas de todos_\- no, claro que no estoy enamorada de foxy... ¿yo aun no estoy lista para enamorarme de alguien? -_lo decía nerviosa, haciendo que Foxy se sintiera como un idiota en no revelar sus sentimiento ante María_-

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que comamos algo de pizza? -_lo decía Alan cambiando intentando de no hacer sufrir a María por las preguntas de los demás que le harían a ella y a Foxy_-

Y dinos mariana, ¿como se juega ese juego que estabas jugando en esa cosa? -_lo decía Bonnie a Mariana al ver que ella estaba jugando aun FNAF, mientras que los animatronics se ganaban al lado de ella curiosos en el juego_-

Bueno, este es un juego inspirado sobre ustedes y esta pizzeria, ¿como siempre ustedes meten a los guardias dentro de los trajes? los jugadores, que tenemos la vista respectiva de un guardia de seguridad, debemos evitar que ustedes nos atrapen -_lo decía Mariana intentando explicarles sobre el juego_-

¿Podríamos jugar? -_le pregunta Chica a Mariana curiosa en jugar el juego_-

¿Esta bien? -_lo decía Mariana entregando su tablet a Chica y los tres animatronics estaban al lado de ella, viéndola jugar ese juego hasta..._-

¡No! ¡me mato foxy! -_decía la pollo animatronica triste al ver que había perdido y mirando al zorro_-

¿Que? -_lo decía confundido_-

Tu, zorro pirata de pacotilla, ¡por que me tuviste que matarme en el juego! -_lo decía una molesta Chica, que estaba persiguiendo a Foxy por la pizzeria_-

Pero, ¿ese no era yo? -_lo decía Foxy corriendo de su perseguidora_-

Bueno, ¿creo que me toca a mi? -_lo decía Bonnie tomando la tablet y comenzar la partida hasta..._\- genial, lo que me faltaba, ¿me mate a mi mismo? ¡¿esto no tiene sentido?! -_lo decía molesto y entregándole la tablet a Freddy, mientras se iba a donde estaba su novia_-

Bien, ¿creo que es mi turno? -_lo decía Freddy algo confiado en si mismo iniciando una partida_\- buen intento bonnie, pero, ¿esta vez no me atraparas? -_lo decía burlándose del conejo del juego hasta que..._\- ¿que? ¡esto no puede ser! -_lo decía indignado e irritado_-

¿Que pasa freddy? -_lo decía Mariana algo preocupada por Freddy_-

¡Se me había acabado la batería! y ¡mi versión del juego me mato, sin piedad! -_lo decía molesto consigo mismo_-

Ya tranquilo, ¿es solo un juego inspirado en ustedes y la pizzeria? -_lo decía Mariana colocándole su mano en el hombro del oso animatronico_-

_**\- 06:00 AM -**_

_**Habían pasado una hora y todos se habían divertido jugando en la tablet de mariana del juego de FNAF, tras haber estado jugado, estado con sus parejas y amigos, todos habían escuchado las campanadas indicándoles que el turno nocturno habían terminado.**_

¿Nos veremos en la próxima noche? -_lo decía Foxy algo animado al esperar a los demás_-

Claro foxy, vendremos ¿como siempre en las noches? -_le respondía María al zorro animatronico_-

Adiós marcos -_lo decía Chica acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso de despedida_-

Adiós chica -_lo decía sonrojado por el beso, ya que lo había pillado desprevenido_-

Nos vemos en la noche belén -_lo decía Bonnie despidiéndose de su novia_-

Nos vemos bonnie -_se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios del conejo animatronico_-

Adiós freddy, volveremos en la siguiente noche para... -_se le acerca al oído del oso animatronico_\- ¿para pasar un rato juntos?

A...Adiós mariana, nos veremos pronto -_lo decía Freddy algo sonrojado y nervioso al ver a su chica que amaba_-

Bueno, es tiempo de irnos -_lo decía Alan trayendo el bolso de Belén_-

Es cierto, ¿no podre venir en la noche siguiente? -_lo decía recordando algo a ultima hora_-

¿Por que? -_pregunta María a su amigo_-

Tengo que irme con mis padres a visitar a unos primos míos -_lo decía Jose algo molesto por no poder estar con sus amigos en las noches_-

Descuida jose, ¿podrás venir la siguiente noche? -_lo decía Belén a su amigo Jose_-

No podre venir en la otra noche, por que me quedare allá unos días -_lo decía Jose, triste al decirle eso a los demás_-

También hermana, recuerda que nos quedan tres noches, ¿como guardias nocturnos? -_lo decía Alan a su hermana_-

¿Que? no... yo quería estar más tiempo con mi novio -_lo decía molesta_-

Belén, tranquila -_lo decía Bonnie intentando calmar a su novia_-

Bueno, ¿creo que hay que disfrutar estas tres noches que nos quedan con ustedes? -_decía Freddy a sus amigos y compañeros animatronicos_-

En eso te doy la razón freddy -_decía Alan apoyando la idea de Freddy_-

Bueno, ¿creo que es tiempo de que volvamos a nuestros lugares? ¿antes de que el dueño llegue? -_lo decía Bonnie llendose al escenario y tomando su guitarra_-

Nos vemos marcos -_lo decía Chica llendose al escenario y tomar su lugar_-

Adiós marinera maría -_lo decía Foxy despidiéndose de maría dándole un abrazo e irse a la cueva del pirata_-

Adiós, foxy... -_lo decía en un susurro suave al ver al zorro animatronico irse a su cueva_-

Nos vemos en la noche amigo -_dicho esto, Freddy se fue al escenario y tomar su lugar_-

_**Ya que todos los animatronics estaban en sus respectivos lugares, los muchachos se iban a la puerta principal y ven al dueño entrar a la pizzeria.**_

Buenos días, ¿espero que hayan tenido una bonita noche? -_lo decía el señor fazbear a los jóvenes y a sus dos guardias nocturno_-

Sí, la pasamos bien -_respondía Belén a su jefe_-

Bien, me alegra oír eso señorita rodriguez, ahora si me disculpan debo firmar unos documentos en mi oficina, así que adiós y que tengan un bonito día -_dicho esto, el señor fazbear se fue a la oficina_-

Bien, jose, maria y yo ¿nos iremos a casa? -_lo decía Mariana a sus tres amigos, algo cansada_-

Claro, ¿no hay problema en eso mariana? -_lo decía Marcos, hacia su amiga_-

Bien, ¿nos veremos en la noche? -_lo decía María despidiéndose de los demás_-

Nos vemos en unos días -_se despedía Jose de los demás_-

Bueno, ¿es tiempo de irnos? -_lo decía Alan a su hermana y a marcos_-

Si -_respondieron los dos y se dirigieron a sus casas caminando los tres, hasta llegar un cruze donde se despidieron de Marcos y se fueron a sus casas_-

Hermano, no quiero irme de ese trabajo, ¿era divertido estar hay de nuevo con nuestros amigos animatronics? -_lo decía alegre Belén_\- claro que también con mi novio que es bonnie

Sí eso lo se hermana, ¿quieres un helado? -_le pregunta Alan a su hermana_-

Sí, ¡que sea de mora! -_lo decía ansiosa de comer un delicioso helado_-

Bien, pero solo se paciente, ¿ok? -_lo decía dándole una sonrisa a su hermana_-

Ok -_lo decía alegre y devolviendo-le una sonrisa alegre a su hermano_-

-_ Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, también agradezco a tres nuevos lectores que me siguen y les gusto el fic, que son "__**Metalero Anarkista**__", "__**lucario blanco**__" y "__**tavoXPX**__", les agradezco de que se tomaran su tiempo de que leyeran mi fic y les haya gustado y también lamento no poder haberles agradecido desde que supe que habían tres nuevos lectores que les agrado mi fic, también agradezco a las 398__ visitas, un fuerte abrazo psicológico a todos, creo que me esta afectando ver a mis primos chicos "__**Hola soy **__**germán**" bueno, les agradezco a todos y que lo disfruten del capitulo por su paciencia, gracias hasta el próximo capitulo_-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin_.


	10. Una tarde entre hermanos

_**Una tarde entre hermanos.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, si no a su creador y dueño, Scott Cawthon. Excepto mis Oc's que son de mios_

_**Alan y Belén estaban desayunando tranquilamente ellos dos solos en la casa, sabiendo que deberían ir a ver a los animatronics para vigilar que no hagan otro accidente como del 87.**_

Dime alan, ¿has pensado en trabajar en la pizzeria? -_le preguntaba Belén algo curiosa a su hermano, mientras comía un pan tostado_-

Mmm... no lo se hermana, ¿trabajar seguido en ese mismo trabajo? no lo se, solo se que, ¿debemos conseguir el dinero para pagar nuestros estudios? -_le responde Alan a su hermana, mientras tomaba una taza de té_-

¿No se como puedes estar tomando un té? ¿en vez de café? -_lo decía Belén con una ceja levantada, mirando a su hermano_-

Bueno, es claro que no me gusta el café y prefiero el té en el desayuno -_le responde Alan a la pregunta interrogante de su hermana_-

Ah... hermano, ¿no entiendo como te puede gustar un té en el desayuno en ves de café? -_lo decía Belén molesta a su hermano inflando sus mejillas como berrinche_-

¿Al parecer no has madurado en nada hermanita? -_lo decía Alan, mirando el berrinche de su hermana_-

¡Oye! ¡eso fue ofensivo! -_lo decía Belén reclamándole por el comentario de su hermano_-

Ja, al menos se que no cambiaras con el tiempo, pero lo importante que saldremos los dos -_lo decía Alan, terminando de tomar su té y levantarse de su asiento para lavar su taza_-

¿A donde iremos hermano? -_le pregunta Belén curiosa a su hermano por su comentario_-

Simple mi querida hermanita, iremos a la pizzeria a disfrutar la tarde -_lo decía Alan diciéndole a su hermana donde iban a ir_-

Osea que... ¿iré a ver a mi novio? -_lo decía Belén animada y alegre en saber que iría a donde su novio_-

Sí, pero recuerda que tu y el en el día no hay nada entre ustedes, si piensan besarse y esas cosas, háganlo alejado de los clientes, no quiero explicar al señor fazbear, ¿donde ha estado su conejo animatronico? -_lo decía Alan serio a su hermana, sabiendo que esos dos estarían juntos como cualquier otro lugar en el mundo_-

Esta bien hermano, aceptare eso, pero, ¿a que hora saldremos a la pizzeria? -_le preguntaba Belén a su hermano_-

Bueno, como son aun las 10:00 AM, tenemos tiempo, iremos a las 11:30 AM a la pizzeria, ¿así que arréglate muy bien y partiremos de inmediato? -_lo decía Alan, mientras terminaba de limpiar su taza e irse a su habitación para elegir su ropa para salir_-

Esta bien hermano -_lo decía Belén, mientras termina desayunar y se va a su habitación también, no sin antes limpiar su taza y plato, para luego ir a su habitación_-

_**Mientras que los dos hermanos terminaron de arreglarse, se dirigieron de inmediato a la pizzeria freddy's fazbear pizza**_

Bien hermana, ya sabes lo que te dije, ¿nada de romance mientras haya clientes aquí? -_lo decía alan serio, mientras traía una polera de manga larga azul, una polera roja ensima, unos pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas_-

Sí, eso lo se hermano -_le responde algo deprimida al saber que no podrá estar cerca de su novio en el día, mientras ella estaba vestida con una polera morada, pantalones azules y zapatillas negras_-

Mira, se que es difícil para ti, pero recuerda que ellos son animatronics y no pueden tener esas "_cosas_" -_lo decía Alan, haciendo comillas en la última palabra a su hermana_-

Alan, ya lo se, ¿no soy una niña pequeña que se le olvida todo? -_lo decía Belén molesta, mientras se cruza de brazos_-

Eso mismo dijiste en la tarea de matemáticas y sacaste una mala nota -_lo decía Alan regañándola con esa asignatura_-

Oye, yo no soy tan buena en matemáticas, ¿como tu? -_lo decía Belén molesta, mientras camina al lado de su hermano y buscar una mesa_-

Bueno, esta bien hermanita, ahora busquemos una mesa, para poder comer tranquilos, mientras tu ves el show de los animatronics -_lo decía Alan a su hermana en un tono de burla_-

Ah... ya veras alan, ¿cuando estés enamorado de alguien? me las pagaras bien caro -_lo decía Belén, muy molesta con un sonrojo a en sus mejillas_-

Bueno, al menos encontramos una mesa cerca del escenario donde están freddy, bonnie y chica -_lo decía Alan caminando a la mesa, seguido de su hermana, mientras que se sentaban, llega una camarera para atenderlos_-

Bienvenidos a freddy's fazbear pizza, ¿que les ordeno? -_lo decía la camarera, mientras saca una libreta y un lápiz para anotar la orden_-

Sí, queremos una pizza de queso doble, una soda para mi hermana, una limonada para mi y una pizza familiar de extra queso para llevar -_lo decía Alan, mientras la camarera la __atendía_-

Bien, su orden estará lista en unos 30 minutos -_dicho esto, se va a la cocina a dejar el pedido_-

Hermano, ¿tengo una pregunta? -_lo decía Belén llamando la atención de su hermano_-

Sí, ¿que pasa hermana? -_lo decía Alan mirando a su hermana_-

¿Que tanto sabes de freddy's fazbear pizza? -_pregunta Belén, algo curiosa a su hermano_-

Bueno, solo se algunas cosas por los periódicos en estos años, siempre anunciando que hubo guardias desaparecidos, unos niños asesinados, olor putrefacto de los animatronics y un sujeto muy sospechoso -_lo decía Alan, recordando las noticias que había leído en la biblioteca de unos periódicos viejos_-

¿Como que un sujeto muy...? -_es interrumpida por la camarera que llegaba con las ordenes_-

Bien, son unos $20.50, debido a que usted es empleado aquí, tiene un descuento -_decía la camarera dejando la pizza, la soda, la limonada y la pizza que habían pedido para llevar_-

Tenga señorita -_le entrega $20.50 justo para pagar la orden de pizza_\- gracias y que tengan una buena tarde -_dicho esto, la camarera se fue a atender a otros clientes_-

Y bien, ¿que querías decirme, hermana? -_lo decía Alan a su hermana_-

No, nada hermano, olvídalo, ¿es una pregunta estúpida que te iba a decir? -_lo decía nerviosa al ver a su hermano otra vez_-

Bueno, ¿si tu invistes? -_lo decía Alan algo dudoso a su hermana, mientras los dos comían sus pizzas_-

_**Tras comer sus pizzas, los dos hermanos ven la hora que marcaban las 05:00 PM y todos los clientes empezaban a irse, incluyéndolos a los dos, mientras que Belén observa a Bonnie que se despedía de ella y ver como se iban para su casa. Al llegar, los dos hermanos ven que Marcos, María y Mariana habían llegado a la casa de los Rodriguez y sin más entraron con el permiso de alan y Belén, mientras iban a buscar sus uniformes.**_

Es increíble que ahora podamos ir a ver a nuestras parejas -_lo decía Mariana __emocionada_-

Sí, es algo bueno, ¿que ustedes tengan pareja? -_lo decía María, ganándose la miradas de su amiga y amigo_\- ¿que?

María, eres la única de nosotras, ¿que no tienes pareja, excepto alan, que ese no creo que encuentre a alguien? -_lo decía Mariana molesta con su amiga, cruzándose de brazos_-

Es verdad, ¿por que no confiesas tus sentimientos a foxy? -_lo decía Marcos sugiriéndole eso a María_-

¿Que? ¿no? -_lo decía María sonrojada en sus mejillas_\- primero que ese pirata se declare, por que si yo lo hago, ¿me vería como una chica fácil? -_lo decía dándole la espalda a Marcos y a Mariana, haciendo que ellos dos se miraran_-

Bueno, ¿tarde o temprano? ¿tendrás que decírselo algún día? -_lo decía Mariana a su amiga_-

Ya dejen de decirme eso, ¿yo no se si sienta algo por ese zorro...? -_lo decía María, más roja en sus mejillas_-

Bueno, al menos solo nos quedan tres noches, así que te sugiero que intentes de ver, si tu amas a foxy ¿como para que sea tu novio? -_lo decía Mariana a su amiga_-

¿Como crees que estaré enamorada de un animatronico? -_lo decía María, cruzada de brazos y molesta por esa pregunta de mariana_-

¿Solo era un decir? -_lo decía Mariana preocupada de su amiga_-

Bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿que les parece si mi novia les prepara sus deliciosas pizzas? y ¿yo les daré una excelente cena para ustedes y sus parejas? -_lo decía Marcos con algunos ingredientes en un bolso, con su uniforme de cocinero_-

¿Por mi no hay problema? -_lo decía Mariana sin problemas en eso a su amigo_-

Ok, pero recuerden, ¿que foxy no es mi pareja y no sera mi novio? ¿entendido? -_lo decía María molesta hacia sus dos amigos, haciéndoles abrazarse por el tono de voz seria de ella_-

Bueno, solo... ¿falta que alan y belén estén listos? -_lo decía Mariana aterrada por su amiga_-

Sí, ¿por que tardan tanto? -_lo decía María cruzada de brazos molesta_\- ¿esos dos nos harán llegar tarde?

De hecho maría, ¿nosotros dos estamos aquí? -_lo decía Belén, mirando a su hermano, que estaba serio y con una mirada asesina sin expresión alguna_-

Ah... ¿creo que hable de más? -_lo decía María, volteándose y ver a Alan, mirándola con una mirada de serio_-

María, ¿siempre tienes que apurar las cosas? -_lo decía Alan, calmado peor aun con esa mirada fría y sin __expresión_\- sera mejor que vayamos a la pizzeria antes de que el señor fazbear, ¿crea que no iremos? -_lo decía dirigiéndose a la puerta_-

Bueno, mi hermano, siempre tiene razón, aun que no sepa como demostrar aun sus emisiones, ¿debido que ustedes tres ya saben? -_lo decía Belén arrastrando a sus tres amigos afuera de la casa_-

Bien, ¿al menos sera una bonita noche?

Ni que lo digas marcos, desde ahora las noches serán muy divertidas, con nuestras parejas, a sí... cierto, maría no considera a foxy ¿como su pareja o futuro novio? -_lo decía Mariana con un tono de burla_-

Ah... ¡me tienes harta mariana! ¡ven aquí! -_lo decía María enojada y muy sonrojada persiguiendo a una asustada Mariana_-

¡Lo siento! -_lo decía Mariana escapando de su perseguidora y amiga_-

¡Ya veras mariana cuando te atrape! ¡no corras cobarde! -_lo decía María persiguiendo a su amiga enojada_-

¿Esas dos son así? -_lo decía Alan, mirando a Marcos esperando una respuesta_-

Lamentablemente, si, ¿son así ellas dos? -_lo decía Marcos avergonzado de sus dos amigas_-

Bueno, ¿al menos no se aburrirán en el camino? -_lo decía Belén positiva-mente, para intentar de animar el ambiente_-

¿Eso espero? -_lo decían Alan y Marcos al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigían a la pizzeria_-

-_ Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho a los lectores que leen mi fic, solo quedan 3 noches a nuestros amigos y a nuestros dos guardias nocturnos de la pizzeria. Bueno, aprovecho agradecer a las 488 visitas, aquí les deje el capitulo que tanto esperaron, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto o no el fic, recuerden que no acepto insultos o review's hablando mal de uno y lamento que este capitulo haya sido corto, pero bueno, espero que les agrade, a todos los lectores que estén haciendo un Fic de Five Nights At freddy's, les deseo mucha suerte en sus fics y en futuros proyectos. También aprovecho de avisar que tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte con los toy's, así que ya están avisados. bueno aquí me despido y que tengan un buen día o noche. _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	11. Quinta Noche

_**Quinta noche: la confección de amor y una cena entre amigos.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a su dueño Scott Cawthon, exceptos los Oc's que son míos._

_**\- 11:30 PM -**_

_** Los cinco habían llegado 30 minutos para que dieran las doce, solo que al entrar estaba el señor fazbear que los estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa a sus dos guardias nocturnos y a sus tres amigos que los acompañaban.**_

Vaya, miren quien están aquí, son mis dos guardias nocturnos con sus tres amigos -_lo decía el señor Fazbear, mientras abrazaba a los cinco __jóvenes_-

¿Por que nos abraza señor fazbear? -_preguntaba Marcos algo confundido_-

¿Por que? por que ahora que tengo a mis cuatro animatronics en perfectas condiciones, la pizzeria ha ganado mucho dinero y también la popularidad de la pizzeria esta como hace años, ¿por eso les agradezco a los cinco...? -_lo decía el señor Fazbear, mientras observaba que no eran los seis jóvenes, si no cinco_\- pero, ¿al parecer no eran seis de ustedes?

Ah, ¿si...sobre eso? jose y sus padres fueron a ver a unos primos lejos de la ciudad? -_le respondía Mariana al señor Fazbear_-

Bueno, le enviare por correo a su amigo, mientras que cuando ustedes cinco terminen su turno esta noche, les dará unos cheques de $350.00 para cada uno -_lo decía alegre el señor fazbear, mientras miraba su reloj_\- bueno debo irme, ¿nos vemos jóvenes y que tengan una bonita noche? -_dicho esto, se fue en su auto y desaparece de la vista_-

Bien, son las 11:50 de la tarde, ¿así que si me disculpan, me ire a la oficina? -_lo decía Alan a sus tres amigos y a su hermana y se va a la oficina_-

Bueno, tengo que preparar las cosas para cenar entre todos, ¿así que si me buscan estaré en la cocina? -_dicho esto marcos, se marcho a la cocina con su bolso que traía su atuendo de chef y los ingredientes para cocinar algo delicioso dejando solas a las tres chicas en el área de comidas_-

Bien, nosotras dos iremos al escenario esperando a nuestros novios así que tu maría, deberías confesar tus sentimientos hacia foxy -_lo decía Mariana a su única amiga que no tenia novio ganándose una mirada de asesina por parte de ella_-

¿Como te odio mariana? -_lo decía maría cruzada de brazos y muy sonrojada en su rostro_-

Mariana, no deberías asustar así a maría -_lo decía Belén, enojada al ver a su amiga, molestando a María_-

¿Que es la verdad? -_lo decía Mariana molesta con Belén_\- aparte, ¿lo hago por el bien de ella?

Déjala en paz y ¿vamos al escenario? ¿que no tardaran en despertar nuestros novios? -_lo decía Belén, arrastrando a Mariana a la fuerza hacia el escenario donde estaban Bonnie, Freddy y Chica_-

Vaya, ¿es increíble que belén y mariana tengan novios? -_lo decía María, dejando su bolso en la mesa y sacando su cuaderno de dibujos y empieza a dibujar al trió animatronico en el escenario_-

_** Mientras que María estaba en el área de comida y Belén con mariana estaban en el escenario donde estaban los tres animatronics. Mientras en la cocina, Marcos se había puesto su uniforme de chef y empieza a sacar todo lo necesario para hacer una cena para todos, incluyendo a los animatronics.**_

Bien, ya tengo, ¿los condimentos, la carne, el aceite, la sal, el caldo de carne, los vídeos, las zanahorias y las especias? solo me faltaría una hoya, ¿una sarten lo bastante grande para cocinar la carne y un colador...? -_lo decía marcos observando que no le falte nada, mientras revisaba las alacena en búsqueda de lo que necesitaba_\- Bueno, ¿hay que seguir buscando?

_**\- 12:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado media hora y los animatronics aun no se movían, dejando esperando a sus novias, mientras que María daba unos buenos detalles en su dibujo con el juego de sombras y luz. Mientras que en la oficina, Alan estaba sacando su guitarra acústica para empezar a practicar otra vez.**_

Vaya, ¿si que es una noche tranquila? -_lo decía Alan, escuchando el silencio de la pizzeria_-

_¿Ni que lo digas? Alan_ -_lo decía Jack, en la mente de Alan_-

Genial, justo cuando iba a disfrutar un bonito silencio y ¿tu tienes que aparecer en mi mente? -_lo decía Alan molesto al escuchar la voz de su otra entidad Jack_-

_¿Que? no hay un, ¿hola jack? o ¿como has estado, jack? _-_lo decía molesto Jack al ver desde la mente de Alan que lo estaba ignorando_\- _Oh, vamos alan, ¿no vas a hablarme?_

No te hablare, amenazaste al novio de mi hermana y las parejas de mis amigos

_Oye, ¿que culpa tengo yo de que tus amigos y tu hermana tenían como pareja a los animatronics asesinos? ¿que habían matado a muchos guardias nocturnos antes que ustedes dos?_ -_lo decía Jack, serio en sus palabras hacia Alan_-

Buen intento jack, pero no caeré en esa otra vez y cuando pueda... -_es interrumpido al ver una ilusión mostrando el rostro de bonnie con unos ojos negros y una pupila blanca y luego cambiando a una de Freddy rápidamente mostrando unas palabras diciendo "It's me" sorprendiendo a los dos_-

_¿Que fue eso?_ -_preguntaba Jack algo sorprendido de ver lo mismo que Alan_-

¿No lo se? pero, ¿sea lo que sea? ¿no debe ser nada bueno? -_lo decía Alan, usando la tablet y viendo en una de las cámaras cerca de la puerta, observa un cartel desfigurado de Freddy_\- ¿que esta pasando, aquí?

_¿No tengo la menor idea? ¿que fue eso?_ -_lo decía Jack confundido_-

_**\- 01:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado una hora mientras que los animatronics, por fin se movían y los tres animatronics, solo pudieron ver a las tres chicas, así que bajaron los tres para estar con sus respectivas novias, mientras que Chica buscaba a su novio.**_

Chica, si buscas a tu novio marcos, ¿debe estar en la cocina? -_lo decía Belén, mientras era abrazada cariñosa-mente por su novio animatronico_-

Gracias belén -_dicho esto de agradecimiento, Chica fue a la cocina a ver a su novio_-

Bueno, ¿ya que estamos los dos sólitos? ¿que quieres hacer, mariana? -_lo decía Freddy con un tono coqueto a su novia_-

Pues... ¿ven aquí, freddy? -_lo decía Mariana sonrojada, mientras llevaba a su novio animatronico tomado de las manos a los baños, dejando a Belén con bonnie y María solos_-

Bueno belén, que te parece si vamos a partes y servicios para... ¿ya sabes...? -_es interrumpido por un beso inesperado de su novia, dejándolo embobado_-

Pues, ¿vamos mi conejito querido? -_dicho esto, Belén le guiña el ojo y camina hacia partes y servicios, mientras era seguida de su novio detrás de ella, dejando a María sola en el área de comida y cierto conejo le hiso una señal a su amigo zorro para que fuera con ella_-

Ah... marinera maría... -_lo decía el zorro animatronico, algo nervioso al estar acercándose a María_-

¿Sí? ¿que pasa foxy? -_lo decía María, sorprendida de ver a Foxy fuera de su cueva del pirata_-

Pues... ¿quería hablarte de algo en privado en mi cueva? -_lo decía Foxy, mientras se iba a la cueva del pirata, seguido de María_-

_** Mientras que Foxy y María iban hacia la cueva del pirata para hablar de algo en privado. En la cocina, Chica entraba y ve a su novio vestido de un uniforme de chef y que estaría al parecer cocinando algo en una hoya, mientras buscaba algo en las alacenas.**_

¡Marcos! -_gritaba Chica, mientras corría hacia su novio, llamando la atención de este_-

¡C...Chica! -_Marcos ve como su novia animatronica se lanzaba en sima de el y atrapándola en un abrazo, pero como ella era más pesada que el, cayeron los dos al suelo_\- auch, ¿eso si que...? -_no alcanza a terminar de hablar, debido que el estaba abajo y su novia arriba de el, mientras que chica se sobaba la nuca_-

Auch, ¿eso si que dolió? -_lo decía la pollita animatronica, mientras se sobaba la nuca_-

Ah... chica... -_lo decía Marcos algo sonrojado en la posición que estaban los dos, llamando la atención de su novia_-

¿Que pasa marcos? -_lo decía Chica mirando a su novio y al ver ella en sima de el, en una posición incomoda para ambos, ella se sonroja y se levanta rápidamente con un sonrojo de __vergüenza_\- perdona marcos, ¿no me había dado cuenta que había quedado arriba tuyo? -_lo decía Chica muy sonrojada de __vergüenza_-

N...No te preocupes chica, ¿los accidentes pasan? -_lo decía Marcos levantándose del suelo y ver a su novia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas de ella ya que el estaba igual de vergüenza de como se habían quedado los dos_-

¿Hagamos que esto nunca paso? -_lo decía Chica, desviando la mirada de su novio_-

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, ¿nada de esto paso? -_lo decía Marcos, volviendo a lo que hacia, buscando un colador en la alacenas de la cocina_-

_**\- 02:00 AM -**_

_** Ya habían pasado una hora desde el pequeño accidente vergonzoso de Marcos con Chica que al caer los dos se habían quedado en una posición muy incomoda. Mientras que en partes y servicios, Belén con ayuda de Bonnie desactivaron la cámara de la habitación y hay empezar a dar sus besos apasionados.**_

Hay belén, ¿no sabes, cuanto te extrañaba? -_lo decía Bonnie, mientras que el y Belén se daban unos besos __apasionados_-

Tu no sabes, ¿como me sentía sin estar contigo? ¿mi conejito de la suerte? -_lo decía Belén, sorprendiendo y sonrojando al conejo animatronico_-

Hay, ¿cuanto te amo? ¿mi hermosa guardia de seguridad? -_lo decía bonnie tomando a Belén y sentándola en la mesa de partes y servicios, mientras se daban besos __apasionados_-

Mmm... mi conejito es tan apasionado, como me gustaría que tu y yo... -_se le acerca al oído de su novio animatronico susurrándole cosas y sorprendiendo al conejo, mientras este se sonrojaba como un tomate_-

¿En serio? ¿adoptarías a un conejo? -_lo decía Bonnie, con unas lagrimas hacia su novia_-

Claro que adoptaría a un conejito, si es un conejo macho, lo llamaría como, ¿bonnie junior o Sebastian? -_lo decía Belén pensando en los nombres de sus futuros conejos_-

Y... ¿si es una conejita? -_le preguntaba Bonnie erosionado de su novia_-

Pues, ¿la llamaría esperanza, sophia, alejandra, claudia, etc? -_lo decía Belén, dándole una sonrisa a su novio animatronico_-

Me has hecho el animatronic más feliz en el mundo belén -_lo decía Bonnie, abrazando la cintura de su novia_\- no sabes lo feliz que me siento, al saber, ¿que adoptarías a un conejo para que sea nuestro hijo? -_lo decía Bonnie llorando, pero no eran aceite, eran lagrimas reales, mientras que sentía la acaricias de su novia que le daba en su nuca_-

Ya, se que te agrada de que adoptara a un conejo para que lo criáramos como nuestro -_lo decía Belén con un cariño puro a su novio, en forma de consuelo_-

Gracias belén, por darme ese privilegio de ser padre de un conejo adoptado y criarlo ¿como nuestro hijo? -_mira a los ojos de su novia, mientras que ella miraba esos ojos rojos de su novio_-

Seremos una bonita familia, tu y yo como los padres, alan, marcos, jose freddy con foxy ¿como los tíos? y chica, mariana con maría ¿como las tías? -_lo decía Belén alegre_-

B...Belén -_lo decía Bonnie con sus ojos aun llorando por lo tranquila que era su novia y guardia nocturna, mientras que ella solo le daba una sonrisa alegre hacia el_-

_**\- 03:00 AM -**_

_** Ya en partes y servicios, se podían escuchar unos llantos provenientes de Bonnie, mientras se aferraba en la cintura de su novia y futura madre de unos conejos adoptivos que ella tendría y criarían ella con el como padres. Mientras que el los baños, Mariana y Freddy estaban dándose unos besos apasionados.**_

Ah... freddy, no sabes, ¿cuanto te amo? -_lo decía Mariana en un beso apasionado con freddy_-

Me amas tanto que adoptarías a un osito y ¿criarlo como nuestro hijo? -_lo decía Freddy, apasionado por el momento, mientras que mariana se separa de freddy por falta de aire unidos con un hilo de saliva_-

Freddy fazbear, ¿como se te ocurre, pedirme eso? ¿los osos atacan a las personas cuando ya son adultos? -_lo decía Mariana enojada y sonrojada por el comentario de su novio_-

Oye, te recuerdo ¿que se todo lo que pasa haya afuera? ¿estamos programados para estar dentro de esta pizzeria? -_lo decía Freddy excusándose de su novia, para que no lo regañe_-

Ah... freddy fazbear, podrias haber pedido a alan, ¿que les re-programara y pudieran usar la Internet de la pizzeria? ¿para que todos se informara de lo que esta sucediendo afuera de la pizzeria? -_lo decía Mariana caminando hacia los baños de la mujeres_-

Perdona amorsito, ¿no quería hacerte enojar? -_lo decía Freddy, intentando de calmar a su novia y ve que ella entra en el baño de mujeres_\- ahora, ¿si que estoy en problemas?

¿Freddy? -_lo decía Mariana detrás de la puerta del baño de mujeres_-

¿Que pasa mi amorsito de miel? -_lo decía Freddy, con un tono coqueto a su novia, pero no recibió respuesta_\- ¿mariana? ¿amorsito? -_se acerca al la puerta del baño de mujeres y en un segundo, fue jalado adentro del baño de mujeres, mientras que era Mariana que lo había entrado y la estaba abrazando_-

¿No quiero estar enojada contigo mi osito? -_lo decía Mariana, mientras lo abrazaba y miraba a los ojos azules de su novio animatronico_-

M...Mariana, ¿estamos en el baño de mujeres? -_lo decía Freddy, algo nervioso al estar dentro del baño de mujeres_\- yo no puedo estar a... -_es interrumpido por un tierno beso de su novia_-

¿Calla mi osito? ¿esto no se lo diremos a nadien? -_dicho esto, Mariana con Freddy, se siguieron dando unos besos apasionados, en el baño de mujeres sin que nadien lo supiera dejando a un freddy embobado por su novia_-

_** Mientras que Mariana y Freddy dentro del baño de mujeres, se estaban dando unos besos apasionados como pareja, Foxy y María estaban sentados en el suelo de madera de la cueva del pirata, para hablar de unas cosas en privado, sin que nadien los molestaran.**_

Bien, ¿que querías decirme, capitán foxy? -_lo decía María, sentada en el suelo a lo indio, mirando a su amigo animatronico_-

Bueno... la verdad marinera maría, es algo difícil de explicarle, ya que solo nos conocemos por cuatro noches y ¿esta seria la quinta noche que nos conocemos? -_lo decía Foxy, nervioso al ver la mirada interrogatorio de María, mientras que el jugaba con su garfio_-

¿Que quieres decirme, foxy? -_lo decía María, algo inquieta de ver al zorro animatronico que estaba callado y nervioso de vez en cuando_-

Bueno... ¿que la verdad la admiro mucho en su talento? ¿desde que la conozco estas cuatro noches? -_lo decía Foxy, sonrojado, pero por su pelaje rojo, no se notaba_-

Bueno, si eso quería decirme capitán, ¿mejor me voy al área de comida? o ¿a la oficina donde esta alan? -_lo decía María, levantándose del suelo y caminado hacia afuera de la cueva del pirata_-

No espere marinera maría -_lo decía Foxy, tomando de la mano de maría, sonrojándose aun más y a ella por tal acción por parte del zorro animatronico_\- "_Vamos haslo ahora, ¿que tienes la oportunidad?_" -_lo decía Foxy, mentalmente dándose ánimos para si mismo_-

¿Ahora que foxy? -_lo decía molesta María con su sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras miraba al zorro animatronico_-

Marinera maría, yo... -_Foxy, ya apunto de entrar al nerviosismo en sus circuitos, toma el rostro de maría, sorprenderla y dándole un beso tierno_-

"_Díos mio, f...foxy, ¿me esta besando? es mi primer beso en mi vida... aun que para ser un animatronic, tiene esa pasión ¿como si fuese un humano?_" -_lo decía María mentalmente, mientras que ella coloca sus manos en el cuello del animatronico y correspondiendo el beso_-

"_Lo hise, ¿la estoy besando? no es un sueño, es real... al parecer a la marinera maría, ¿le gusto? me esta correspondiendo el beso, ¿quiero...? ¿quiero que ella y yo seamos novios?_" -_lo decía Foxy, pensando mentalmente, mientras se daban un beso apasionado entre los dos, hasta que maría se separa por la falta de aire_-

F...Foxy... yo... -_lo decía atónita María hacia el zorro animatronico, mirando sus ojos de orbes ámbar directamente_-

Marinera maría, yo... ¿yo quiero que usted y yo...? -_lo decía Foxy, algo nervioso al verla a los ojos de maría_-

¿que quieres foxy? -_lo decía algo calmada y aun atónita por el beso apasionado que se dieron los dos_-

¿Quiero que usted sea...? -_lo decía Foxy, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y juntando el valor y decirle a María, lo que el tenia que haberle dicho_\- ¿mi novia?

Foxy... -_lo decía María, tomando el rostro del zorro animatronico_\- mi respuesta es un sí, ¿si quiero ser tu novia? -_dicho esto María, dejando a un Foxy se había sorprendido y los dos volvieron a juntar sus labios y unirlos en un beso apasionado, mientras que foxy aun la besaba se habían ganado cerca de donde foxy, siempre se duerme, pero ahora estaban besándose, dejando a maría, en sima suyo, mientras ella apegada al pelaje de su novio, ella aun correspondía el beso del zorro animatronico_

_**\- 04:00 AM-**_

_** Foxy y María, se estaban dando un beso apasionado en la cueva del pirata, debido que los dos estaban felices de que los dos ahora eran novios. Mientras que en la cocina, Chica hacia sus pizzas para todos, debido que no podía sacar esa imagen vergonzosa con su novio, pero ella lo miraba de reojo y el también, mientras cocinaba la cena para todos con sus parejas, incluyendo a Alan, como son amigos, debería comer algo el ya que no había comido mucho en el día.**_

Ah... marcos, ¿que cocinas? -_lo decía Chica, acercándose a su novio que estaba cocinando algo en la hoya_-

Bueno amor, estoy preparando una sopa con caldo de carne con algunas zanahorias y especias en una hoya mediana y en la hoya grande estoy preparando unos fideos que llevara carne de vacuno, ¿como el plato principal? ya que ahora traje un libro de recetas de cocina, ¿como te había prometido? -_lo decía Marcos, sonrojado sacando de su bolso, un libro de cocina de distintos platillos con recetas y entregándoselo a su novia animatronica_-

G...Gracias marcos, ¿siempre eres tan amable, cariñoso y tierno cuando te conviene? -_le da un beso en la mejilla a su novio, haciendo que Marcos quede rojo en su rostro por la alegría y sorpresa de su novia_-

Bueno... gracias chica, es lo que haría por mi novia que es la mejor cocinera del mundo -_lo decía Marcos, sonrojado hacia su novia_-

Bueno... ¿quieres pizza? -_le pregunta Chica a su novio, mientras sacaba del horno una pizza mediana_-

Esta bien amor -_dicho esto Marcos, se sienta en una silla de la cocina y come pizza con su novia, mientras se miraban de reojo_-

Marcos... ¿crees que soy bonita? -_le pregunta Chica a su novio_-

Siempre seras bonita para mi y la mejor novia que nadien podría tener -_le respondía Marcos, algo sonrojado a su novia animatronica_-

hay... mi marcos es tan dulce y sincero conmigo -_lo decía Chica con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazando a su novio con cariño_\- ¿nunca habría tenido a un novio tan amable, cariñoso, dulce y muy sincero que haya tenido?

Sí... es verdad, mis padres siempre me habían enseñado que a una dama hay que decirle la verdad y ser fiel en una relación -_lo decía Marcos sonrojado hacia su novia_-

Chi... -_Marcos no termino de hablar, debido que Chica le había dado un beso apasionado y el correspondía el beso, mientras pone a fuego lento las hoyas y la sarten para disfrutar el momento con su novia_-

_** Marcos y Chica se seguían besando apasionadamente, en la oficina de seguridad, Alan estaba observando detalladamente el cartel de freddy que estaba distorsionado.**_

¿Por que ese cartel esta distorsionado? -_se preguntaba para si mismo, pero debido a que su otra entidad estaba aun con el_-

_¿Para que me preguntas? ¿si, yo no se la respuesta?_ -_le preguntaba Jack, sin saber que Alan se estaba haciendo la pregunta para si mismo_-

¿Quien te pregunto? ¿me estaba haciendo la pregunta para mi mismo? -_le responde Alan, con molestia_-

_oh, perdona no lo sabia, ¿señor genio? _-_lo decía Jack, molestando a Alan_-

Genial, por ese accidente, tuve que tener una doble personalidad -_lo decía Alan, al sentirse miserable al estar escuchando a su otra entidad molestándolo en su mente_-

_Vamos alan, ¿antes eras divertido?_ -_lo decía Jack, molesto por Alan_-

Eres un verdadero idiota, ¿verdad?

_Oye, ¿yo no soy un aguafiestas cuando le plazca?_

Sí, ¿como digas? -_lo decía alan ignorando a su otra entidad, mientras exploraba el lugar y entra a la oficina del jefe_\- ¿veamos que encuentro aquí?

_Sea lo que sea, ¿algo malo?_

¿Cállate quieres? -_dicho esto, Alan se dirigió al escritorio de su jefe y empezó a observar archivos, carpetas, horarios de los empleados, cuentas de las ganancias y se mete en la computadora de su jefe y empieza a revisar los archivos del computador_\- ¿Hmm? ¿creo que estos archivos los leeré en mi casa? -_lo decía Alan, usando un mp3 y copiando todos los archivos del computador al mp3_\- sea lo que sea, veré estos archivos en mi casa tranquilo y sin que el jefe se entere, mientras descarga los archivos, ordenare ¿como estaba la oficina cuando entre? -_dicho esto Alan, empieza a dejar las cosas como estaban_-

_**\- 05:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado una hora mientras que todos estaban con sus parejas y Alan estaba descargando y copiando los archivos del computador de su jefe y verlos en su casa, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien desde el área de comida.**_

Muchachos, ¡trajimos pizza! -_lo decía Chica alegre, llamando a todos, mientras que marcos colocaba unos platos de sopa en la mesa_-

¿Que pasa? -_se preguntaban María, Belén, Mariana con sus parejas caminando hacia el área de comida_-

¿Sucede algo? -_lo decía Alan, caminado y apareciendo en el área de comida_-

Les preparamos unas deliciosas pizzas y marcos les cocino algo delicioso para todos -_lo decía Chica abrazando a su novio, mientras el se sonrojaba_-

Wow, se ve deliciosa marcos, ¿tu lo hiciste? -_preguntaba Belén, sorprendida y maravillada por la sopa que había preparado Marcos_-

Así es, hay suficiente para todos nosotros, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la cocina a preparar el segundo plato para todos, así que disfruten de su cena -_dicho esto, se va a la cocina a preparar todo para el segundo plato para que probaran la comida de marcos_-

Mmm... esta muy delicioso, ¿no lo crees amorsito? -_lo decía María a su novio __animatronico_-

Sí, no esta mal, ¿para un marinero como marcos? -_lo decía Foxy, probando la sopa que había preparado Marcos_-

Yo digo que marcos tiene habilidad en la cocina -_lo decía Freddy, opinando sobre la comida de marcos_-

Sí, es verdad en eso freddy, marcos es alguien bueno, podría convertirse en un gran chef -_lo decía Chica, mientras se sentaba y probaba la sopa de su novio_-

¿Tu que crees Bonnie? -_le preguntaba Belén a su novio_-

Mmm... en mi opinión, esta deliciosa la sopa y es increíble, ¿que esto no nos ha dañado nuestros circuitos? -_lo decía Bonnie, mirando a su novia_-

Y tu alan, ¿como crees que esta la sopa de mi novio? -_le pregunta Chica al ver a Alan en la mesa y ganándose todas las miradas hacia el_-

Digo que esta delicioso, no había probado así desde... ¿que nuestra madre preparaba así una sopa? -_lo decía con una mirada baja, con un rostro __nostálgico_-

Vamos alan, ya veras que la policía atrapara a ese asesino -_lo decía Belén, intentando consolar a su hermano_-

Gracias belén -_le da una sonrisa agradable para su hermana_-

_**\- 05:15 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado quince minutos y todos habían aprovechado de tomar una sopa muy deliciosa preparado por Marcos, mientras que el traía unos platos y lo colocaba en los lugares de los demás, sorprendiéndolos que eran fideos con carne de vacuno con una hoja de menta en sima de cada carne de los platos.**_

Espero, ¿que les guste el platillo principal a todos? -_lo decía Marcos, mientras se sentaba cerca de su novia animatronica y la miraba __sonriente_-

Sabes algo marcos, ¿cuando probé tu sopa? estaba muy delicioso -_lo decía Chica animada al ver que a su novio le quedo excelente la sopa, mientras comía un pedazo de carne de vacuno y fideos_\- ¿incluso estos fideos con esta carne sabe deliciosa? -_lo decía anonadada Chica, mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla mientras disfrutaba de su comida_-

G...Gracias chica -_lo decía sonrojado Marcos por el comentario de su novia_-

Chica tiene razón, eres un excelente cocinero, espero ¿que cuando termines tus estudios? pudieras, trabajar aquí en la pizzeria ¿como cocinero? -_lo decía Freddy al ver al novio de su amiga animatronica_-

¿En serio? -_lo decía sorprendido Marcos al comentario de Freddy_-

Es verdad marcos, eres un cocinero excelente, eres igual que chica, apasionado en la cocina, ¿cuando ella prepara sus pizzas son deliciosas? y ¿al comparar con tu comía? diría que están parejos -_lo decía Bonnie, siendo sincero al novio de Chica_-

Gracias bonnie, gracias amigos por dame ánimos, descuiden que cuando termine mis estudios, le pediré al señor fazbear que me contrate ¿como cocinero por un tiempo? -_lo decía Marcos, algo más animado_-

Ese es mi novio -_lo decía Chica abrazando a Marcos, mientras todos se reían de como se veían la pareja, sin darse cuenta que Alan había terminado de comer e irse a la oficina_-

Oye marinero marcos, espero volver a probar algún día tu comida aparte de las pizzas de chica, los dos se notan, ¿que hacen una bonita pareja de cocineros? -_lo decía Foxy, anonadado a sus dos amigos, mientras los dos se sonrojaban por el comentario de Foxy_-

Bueno, es tiempo de que volvamos a estar con nuestras parejas en privado, ¿así que nos vemos dentro de poco? -_lo decía Belén a sus amigos, mientras se iban dejando a Marcos y a Chica, mientras recogían los platos y llevarlos a la cocina_-

_**\- 05:25 AM-**_

_** Habían pasado ya diez minutos desde que todos probaron la comida de marcos y quedando satisfechos, fueron a descansar en los lugares a donde estaban antes de ser llamados a cenar, Bonnie con Belén en partes y servicios, Foxy con María en la cueva del pirata y Freddy con Mariana en las puertas de los baños, mientras estaban sentados y acurrucados en una esquina. Chica y Marcos estaban en la cocina limpiando los platos, pero marcos le impidió que ella lavara los platos, como el siempre ayudaba a su familia a preparar siempre el almuerzo y cena, siempre ayudando a su madre en la cocina, mientras que sus padres trabajaban en el restaurante. Mientras que Alan estaba en la oficina, coloco la cámara cerca de la puerta izquierda y pudo ver de nuevo el póster de Freddy aun distorsionado.**_

¿Aun sigue ese póster de freddy distorsionado? -_se preguntaba Alan, por el póster mientras lo observaba por la cámara atentamente_-

Sea lo que sea, ¿mañana en la siguiente noche lo averiguare? -_lo decía Alan, mientras dejaba la tablet en el escritorio y tomando su guitarra acústica, empieza a tocar unas notas de su guitarra inundando con el hermoso sonido acústico de las cuerdas, mientras tocaba recordando uno de los temas que el escuchaba de su grupo favorito, en una versión __acústica_-

¿De hace tiempo no tocaba las canciones? ¿que escuchaba en acústica? -_lo decía Alan, sorprendido de asi mismo_-

Bueno, ¿creo que sera por hoy e irme a preparar mis cosas? ¿para que todos nos vayamos de aquí? -_dicho esto, observo la hora de su reloj que marcaban las 5:55 AM y fue a por el mp3 que estaba en la oficina de su jefe y se lo guarda sin que nadie supiera nada_-

_**\- 06:00 AM -**_

_** Se escucho las campanadas con las voces de los niños indicando que el turno nocturno se había terminado y que el guardia nocturno debería prepararse para irse. Mientras que todos estaban en el área de comida despidiéndose de sus parejas, Alan llega junto a los demás.**_

Bueno, ¿nos veremos en la siguiente noche? -_le preguntaba Freddy a los demás_-

Claro, cuanta con eso y si tienen los cuatro algún problema, no más el jefe me avisa y podre venir a revisarlos, claro con el permiso de mi hermana y de mis amigos -_lo decía Alan, mirando a las respectiva parejas de los animatronics y ellos asintieron con la cabeza_-

Bien, nos vemos amorsito -_dicho esto, Chica se acerca a Marcos y le da un beso, mientras se iba a su lugar_-

Adios chica, ¿te cuidas bien? -_lo decía Marcos, dándole una pulsera de color violeta, que había dejado en la mano de su novia animatronica, mientras ella se lo __ponía_-

Bueno, sera mejor que vaya a abrir la puerta, así que si me disculpan -_lo decía Belén a ir a abrir la puerta principal y dejarla abierta_-

Te acompañamos amiga -_lo decían María y Mariana acompañando a su amiga dejando a los dos chicos solos en el área de comida_-

¿Lo pasaste bien marcos? -_le preguntaba Alan a su amigo_-

Sí, si, la pase muy bien, y más con mi novia, bueno... ¿nos vemos más tarde alan? -_se despedía Marcos de Alan y luego de las chicas y se va a su casa feliz y sonrojado por recordar que Chica y El habían quedado en una posición bastante incomoda entre los dos_-

Adiós marcos... -_lo decía Alan, mientras que al mirar de reojo al oscuro pasillo, pudo notar unas pupilas blancas entre la oscuridad del pasillo, hasta que lo llamo su hermana_-

Alan, vamos el jefe ya esta aquí y ¿nos dará los cheques? -_lo decía Belén emocionada que por fin con el dinero de la pizzeria podrían pagar por fin sus estudios_-

Sí, ya voy -_le responde y vuelve ver al oscuro pasillo y no ve esas pupilas blancas y sin más, se retiro afuera del recinto y se encuentra con su jefe_-

Bien, como están todos aquí, aquí están los cheques que les había prometido a los cinco, pero... ¿donde esta su amigo? -_lo decía el señor Fazbear al ver solo cuatro jóvenes y no los cinco_-

Marcos se tuvo que ir a su casa, así que más tarde le entrego yo su cheque jefe -_lo decía Alan a su jefe_-

Bueno, como has demostrado ser alguien confiable, te pasare el cheque de tu amigo y ya que conté bien el dinero ya no les daré $350.00 si no más bien $850.00 a cada uno -_lo decía el señor Fazbear feliz entregándoles a los cuatro unos cheques de $850.00 dolares para cada uno_-

Gracias señor fazbear -_lo dijeron las dos chicas al señor Fazbear_-

Gracias, jefe -_le decía Belén agradecía a su jefe, mientras guardaba su cheque y el de su hermano_-

Bueno que tenga buenos días a los cuatro, así que adiós -_se despido de los cuatro el señor fazbear y se fue a su oficina y ellos empezaron a caminar por la calle a sus casas_-

_** Mientras que desde la oscuridad de la pizzeria, estaba hay un animatronico con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas.**_

¿Así que hay dos guardias nocturnos? esto se pondrá interesante... espero que estén preparados, por que esta noche me tocara a mi meterlos en un traje de freddy -_dicho esto, el animatronico desaparece de la oscuridad con una sonrisa __cínica_-

¿Hmm? -_se detenía Alan de repente, llamando a la atención de las tres chicas que lo acompañaban_-

¿Te sucede algo hermano? -_le pregunta Belén algo preocupada por su hermano_-

¿No es nada? es que solo sentía, ¿como si algo me estuviera observando en la oscuridad de esa pizzeria? -_lo decía Alan, volviendo a ver a la pizzeria_-

¿Debió ser de tu imaginación? -_le preguntaba Mariana a su amigo_-

Tarvez, algo oculta esa pizzeria en esa oscuridad, ¿que hay siempre cuando algún guardia? ¿quedara en ese trabajo de guardia nocturno? -_lo decía María, suponiendo cosas para su amigo_-

Sea lo que sea, ¿debe ser algo de mi imaginación? -_dicho esto, Alan con Belén, María y Mariana siguieron su camino hacia sus casas_-

-_ Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que me he estado reescribiendo como 20 veces en estas semanas y por fin terminarlo y también agradezco a las 669 visitas de los lectores y también les dejare con esta duda, ¿Quien sera el animatronico que estaba observando desde la oscuridad? eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo y tengan paciencia para el próximo capitulo. No olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el capitulo o no, no sean tímidos en comentar sobre mi fic, se que me he demorado harto, pero como ahora tuve pre-universitario y aparte de que algunas de mis clases en mi colegio son algo largos, pero como supe que tendré "Paro indefinido" desde el lunes, asi que no tendré clases por unos días y estaré yendo al pre-universitario un poco más tranquilo y poder avanzar en el fic. A todos los lectores que estén leyendo esto último que si tienen fics de Five Nights At Freddy's, no olviden que tienen a alguien que los estará apoyando, excepto que sea géneros yaoi, quede trauma-do por unos amigos del colegio, pero aun así, tienen un apoyo, Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	12. La tienda de mascotas y la nueva guardia

_**La tienda de mascotas y una nueva guardia.**_

_**Había amanecido y eran las 10:30 AM, Alan, estaba en su habitación viendo los archivos que tenia el señor Fazbear en su computador de la pizzeria. Mientras que Belén preparaba el desayuno para los dos y luego salir a la tienda de mascotas.**_

Alan, ¿el desayuno esta listo? -_lo decía Belén, ganándose en las escaleras esperando a su hermano siempre_-

Ya voy belén, ¿solo dame un momento? -_le respondió Alan a su hermana desde su habitación_-

Alan, ¿no me digas que estas perfeccionando más tu prótesis biorobotica? ¿no es así? -_lo decía, Belén molesta por la idiotez de su hermano mayor_-

No es mi brazo para que sepas hermanita -_lo decía Alan, ordenando las imprimiciones de las hojas del archivo y dejándolos en una carpeta_-

Si, ¿como no? -_lo decía Belén, molesta con su hermano_\- ¿alan, sera mejor que me abras en este instantes? -_lo decía, Belén enojada a su hermano_-

Oye, ¿desde cuando te has vuelto una madre? -_le preguntaba Alan, confundido al tono de su hermana_-

Desde que decidí adoptar un conejo para criarlo, ¿como si fuera hijo mio y de bonnie? -_lo decía Belén, forcejeando la puerta_\- ¡alan! ¡abre esta maldita puerta de una buena vez!

Ya mamá -_le responde sarcástico, abriéndole la puerta y tomando los papeles imprimidos_-

Ahora, baja a desayunar conmigo como tu hermana menor que soy, ¡recuerda que puedo ser algo seria cuando me lo propongo! -_dicho esto, baja de por las escaleras enojada con su hermano y aliviada de que no estuviera mejorando ese pobre brazo robotico que tenia_-

Bueno, ¿esto sera mejor que se lo entregue a los demás? ¿en la siguiente noche? -_lo murmuraba mientras dejaba los papeles en su escritorio y baja hacia la cocina, donde estaba su hermana, tomando café_-

Ya era hora de que llegaras, alan -_lo decía cruzada de brazos_-

Si, ¿que estas enojada? y ¿más de lo inusual? -_lo decía Alan, levantando una ceja, mirando a su hermana_-

Sí, claro -_lo decía, Belén molesta comiendo su cereal_-

Recordaste que debes comprar algún conejo o coneja en la tienda de mascotas, para que tu y bonnie, ¿lo críen como si fuese su hijo de ustedes dos? -_lo decía, Alan ignorando a su hermana, mientras que su otra entidad tomaba el control de la mitad del cuerpo de Alan_-

¿Es increíble que tu y bonnie criaran a un conejo de mascota? como si fuera su hijo, ja, ja, ja -_se reía Jack de belén, mientras que Alan y Belén lo fulminaban con la mirada, uno con una mirada de, "te voy a matar Jack" y el otro de "¿es en serio? ¿no sabes que belén, es capas de matarte incluyéndome?"_-

_**Pasaron 2 horas después y los dos hermanos salieron a buscar alguna tienda de mascotas, y en el rostro de Alan estaba marcada una cachetada de Belén, mientras que Jack se sobaba el lugar del golpe y caminaron para que Belén comprara nada más y nada menos que un conejo.**_

Dime, ¿por que debo ir contigo hermanita? -_le preguntaba Alan a su hermana diciéndole con la mirada, "esto sera aburrido"_-

Por que eres mi hermano mayor, no puedes dejar a tu hermanita sola siempre, recuerda ¿que siempre te he acompañado a la tienda de la familia de mariana? -_le responde molesta a su hermano_-

Pero belén, tu ya tienes 17 años, ¿ya eres grande para que vayas tu sola a una tienda de mascotas? -_lo decía Alan, sin mirar a su hermana que estaba al lado de el_-

Ja, ¿no me digas, Alan? -_le contesta Belén seria y cruzada de brazos_\- ¿sabes algo de nuestro primo? -_le pregunta preocupada por su único primo_-

No lo se belén, en el ejercito solo nos digiero, ¿que el y algunos soldados estaban en irak? -_le responde Alan, a su hermana igual preocupado por su primo_-

¿No nos ha escribido durante estos últimos años? ¿crees que le haya pasado algo? -_lo decía, muy preocupada Belén por su primo_-

Belén, tranquila, conociendo al primo alex, debe estar bien, ¿solo debemos esperar alguno comunicado de el o del ejercito? -_le respondía Alan, intentando de calmar a su hermana colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de su hermana_-

Es que alan, ¿el es nuestro único familiar vivo que tenemos? -_lo decía, Belén preocupada por su primo_-

Hermana, ¿solo debes tener esperanza de que el volverá? -_lo decía, Alan en un tono de consuelo a su hermana_\- ahora, ¿vamos a la tienda de mascotas?

Bueno -_lo decía, Belén un poco más animada hacia su hermano y empezaron a caminar hacia la tienda de mascotas_-

Espero que no compres de más -_lo decía, Alan mirando a su hermana_-

¿Que? no, claro que no comprare de más, ¿quien crees que soy? -_le respondía Belén, algo nerviosa_-

Eso mismo dijiste hace unos 5 años y en ves de comprar materiales para el colegio, compraste comida chatarra, hamburguesa, pizzas y no se, ¿creo que unas comidas de oriente? -_lo decía Alan, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada con una mirada de "espero que no compres como hace 5 años, por que esta vez, bonnie no te salvara"_-

Sí, se que he cometido un errorisimo en ese tiempo, pero... ¿ahora no comprare de más? -_lo decía Belén, nerviosa hacia su hermano_-

_**Mientras que los dos iban a la tienda de mascotas, en la pizzeria Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, estaban con muchos clientes como los otros días, debido que ahora no habían mal funcionamiento de "Foxy" y sin que los animatronics se dieran cuenta, una joven de cabello corto castaño, orbes ámbar y de piel clara, entraba al lugar. **_

Eh... ¿disculpe? -_lo decía, la joven castaña a la camarera_-

Sí, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? -_le pregunta la empleada a la joven_-

Sí, ¿quiero saber donde esta la oficina del jefe o del gerente? -_le contesta a la camarera_-

Bueno usted valle, ¿por ese pasillo al fondo estará la oficina? -_lo decía, la empleada a la joven indicándole por donde debería ir_-

Bien, gracias -_le responde en un gesto respetuosa y se va por el pasillo hacia la oficina_-

Bueno, debo entregar estas ordenes -_dicho esto, la camarera se fue a dejar los pedidos y atender a los clientes_-

_**Mientras que la joven castaña desconocida se dirigía a la oficina, desde la oscuridad, unas pupilas blancas la observaba como caminaba por el pasillo oscuro.**_

¿Hmm? ¿esa joven que hace aquí? -_lo decía en voz baja el animatronic en la oscuridad, observando a la joven_\- es... muy hermosa... -_lo decía, sin pensarlo y se da lo que había dicho_\- ¿que estoy diciendo? esto debe ser un mal funcionamiento, ¿no puedo sentir amor? -_dicho esto molesto consigo mismo, __desaparees_-

_**Mientras que la joven no sospecho de cierto animatronico, la observaba en la oscuridad, la joven llega a la oficina y toca la puerta.**_

¿Pase? -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear al quien tocaba la puerta, mientras revisaba unos documentos_-

Permiso, disculpe, vengo a pedir el trabajo, ¿como guardia nocturno? -_lo decía, la joven algo nerviosa al ver al señor Fazbear mirándola de pies a cabeza_-

"_Bueno, ¿como tengo a dos guardias nocturnos? ¿un tercer guardia no me incomodaría?_ " -_lo decía, pensando el señor Fazbear, al ver a la joven pidiendo empleo como guardia nocturno_\- bueno jovencita, ¿cual es su nombre? ¿cuantos años tiene? y para, ¿que esta pidiendo el empleo?

Mi nombre es... -_lo decía, la joven nerviosa a que seria ahora su jefe_-

No se preocupe, ¿si no quiere decirme el nombre esta bien? -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear a la joven que estaba nerviosa_\- pero... ¿cuantos años tiene? y ¿para que esta pidiendo el empleo de guardia?

Bueno, tengo 18 años y quiero ganar dinero por mi propia cuenta para poder ayudar a mis padres en los gastos de la casa -_le responde la joven desconocida a su jefe_-

Bien, puedes firmar en este documento y podrás empezar hoy en la noche -_le responde el señor Fazbear, mientras le entrega el uniforme de guardia, la gorra a la joven_\- venga a las 11:30, para presentarte a tus compañeros con ¿quienes trabajaras en la noche?

Entiendo ¿señor...? -_lo decía, la joven algo dudosa al nombre de su jefe_-

Fazbear, solo dígame señor fazbear o me llama por mi nombre que es, javier ya que es mi nombre -_le responde el señor Fazbear_-

Entiendo señor fazbear -_lo decía la joven_\- nos vemos jefe, a las 11:30 estaré aquí, ¿no le defraudare?

Bien, que tenga un buen día, señorita -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de la joven_-

Adiós -_dicho esto la joven desconocida, tomando su uniforme y se va a su casa para prepararse_-

Estos jóvenes de ahora, son muy difíciles de que no le tengan miedo a los rumores, ¿que dicen sobre los animatronics? -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a la joven irse de su oficina_\- bueno, es hora de hacer mi papeleo... -_lo decía, mientras empezaba a observar la cantidad de dinero y al parecer se mantenía desde que Foxy volvió a funcionar sin ningún problema_\- ¿este joven tiene futuro en la robotica? tarves lo contrate para que trabaje aquí ¿como mecánico? -_dicho esto, se le forma una sonrisa agradable al saber que tendría a un excelente __mecánico_-

_**Mientras que el señor Fazbear, hacia su papeleo en su oficina y los animatronics hacían sus show sin ningún problema. Belén y alan llegan a la tienda de mascotas y observaban que habían perritos, gatitos, ratones, hamsters, loros, peces, conejos y reptiles exóticos.**_

Wow, es sorprendente que haya animales tan lindos -_lo decía, Belén observando a los cachorros que se acercaban a la rejilla donde estaba ella observándolos y __acariciándolos_-

Sí, si, si, ¿son muy lindos? -_lo decía Alan, mientras miraba a los gatitos_-

Hay, ¿siempre eres tan frió con los animales? -_lo decía Belén, molesta por la actitud fría de su hermano_-

Oye, no ¿quiero tener que cuidar mascotas? -_lo decía Alan, sin emisiones, al ver a esos gatitos, esperándolos a ser comprados_-

Bueno, ¿como quieras hermano? -_lo decía Belén, enojada con su hermano, mientras se dirija a donde estaban los conejos, mientras el miraba a ambos lado esperando a que no lo viera nadien_-

Aw... pero, ¿como puedo enojarme con una lindura como los gatos, los perros y los otros animales? todos son amigables, ¿no como esas personas que maltratan a los animales? dejándolos abandonados o los golpean dejándolos heridos o matándolos -_lo decía Alan, liberando ese lado amante de los animales y mencionar a esas personas con un tono de odio_-

Vaya, miren esta cosita tan linda que tenemos aquí -_lo decía Belén, tomando a un conejito negro de cojos azules_\- ¿se que le agradaras a bonnie cuando te vea esta misma noche? ¿así que eres una hermbrita? -_lo decía, mientras observaba a la conejita en sus manos_\- así que también me llevare a otro más para que sea tu hermanito -_lo decía alegre, mientras observaba a los demás conejos_-

Oye hermana, ¿ya terminaste de elegir cuales serán los que llevaras? -_lo decía Alan, volviendo de estar acariciando a los gatos y perros de la tienda_-

Dame un momento, ¿aun no me decido? -_lo decía Belén, algo indecisa de ver cual otro conejo lo __llevaría_\- toma, sostén a esta conejita, ¿mientras veo cual llevarme? -_le entrega a la conejita en los brazos de su hermano_-

Y tu ¿que me miras? -_lo decía Alan, mirando a la conejita con odio, pero en un tono de odio falso, intentando de no mostrar ese lado amante de los animales y ver a esos ojos rojos de la conejita negra_-

Listo, me llevo este conejito blanco de ojos azules -_lo decía Belén, mostrando al adorable conejo blanco en brazos_-

Ok, ¿ahora vamonos de una maldita vez? -_lo decía Alan, mientras los dos caminaban a la caja registradora para pagar por los dos conejos_-

_**Tras haber comprado los conejos en la tienda, se habían ido a su casa para descansar un poco para el turno de noche y al llegar a la entrada de la casa, ven a Marcos, Mariana y María, esperándolos con emisión.**_

¿Donde estaban? -_preguntaba María, algo molesta con Belén_-

¿Los estábamos esperando todo el rato? -_lo decía Mariana cruzada de brazos_-

Chicas, tranquilas, ¿no es necesario que estén desesperadas? -_lo decía Marcos, nervioso al ver a sus dos amigas enojadas y molestas por hacerlas esperar_-

Yo tenia que acompañar a mi hermanita a la tienda de mascotas, ¿asi que a mi no me vengan a hechar la culpa? -_lo decía Alan, abriendo la puerta de la casa y dejando pasar a los demás cerrándola y caminando hacia su habitación_-

Bien, ahora debemos esperar a que ustedes dos, ¿estén listos? -_lo decía Mariana, desesperada de volver con su novio animatronico_-

Oye, aun falta algunas horas para que sean las 10, ¿podríamos pasar el rato jugando a algo? -_lo decía Marcos, mirando la hora de su reloj_-

Yo opino, ¿que cantemos algún karaoke entre todos? mientras tanto -_lo decía Mariana a sus amigos_-

Concuerdo con mariana -_lo decía María, algo animada_-

Yo paso, no soy muy bueno cantando... -_lo decía Marcos, algo nervioso, hacia sus amigas_-

Vamos marcos, no seas aguafiestas, ¿únete para hacer un karaoke? -_lo decía Mariana, alegre e intentando de conversen a Marcos_-

Ni loco, no me obligaras a cantar canciones ¿que yo no se? -_lo decía Marcos, ignorando a sus dos amigas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos_-

No, ahora si me disculpan, necesito estar en la cocina para leer, ¿una nueva receta para cocinarla? -_dicho esto, Marcos se fue dejando a sus dos amigas sola_-

¡Aguafiestas! -_le respondieron María y Mariana molestas con su amigo, debido que no quería cantar con ellas_-

_**Así pasaron las horas hasta que el reloj de la casa marco las 09:50 PM y Alan con Belén estaban bajando las escaleras y al bajar, observaron en el living que María y Mariana estaban exhaustas y estaban dormidas en el sofá.**_

¿Las despertamos?

Sí, ¿aparte debemos estar con nuestros novios esta noche? -_lo decía, Belén acercándose a sus amigas que estaban dormidas_\- ¿mariana? ¿maría? vamos chicas, ¿tenemos que empezar a ir a la pizzeria para estar con nuestros novios? -_lo decía, mientras las movía un poco_-

No mamá, no quiero estar en la tienda... -_lo decía, Mariana inconscientemente dormida_-

No... ¿no quiero ir a la escuela...? -_lo decía, María dormida_-

¡Ya chicas despierten! ¡¿que son las nueve de la tarde y solo falta poco para que tengamos que ir a la pizzeria?! -_lo gritaba Belén, a sus amigas, mientras llevaba una mochila y esta se movia_-

¿Espera hermana? ¿donde esta marcos? -_lo decía Alan, al no ver a su amigo_-

Estoy aqui alan, ¿estaba en la cocina? -_respondía Marcos, llegando desde la cocina_-

Bien, estamos todos, ¡es hora de irnos! -_lo decía Belén, enérgica, mientras caminaba con todos hacia la pizzeria_-

¿Que traes en la jaula belén? -_le preguntaba, Mariana curiosa al ver algo tapado con unas mantas_-

Eso mi querida amiga, es una sorpresa para todos en la pizzeria -_lo decía, Belén muy alegre esperando la sorpresa de su novio cuando llegara, mientras que alan la mira con la mirada de "mi hermana esta loca por un conejo animatronico que "adopto" unos conejos que compro en una tienda de mascotas_-

-_ Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿quien sera la nueva guardia que trabajara en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? pues, no les diré el nombre, por que seria spoiler al fic, agradezco a las 816 visitas de los lectores que se tomaron su tiempo para leer mi fic y a "__**alisopsie**__" por agregar mi fic en su favoritos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber, ¿si les gusto el capitulo o no? solo quedan dos noches del fic, ¿que creen que pasara? solo descubran-lo en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la próxima. (¿me sentí raro al decir eso último?) _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	13. Sexta Noche

_**Noche Seis: la aparición de golden freddy.**_

_**Advertencia: **__Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen si no a Scott Cawthon, excepto los Oc's que son de mi propiedad._

_**\- 11:30 PM -**_

_** Los cinco jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar a "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza" y en la entrada pudieron ver a su jefe con una joven de cabello corto castaño y de orbes ámbar.**_

Vaya, me alegra de que ustedes llegaran a tiempo -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear viendo a sus dos guardias que venían acompañados de sus tres amigos_-

Sí, es verdad señor fazbear, ademas es nuestra obligación cumplir nuestro trabajo en la pizzeria ¿no? -_le responde, Alan a al señor fazbear_-

Eh... disculpe señor fazbear, ¿quien es la chica? -_lo decía, Marcos preguntando por la joven que estaba al lado de él_-

Ah, si ¿ella es su nueva compañera? ¿cual era tu nombre jovencita? -_le pregunta el señor Fazbear a su nueva guardia_-

H...Hola, m...mi nombre es rosemeril jackson, pero mis amigos me dicen rose -_lo decía, Rose presentándose algo tímida a sus nuevos compañeros_-

Mucho gusto rose, yo soy alan rodriguez, ella es mi hermana Belén rodriguez -_lo decía presentándose a el y a su hermana_-

Hola rose, mucho gusto en conocerte -_lo decía, Belén con una sonrisa amable hacia Rose_-

El es marcos dickinson -_lo decía, Alan presentando a su amigo_-

Mucho gusto, rose -_lo decía, Marcos presentándose hacia Rose_-

Ella es maría campos -_lo decía, Alan presentando a su amiga_-

Es un placer conocerte rose, espero ¿que podamos ser amigas? -_lo decía, María presentándose a Rose_-

Y por último ella es mariana santos -_lo decía, Alan presentando a su última amiga_-

Hola rose, ¿mucho gusto en conocerte? -_lo decía, Mariana presentándose a Rose_-

¿M...Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos ustedes? -_lo decía, Rose algo nerviosa_-

Bueno, espero que se lleven bien y toma alan te entrego la llave de la pizzeria para que cierres la puerta -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándole la llave a Alan_-

Bien señor fazbear -_lo decía, Alan guardando la llave en su bolsillo_-

Bien, que tengan una buena noche y alan, ¿dale las indicaciones a rose sobre lo que tiene que hacer? -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia Alan_-

Sí, señor fazbear, le daré las indicaciones a rose -_dicho esto, Alan y los demás ven al señor fazbear irse en su vehículo y perderse a la vista_\- bien, ¿sera mejor entra a la pizzeria?

Sí -_le respondieron los demás, mientras entraban a la pizzeria_-

_**Al entrar a la pizzeria, Mariana con Belén estaban sentadas en una mesa cerca del escenario esperando a sus novios Freddy y Bonnie, María estaba en la cueva del pirata esperando a su novio Foxy y Marcos en la cocina, esperando a su novia Chica para empezar a cocinar. Rose al ver que los demás no iban a la oficina decidió preguntarle a Alan.**_

Ah... alan, ¿por que los demás no van a la oficina? -_le preguntaba, Rose algo nerviosa al ver a la pizzeria a oscuras_-

Ah... pues... ¿pides guardar un secreto? -_lo decía, Alan en esas últimas palabras algo serio_-

Claro, ¿que tipo de secreto podría ser es? -_le respondió, Rose con una ceja levantada mirando a su compañero de trabajo_-

Mejor vamos al área de comida, hay te lo explicare mejor con los demás -_dicho esto, Alan y Rose se devolvieron al área de comida donde estaban todos_-

_**Alan, llamo a su hermana y amigos para que se reunieran, para explicarle a Rose, sobre el secreto de la pizzeria.**_

Bien, ¿cual es ese famoso secreto que querías decirme? -_lo decía, Rose cruzada de brazos esperando el dichoso secreto_-

Rose, prométeme que no le dirás a nadien sobre este secreto, ¿ok? -_lo decía, Alan serio en sus palabras_-

Si, si, si, ¿ya dime el secreto que tanto te pone así de serio? -_lo decía, Rose algo inquieta sobre ¿cual podría ser el secreto?_-

Pues... -_lo decía, Alan mirando a su hermana, ya que ella podría hablar sobre estas cosas más calmada sin tener que ser alguien serio_-

La verdad es que los animatronics tienen vida propia, ¿aun que no lo creas? ellos se mueven de noche -_lo decía, Belén sobre los animatronics_-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿es en serio?! -_lo decía, Rose sin entender a lo que intentaba de decirle Belén_-

Es verdad, ellos camina por la pizzeria de noche y atrapan a los guardias y los meten en un traje de freddy -_lo decía, María respondiendole a Rose_-

Es verdad, según lo que me contó Chica, ella y los demás animatronics son las almas de los niños, ¿que fueron asesinados, por un guardia de seguridad vestido de morado? -_lo decía, Marcos diciéndole lo que le había dicho su novia_-

¿Como pueden saber eso? y si, ¿es una trampa para meterlos en un traje de freddy? -_lo decía, Rose molesta por lo que le están __diciéndole_-

Es la verdad, ¿chica no me lastimaría? -_lo decía, Marcos __defendiéndola_-

¿Como lo sabes? -_le pregunta, Rose desconfiada de Marcos_-

Sera por que marcos y chica son novios -_lo decía, Mariana enojada por la actitud de Rose, hacia su amigo y al saber que dijo algo que no debía se tapo la boca con sus manos_\- ups...

Hay, ¿mariana si que has dejado bien jodida el asunto? -_lo decía, María molesta con su amiga cruzada de brazos y los demás la fulminaban con la mirada_-

Perdónenme, ¿se me salio?

¿Como que tu... y chica...? -_lo decía, Rose sorprendida_\- ¡¿son novios?! -_lo gritaba histérica por la noticia_-

Pues... ¿eso fue hace tres noches? -_le respondía, Marcos rascándose la mejilla mostrando un ligero sonrojo_-

Los animatronics no son malos rose, son muy amables, ¿no te harán daño? -_lo decía, Belén calmando a su compañera de trabajo_-

Bueno, solo quedan unos minutos para empezar nuestro turno nocturno, ¿que les párese si nos conocemos un poco mejor? ¿mientras tanto? -_lo decía, Alan a sus amigos y a su nueva compañera_-

_** Todos estaban en el escenario esperando a que los animatronics se activaran y que conocieran a su nueva amiga para que se conocieran mejor.**_

_**\- 12:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado treinta minutos y los que estaban cerca del escenario eran, Belén con Mariana esperando a sus dos novios, Marcos estaba en la cocina preparando la masa para hacer las pizzas para que todos comieran, Mariana estaba en la cueva del pirata esperando a su novio, mientras dibujaba la cueva del pirata y Alan estaba en la oficina con Rose.**_

Y... ¿como tu conociste a los animatronicos? -_le preguntaba, Rose algo curiosa al ver que Alan no mostraba miedo en nada_-

Conocí a los animatronicos, ¿cuando entre a trabajar aquí, en la segunda noche? ¿ya que debía proteger a mi hermanita? -_lo decía, Alan calmado y serio en la mesa del escritorio_-

Oh, así que belén es tu hermanita, ¿parece que los dos son muy unidos? -_lo decía, Rose para aliviar el ambiente_-

Algo así, ella tiene sus gustos, yo también tengo los míos, apesar de que nosotros dos con nuestros padres tuvimos un accidente hace 10 años -_lo decía, Alan con una mirada baja_-

¿Como que un accidente? ¿como estaban ustedes y sus padres? -_le preguntaba, Rose algo sorprendida de la noticia que había escuchado_-

Bueno, nuestros padres murieron en el accidente cuando el vehículo en que íbamos, exploto y yo por proteger a mi hermanita la empuje lejos y un trozo de metal me destrozo el brazo izquierdo -_lo decía, Alan levantando su brazo izquierdo_-

¿No te creo en eso último? ¿yo lo veo como un brazo normal? -_le responde, Rose a su compañero, no creyendo lo que había dicho_-

Pues, es la verdad -_lo decía, Alan sacándose su prótesis biorobotica, sorprendiendo a Rose_-

Wow, ¿es como si tuvieras tu brazo? -_lo decía, Rose sorprendida, mientras tomaba la __prótesis_-

Sí, esta con un material parecido a la piel, ¿es sorprendente como la tecnología puede sorprender? -_lo decía, Alan mientras se colocaba la prótesis y de sus bolsillos saca un frasco de aspirinas y se toma una pastilla_-

¿Para que son esas pastillas? -_le pregunta, Rose a Alan_-

Son para, ¿que los calambres de mi brazo no me duelan mucho? -_le responde, Alan a la pregunta de Rose_-

Ah... es sorprendente de que un chico como tu a los 8 años, ¿haya sobrevivido a esa perdida de sangre? -_lo decía, Rose con una sonrisa a su compañero_-

Sí, es curioso como la vida de alguien. pueda depender de ¿vivir o morir? -_lo decía, Alan devolviendo le una sonrisa a Rose_-

_** Alan y Rose, siguieron hablando y riendo de lo que les sucedieron en sus vidas en la oficina, mientras que Marcos estaba en la cocina, Mariana con Belén, cerca del escenario y María en la cueva del pirata dibujando el escenario de su novio**_

_**\- 01:00 AM -**_

_** Pasaron una hora y los animatronics se empezaron a mover y llamando la atención de las dos novias de dos animatronics.**_

Ah, ¿vaya que día tuvimos? -_lo decía, Freddy __estirándose_-

Sí, es increíble que hubieran muchos niños, en el día -_lo decía, Bonnie masaje-ando sus brazos_-

Sí, pero lo bueno que ahora iré a donde mi novio, ¿que me esta esperando en la cocina? -_lo decía, Chica feliz caminando hacia la cocina, dejando a los dos animatronics solos_-

¿Creo que ya no podremos hacer lo que hacíamos antes? ¿que dices tu freddy? -_lo decía, Bonnie al ver a su mejor amiga irse a la cocina_-

Recuerda, que somos almas y también podemos sentir amor, ¿no lo olvides?

Ah, hola chicos -_lo decía, Belén alegre al ver a su novio_-

Hola belén, ¿que traes hay? -_lo decía, Bonnie mirando una jaula tapada con una sabana pequeña_-

Pues... ah, son nuestros hijos -_lo decía, Belén, destapando la jaula mostrando a dos conejos que estaban impresionados de ver a uno de su especie grande_-

¿N...Nuestros, hi...hijos? -_lo decía, Bonnie embobado por la noticia de su novia_-

Así es amor, el conejo blanco se llama gray y la coneja negra se llama Lux -_lo decía, Belén entregándole la conejita negra, a su novio, mientras los dos se miraban_-

¿E...Es... muy bonita? -_lo decía, Bonnie al borde del llanto, al ver a su "hija"_-

Oye mariana, ¿no traes un osito de casualidad? -_lo decía, Freddy a su novia mientras le susurraba_-

Freddy, ¿como quieres que traiga a un osezno a una pizzeria? -_lo decía, Mariana molesta caminando hacia los baños_-

Pero, mielesita no te enojes conmigo, ¿solo preguntaba? -_lo decía, Freddy mientras caminaba detrás de su novia_-

No digas nada freddy fazbear, te has pasado de la raya, ¿como puedes decirme eso? -_lo decía, Mariana molesta con freddy por su comentario_-

Por favor, mielesita, ¿no te enojes conmigo? -_lo decía, Freddy en un tono suplicante y arrepentido hacia su novia_-

No te perdonare jamas freddy fazbear -_lo decía, Mariana cerrándole la puerta del baño de mujeres, delante de su novio, poniéndolo triste a Freddy cuando estuvo apunto de irse al escenario, hasta que Mariana abre la puerta_\- no puedo enojarme siempre contigo mi osito -_se le acerca y le da un beso apasionado y lo mete al baño de mujeres y por un mal movimiento, ella queda arriba y Freddy abajo_-

Ah... ¿esto es algo incomodo? ¿no lo crees mielesita? -_lo decía, Freddy sonrojado al verla ella en sima de el_-

S...Sí, ¿es algo incomodo? -_le responde, Mariana sonrojada y se levanta de en sima de Freddy_-

Ah... ¿hagamos que esto nunca ocurrió en nuestras vidas? ¿es muy vergonzoso, para ambos? -_lo decía, Freddy sonrojado, mientras se colocaba su sombrero de copa y se acomodaba su corbata_-

Hecho, ninguno de los dos, hablara sobre esto, jamas -_lo decía, Mariana aceptando la idea de Freddy_\- pero, ahora que estamos aquí lo... -_es interrumpida por su novio_-

Solo cállate y besa mujer -_le responde, Freddy dándole un beso muy apasionado a su novia_-

_**Mientras que Freddy y Mariana se daban besos en el baño de mujeres a escondidas de las cámaras y de todos. En la cocina se encontraba marcos preparando la masa de pizza, para que cuando llegara su novia, las prepararían como pareja, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba entrando cuidadosamente, hacia su novio.**_

¡Marcos! -_gritaba, Chica abrazando a su novio y cayendo los dos al suelo, mientras le sonreía a su novio_-

Ch...Chica, ¿no vuelvas a asustarme así? -_lo decía, Marcos molesto por el susto por parte de su novia_\- ¿casi me das un infarto?

Perdona marcos, no quería hacerte enojar -_lo decía, Chica con una mirada triste y con la cabeza baja_-

Chica, no estoy enojado por eso -_lo decía, Marcos tomando el mentón de su novia animatronica y mirando esos orbes violeta que tenia ella_-

¿No estas enojado conmigo? -_le pregunta Chica, mirando a los ojos de su novio_-

¿Como podría estar enojado con la chica que tanto amo? -_lo decía, Marcos, consolando a su novia, mientras colocaba la cabeza de ella en su pecho, mientras que el lo abrazaba_\- yo nunca podría estar enojado con mi novia, ni menos si ella es una alma de una niña que ha estado sola con sus amigos por mucho tiempo?

Gracias... marcos... -_lo decía, Chica en un susurro hacia su novio, mientras ella escuchaba los latidos tranquilos de su novio_\- ¿como me gustaría haberte conocido hace mucho?

Yo también chica -_lo decía, Marcos acariciando la cabeza de su novia_\- ¿a mi también me hubiera gustado haberte conocido de hace mucho? -_lo decía, mientras que chica mira a los ojos de Marcos_-

Sabes, ¿si me hubiera gustado haberte conocido si estuviera viva? y ¿así crecer juntos, para ser buenos novios? -_lo decía, Chica alegre_-

¿Así? ¿sí, hubiera supido que ustedes estubieran vivos? abría venido a conocerlos y así, podríamos haber sido los mejores novios, ¿que nadien haya visto nunca? -_lo decía, Marcos causando un sonrojo a Chica, por el comentario_-

Ya marcos, ¿no digas tonterías como esas? -_lo decía, Chica mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su novio a __levantarse_-

No es una tontería, ¿es la verdad? -_lo decía, Marcos colocándose en la mesa y empezar a amasar la masa de pizza_-

Hay, marcos dickinson, ¿eres alguien muy distinto a todos? -_lo decía, Chica viendo a su novio, ser sincero y algo romántico, mientras se colocaba al lado de el y empieza a amasar masa de pizza junto a su novio, mientras que ambos se daban una sonrisa_-

_** Mientras que Marcos y Chica estaban en la cocina haciendo las pizzas, Mariana estaba dibujando el escenario de la cueva del pirata esperando a que su novio foxy saliera. Mientras que Foxy la observaba desde la cortina a su novia que estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno y a Foxy, se le ocurrió una idea muy divertida que le gustaría a su novia.**_

Hola sirena -_lo decía, Foxy con un sombrero de pirata en su cabeza, mientras salia de su cueva_\- ¿que hace una sirena tan bella como tu en estas aguas? -_le pregunta, Foxy en su tono de pirata_-

Foxy, ¿que haces? -_le responde, María mientras miraba a su novio_-

Yo soy el capitán foxy, soy el pirata más rudo de todo los 7 mares -_lo decía, Foxy con orgullo en si mismo, mientras sonreía y miraba de reojo a su novia_-

Ja, tu el rudo de los 7 mares, ¿no me hagas reír foxy? perdón... capitán foxy -_lo decía, en un tono de burla_-

¿Como se atreve a hablarle así a un capitán? -_lo decía, Foxy "enojado" con María, por esa ofensa hacia el_\- veamos, ¿que tan hábil es usted sirena? -_lo decía, Foxy entrando a su cueva y sacando algo de su cobre y eran unas espadas de pirata de __plástico_\- veamos que tan buena es usted para poder desafiar al gran capitán foxy el pirata -_le lanza una espada hacia María y la atrapa justo a tiempo_-

¿Con que con esa tenemos? -_sonreía erosionada hacia su novio, que fingía no conocerla y dejando el cuaderno de dibujo en una mesa y subirse al escenario_-

Vamos sirena demuéstrame, ¿que es lo que tienes? -_lo decía, Foxy en un tono burlón hacia su novia_-

Bien capitán foxy, ¿no me deja otra opción que enfrentarme a usted? -_se lanza para golpearlo con la espada de __plástico_-

Ja, usted una sirena de mar, no es nada contra un capitán que tiene años de experiencia -_lo decía, Foxy bloqueando el ataque de su novia y diciendo eso con orgullo y un poco de arrogancia, como todo pirata_-

¿Así? ¿que le párese esto? -_lo decía, María dando un giro su espada desarmando a su novio_-

Ah, como una sirena como usted puede hacer eso, ¿no es justo? -_lo decía, Foxy, indignado y se baja del escenario, para recoger su espada_-

Ah, no foxy, eso si que no -_se baja detrás de el, mientras intenta de que su novio no tomara su espada de __plástico_-

ja, ¿creía que usted puede vencer a este grandioso capitán? sirena -_lo decía, Foxy en un tono burlón en su última palabra_-

¡Ah...! ¡ya me harte de que usted me diga sirena! -_lo decía, Maria molesta por ese apodo infantil de su novio_-

Wow, ¿eso estibo cerca sirena? -_bloquea el ataque de su novia enojada_\- por poco, ¿si no bloqueara su ataque? me hubiera cortado mi brazo con mi amado garfio

Eso quería, capitán foxy -_lo decía, María dándole una sonrisa burlona a su novio, fingiendo en una de sus actuaciones como pirata_-

Ja, usted es una serpiente de engaños, sirena y ¡cuidado con el kraken! -_lo decía, Foxy señala detrás de ella_-

¿Que kraken? -_lo decía, volteando a ver que no había nada detrás de ella y ve a foxy correr_\- ¡ah! ¡zorro tramposo, vuelve aquí cobarde! -_corre persiguiendo a su novio, por cerca de la cueva del pirata_-

¡Ah! ¿este pirata necesita refuerzos? ¡grumete bonnie! ¡necesito refuerzos! -_lo decía, Foxy pidiendo ayuda a sus amigos_-

¡A la orden capitán! -_lo decía, Bonnie entregándole su hijita a su novia e ir a la cueva del pirata a por una espada de plástico para ayudar a su amigo_-

Oye, ¡eso es trampa! -_lo decía, Belén viendo a su amiga luchar contra Foxy y su novio_\- aguanta amiga, ya voy -_lo decía, animada dejando a sus hijitos en la mesa_\- descuiden, mamá ya vuelve -_corre hacia la cueva del pirata para tomar una espada de plástico que había en un cobre_-

¡Te tengo marinera! -_lo decía, Bonnie tomando a María en un abrazo, __inmovilizándola_-

Ah... eso no es justo, eran dos contra una -_lo decía, María molesta hacia los dos animatronics_-

Ja, ¿crepite que un pirata se enfrentaría solo a una sirena de mar?

¿Yo que ustedes la soltaría rufianes? -_lo decía, Belén con su chaleco de guardia y espada en mano_-

¿Belén? -_lo decía, Bonnie sorprendido al ver a su novia_-

"oye, no arruines el juego" -_lo decía, Foxy susurrándole a su amigo_\- ¿quien es usted, marinera?

Yo soy, la comandante Belén y ¡vengo a detenerlos a ustedes dos rufianes! -_lo decía, Belén bajando de una de las mesas del área de comidas_\- ¿así que suelten a mi amiga? ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

Ah, bonnie encárgate de la comandante, ¿mientras yo me encargo de la sirena? -_lo decía, Foxy sonriendo "maliciosamente" hacia su novia_-

¡Entendido capitán! -_lo decía, Bonnie soltando a María para enfrentarse a su novia en una lucha a "muerte"_-

¿Ahora estamos parejos ambos? -_lo decía, María a su novio, mientras tomaba su espada de __plástico_-

Ja, ¿crees que usted y su comandante nos ganaran a la tripulación pirata? ni en tus sueños -_lo decía, Foxy en un tono "amenazante" hacia María_-

No le tengo miedo a unos piratas de pacotilla -_lo decía, María lanzándose al ataque, igual que Belén hacia Bonnie_-

_**\- 02:00 AM-**_

_** Habían pasado una hora y ambas parejas ya se estaban dando besos apasionados hacías sus novias, mientras que todos estaban ocupados con sus parejas. Alan y Rose estaban riéndose de como lo pasaron en sus vidas.**_

Vaya, ¿así que al último tipo? ¿que te hiso infiel esta en el hospital? -_lo decía, Alan por lo que le paso al ex-novio de Rose_-

Sí, lo hubieras visto, lo deje con un ojo morado y un moretón en su cara -_lo decía, Rose riéndose al recordar esos buenos momentos de la golpiza_-

Veamos, ¿que hacen nuestros amigos? -_lo decía, Alan tomando la tablet del escritorio_-

Bueno, ¿ya que me estoy aburriendo aquí? ¿sin hacer nada? -_lo decía, Rose ganándose al lado de Alan y ver lo que mostraba la cámara del área de comida y ver a Belén con Bonnie __besándose_\- ¿que asco? ¿es increíble que ellos dos sean novios?

Ni me lo digas -_lo decía, Alan ya sabiendo lo que hacían a escondidas su hermana_-

Bueno, ¿veamos en la cocina? -_lo decía, Rose colocando la cámara de la cocina y escuchando una conversación_-

_¿Como me esta quedando la pizzas, chica?_ -_lo decía, la voz de Marcos hacia su novia_-

_Esta muy bien, ahora solo falta los ingredientes_ -_lo decía, la voz de Chica animada, mientras escuchaban cosas del alacena_-

_Sabes, ¿me gusta que tu y yo seamos novios? ¿como me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando estabas convida como humana?_

_Bueno... la verdad, ¿es que tengo recuerdos algo borrosos en mi mente? y no comprendo ¿que intentan decirme?_

_Bueno, si tu y tus amigos como Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy, tienen algún recuerdo de ustedes de sus vidas pasadas, es que sus recuerdos están volviendo en sus mentes, eso lo que ustedes han tenido se llama amnesia _-_lo decía, la voz de Marcos a su novia_-

_¿Amnesia?_ -_lo decía, la voz de Chica preguntándole sobre que era amnesia_-

_Bueno, la amnesia es algo que a alguien se le olvide como su nombre o por el caso de ustedes cuatro, ¿sus vidas anteriores?_ -_lo decía, la voz de Marcos escuchándose una palmadas en algo __metálico_-

_Ah, con razón eran esos extraños recuerdos que tenia yo en mi vida anterior... gracias marcos_ -_Lo decía, la voz de Chica alegre abrazando a su novio_-

_No hay de que, es lo que un novio debe hacer, apoyar a su novia para que recupere sus recuerdos de su vida anterior, ¿no lo crees?_ -_lo decía, la voz de Marcos hacia su novia_-

Vaya, y ¿que hay de las otras cámaras? -_lo decía, Rose oprimiendo la cámara cerca de la puerta izquierda_-

pero, ¿que rayos? -_lo decía, Alan sorprendido igual que Rose al ver un póster de un Freddy color dorado_-

Alan, ¿no me agrada que este ese póster hay colgado? -_lo decía, Rose con miedo en su voz_-

¿Tengo una mala espina en esto? -_lo decía, Alan mientras que ambos quitaban la mirada de la tablet y ver en la oficina un traje de Freddy de color dorado en una posición de un __cadáver_-

Alan... -_lo decía, Rose con miedo al ver al traje de la nada en la oficina_\- ¿que hacemos ahora? -_le pregunta, a Alan la ver que la cabeza del animatronic dorado se había enderezado_-

¡Correr! -_empuja a Rose por la puerta izquierda y ambos corren del animatronics dorado que venia detrás de ellos, mientras lanzaba un grito que sonaba por toda la pizzeria_-

_**\- 03:00 AM -**_

_** Todas las parejas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían con sus novia/o y ver a Alan con Rose corriendo por el pasillo izquierdo. y por una mala pisada Rose se había caído al suelo**_

Hay, alan... -_lo decía, Rose que estaba en el suelo_-

No, rose -_se acerca a su compañera a ayudarla igual que todos los demás corriendo a ayudarlos_\- ¿estas bien?

Sí, solo me cai, ¿nada más? -_le respondía, Rose_-

Me alegra, no quiero ver a nadien, siendo ata... -_ve al animatronics dorado lanzarse hacia ambos y como reacción, Alan lanza a Rose a un lado, mientras era derribado por el animatronico dorado y era estrangulado por el dichoso animatronic, mientras el usaba su único brazo biorobotico para intentar de no ser asesinado por el_-

¡No hermano! -_lo decía, Belén aterrada por lo que estaba viendo a su hermano casi ser asesinado por un animatronic parecido a Freddy pero dorado_-

No, belén no vayas es muy peligroso -_lo decía, Bonnie abrazando a su novia, para evitar ser dañada por el Freddy dorado_-

Pero es mi hermano, ¡debo ayudarlo! -_lo decía, Belén desesperada_-

Belén, yo me encargo de el -_lo decía, Foxy lanzándose contra el animatronico dorado y queriéndoselo de en sima de Alan, mientras respiraba agitadamente_-

Alan, estas bien -_lo decía, Marcos llegando con Chica desde la cocina_-

S...Sí, estoy bien solo algo adolorido

Idiota -_lo decía, Rose molesta mientras soltaba unas lagrimas por su compañero_\- ¿por que te arriesgaste así?

Por que no puedo dejar, ¿que ni tu, mi hermana o mis amigos, salieran heridos? -_lo decía, Alan con un poco de dificultar en hablar por la estrangulación del animatronico dorado_-

Alan... -_lo decía, Rose sorprendida en un susurro al ver que su compañero este daría por proteger a sus amigos, familiares y compañeros_-

¡Foxy! -_lo decía, María preocupada por su novio_-

Lárguense, ¡yo me ocupo de este! -_lo decía, Foxy gritando hacia su novia por preocupación_-

¡Allá voy foxy! -_lo decía, Freddy gritando y corriendo a ayudar a su amigo tacleando a su versión dorada, mientras era ayudado por Foxy_-

Belén, quédate aquí con nuestros niños, tengo que ir a ayudarlos -_dicho esto, Bonnie corre hacia donde estaban Foxy y Freddy contra una versión dorada de Freddy_-

Vamos, golden deja de ser así, ellos no son a los que buscamos -_lo decía, Freddy forcejeando contra su versión dorada de el_-

Sí, ellos son alan, marcos, belén, maría, mariana y la nueva que se llama rose

¡¿no ven que ese tipo es el hombre morado?! -_lo decía, Golden freddy respondiendole a los tres animatronicos con enojo al verlos_-

No golden, te equivocas, ¿ellos son nuestros amigos? -_lo decía, Foxy tomándole de la cintura al freddy dorado_-

No dejaremos que dañes a nuestras novias -_lo decía, Bonnie hacia Golden freddy sorprendiéndolo y dejando de forcejear_-

¿Q...Que son sus novias? -_lo decía, Golden freddy apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras completas a lo que iba a decir_-

Sí, ni se te ocurra dañar a mi novio golden, por que si no te descuartizare -_lo decía, Chica enojada hacia el oso dorado, mientras lo miraba con ira_-

Chica... -_lo decía, Marcos sorprendo a lo que podría estar dispuesta su novia animatronica_-

¿Como es posible que ustedes puedan ser novios de ellos? -_lo decía, Golden freddy mirando a los seis que estaban ayudando a Alan a levantarse y el vio a Alan y a Belén_\- ¿ustedes dos...? -_lo decía, en un murmuro golden al ver a los dos hermanos y vio el brazo biorobotico de Alan, destrozado por la fuerza que debió usar, para que no lo matara y lo asfixiara mientras era estrangulado por el_-

Así que tu eres golden freddy, ¿no es así? -_lo decía, Alan levantándose y apoyado con la ayuda de Marcos y de Chica_\- ¿no eres el único que busca a ese hombre morado? yo también lo ando buscando, ¿por que quiero pagar por lo que nos hiso a mi y a mis amigos? -_lo decía, mientras le daba una sonrisa a Chica y a los otros tres animatronics que estaban impidiendo a Golden freddy, moverse_-

Alan... -_respondían los cuatro animatronics al mismo tiempo y belén al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano_-

¿Que es lo que he hecho? ¿casi mato a alguien sin saber quien era en verdad? -_lo decía, Golden freddy sin poder creer lo que casi hacia_-

Golden, ¿no fue tu culpa? tu creíste que era el hombre de morado, ¿no es así?

Sí... discúlpame, no sabia lo que hacia, estaba cegado por la rabia y la venganza que no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacia... -_lo decía, golden freddy, mientras los tres animatronics lo soltaban, y mientras el se colocaba sus manos en su cabeza_-

Sabes, podríamos olvidar esto y comenzar desde el principio, ¿no lo crees? -_lo decía, Alan sonriendole al animatronico dorado_-

No, ¿por que me perdonarías? ¿si yo casi te mato? -_le pregunta, Golden freddy confundido_-

Lo hacías sin saber golden, es por eso que yo te perdono, lo hacías sin pensar las cosas, mira a tu alrededor, ¿los demás animatronics están molestos y preocupados por belén y los demás? -_lo decía, Alan caminado un poco hasta llegar al animatronic y entendiendo lo que le quedaba su __prótesis_-

¿Me perdonas? -_le pregunta, Golden sorprendido por lo que decía, Alan_-

Claro, ¿podríamos ser amigos como los demás? y claro, ¿que debo primero sacarte esa mugre que tienes y ver si puedo arreglarte? -_lo decía, Alan perdonando a Golden freddy mientras lo levantaba del suelo, mientras Rose camina un poco y toma un sombrero de copa de color azul oscuro_-

Ah... golden -_lo decía, Rose acercándose al animatronico dorado_\- ¿este debe ser tuyo? -_le extiende el sombrero de copa al animatronic dorado_-

G...Gracias -_lo decía, Golden tomando su sombrero y al darse cuenta había tocado la mano de Rose y ambos se sonrojaron al instante y sin perder más tiempo, Golden acompañado de Alan caminaron hacia partes y servicios_-

_** Mientras que todos vieron como Alan y Golden freddy entraron a partes y servicios, todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, Marcos con Chica haciendo pizzas, Mariana, Freddy hablando entre ellos, Belén con Bonnie jugando con sus "hijos" y María con Foxy dibujando a su novio. **_

_**\- 04:00 AM -**_

_** Pasaron una hora detrás el incidente con Golden freddy al atacar a Rose con Alan y al salir, todos los animatronics y personas que estaban en el area de comida y la cueva del pirata podían ver a Golden freddy salir limpio de esa mugre que tenia en su traje y estar como si fuera un nuevo traje.**_

Vaya, golden ahora si estas muy limpio como deberías estar -_lo decía, Rose admirando el hermoso color amartillo dorado de golden_-

G...Gracias rose, ah... discúlpame por intentar de atacarlos hace rato -_lo decía, Golden arrepentido por lo que había hecho_-

No hay necesidad de disculparse golden -_lo decía, Rose acercándose al animatronico y le da un abrazo_\- si alan puede perdonarte, ¿yo también puedo hacerlo?

Vez golden, ¿no hay nada de malo en eso? -_lo decía, Freddy caminando para estar al lado de su versión dorada_-

Ah, ¿golden donde esta mi hermano? -_le pregunta, Rose al animatronic dorado_-

Esta en partes y servicios durmiendo, estuvo todo este tiempo limpiándome y arreglándome y el incluso arreglando su prótesis de su brazo izquierdo -_lo decía, Golden mientras dejaba sus orejas caer por preocupación_-

Bien, gracias golden -_dicho esto, Belén fue a buscar a su hermano en partes y servicios y al entrar lo encuentra dormido apoyado en la mesa metalica y al verlo hay, toma unas mantas que habían y lo coloca en sima de su hermano_\- descansa hermano, hasta tenido un día muy duro -_lo decía, Belén aliviada que el estuviera bien y no haber muerto por las manos de golden freddy, ya que Alan es su único hermano que le queda, aparte de su primo que estaba lejos del país_-

Ah... Belén, vamos deja a tu hermano dormir un poco, ¿los demás te estamos esperando? -_lo decía, Bonnie hacia su novia_-

Sí, ya voy bonnie -_lo decía, Belén mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano, mientras salia de partes y servicios_-

_** Mientras que Belén salia de partes y servicios dejando a su hermano dormir tranquilo, llega al área de comida y se sienta al lado de su novio y ve que golden estaba en la mesa sentado con Rose, mientras hablaban.**_

_**\- 05:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado una hora y todos estaban esperando las pizzas que traerían Marcos con Chica, mientras que algunos estaban hablando (Golden y Rose), dándose besos (Freddy con Mariana), otros jugando con los conejitos en la mesa (Belén con bonnie) y otros ser dibujados por una habil dibujante mientras sonreía a su novio que estaba al lado de ella (María con Foxy).**_

Chicos las pizzas, ¿están listas? -_lo decía, Chica alegre mientras traía dos pizzas en sus manos y su novio las otras dos que venia detrás de ella, mientras estaba el sonrojado_-

¿Que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos en la cocina? -_preguntaba, Freddy al ver a Marcos y Chica sonrojado_-

¿Que te importa gordo? -_le respondía, Chica molesta a la pregunta de su amigo animatronico_-

Oye, eso dolió sentimentalmente, maldita pato -_lo decía, Freddy indignado por las palabras de su amiga_-

¡¿Como que ella es una pato?! -_lo decía, Marcos molesto por lo que le dijo Freddy a su novia_\- ella es una pollo, ¡no un pato!

Entonces, dile a tu novia, ¡¿que no le diga gordo a mi novio?! -_lo decía, Mariana molesta por las palabras de su amiga hacia su novio, mientras miraba a Marcos_-

C...Chicos, por favor, cálmense, asustan a mis hijos -_lo decía, Bonnie intentando de calmar a sus cuatro amigos que estaban por pelearse, por insultos leves_-

¡Cállate bonnie! -_le gritan los cuatros, molestos hacia el conejo morado_-

¡no le griten a mi novio y al padre de mis hijos! -_lo decía, Belén toma un pedazo de pizza y se lo lanza al cuarteto llegando le, en la cara a Chica_-

¡Como te atreves a lanzar le pizza, en la cara de mi novia! -_lo decía, Marcos toma una pizza y se lo lanza a belén, pero ella se agacha llegando le la pizza a María_-

Tu grumete, ¡¿como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi novia?! -_lo decía, Foxy tomando una pizza y lanzarse lo a Marco, pero se mueve al lado llegando le, el pedazo de pizza a Mariana_-

Oye pirata de pacotilla, ¡¿no es justo de que a ella le llegue el trozo de pizza?! -_lo decía, Freddy quitandole el pedazo de pizza a su novia y se lo lanza al zorro, dándole en la cara_\- ja, justo en su cara

Eres un jodido pedobear, ¿nadien se mete con mi novio y vive para contarlo? -_lo decía, María quitandole la pizza en cara de su novio y se lo lanza a Freddy, pero este se agacha dándole en la cara a Bonnie_-

¡María! ¿Como te atreves ha atacar a mi novio y al padre de mis hijos? -_toma un trozo de pizza y se lo lanza a María y así, empezando una guerra de comida, mientras que Golden y Rose comían de sus pizzas tranquilos y ver con vergüenza, lo que serian sus amigos_

¿Se comportan como niños de 7 años? -_lo decía, Rose comiendo de su pizza tranquila, mientras esquiva un trozo de pizza_-

Es verdad, ¿eso que supuestamente ellos maduraron? y ¿creo que me equivoque con ellos? -_lo decía, Golden al ver que sus amigos se peleaban con pizza, mientras el esquivaba una pizza que iba directo a su cara_-

¿Concuerdo contigo? -_lo decía, Rose afirmando lo que decía, Golden_-

Sí, ¿cuidado, que vienen dos trozos de pizza directo a nuestras caras? -_lo decía, Golden esquivando el trozo igual que Rose y los dos se dieron un beso al esquivar los dos trozos y mirándose entre ellos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

_"estoy besando a golden... mi primer beso"_ -_lo decía, Rose mentalmente al ver a golden besar sus labios_\- "_¿este beso se siente tan cálido?_"

_"estoy besando a Rose, es mi primer beso en mi vida"_ -_lo decía, Golden mentalmente, mientras besaba a Rose_\- "_¿este beso es tan cálido de sus labios?_"

"_¿Creo que me enamore de Golden/Rose?_" -_Lo decía, Golden y Rose mentalmente al verse los dos en un beso, sin saber que los otros los observaban sorprendidos de lo que sus ojos veían y los dos al ver las miradas de todos se separaron con un sonrojo en sus mejillas de ambos_-

¿Que? -_preguntaban los dos al mismo tiempo, a sus amigos_-

Vaya golden, ¿no creía que tu y rose se hayan besado?

¡Cállate, oso gominola! -_lo decía, Golden molesto hacia Freddy, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

¡Cállate, winnie the pooh! -_le responde, Freddy molesto ante tal insulto_-

Ya, muchachos, no es momento de pelearse ahora -_lo decían, Rose a Golden y Mariana a su novio_-

¡El empezó! -_lo decían, los dos osos señalándose con molestia a ambas chicas_-

Vamos chicos, ¿al menos llévense bien los dos? -_lo decía, Rose intentando de calmar a los dos osos_-

Esta bien rose -_lo decía, Golden mirando a Freddy_\- Freddy, perdon por decirte oso gominola -_lo decía, Golden disculpándose de Freddy_-

Golden, perdona por decirte winnie the pooh -_lo decía, Freddy, disculpándose de su versión dorada_-

Bien, como nos hemos tirado las pizzas, solo nos quedan dos, ¿así que mejor comamos antes de que se enfríen? -_lo decía, Chica mientras repartía los trozos de pizza a los demás con la ayuda de su novio_-

Hola chicos... -_lo decía, Alan apareciendo de partes y servicios hacia el área de comida donde estaban todos_-

Hola alan -_le saludaban al ver que tenia su prótesis biorobotica reparado_-

¿Dormiste bien, hermano? -_le pregunta, Belén hacia su hermano_-

Sí, estoy mucho mejor, ¿que me perdí? -_lo preguntaba, Alan debido a la siesta que se había dado_-

¿que golden y rose? ¿serán n...? -Bonnie _no alcanza a terminar de decir la palabra, debido a que golden le dio un sape al conejo_\- ¡auch! oye, ¿eso duele golden?

¿No te hagas ilusiones conejo? o si no, ¿me haré de comer pizza de conejos? -_lo decía, Golden bromeando a su amigo_-

Oye, ¿no digas eso delante de mis hijos? -_lo decía, Belén con la ayuda de Bonnie tapándole las orejas de sus "hijos" por la palabra que dijo Golden_-

Ja, ¿nunca vi a mi hermana tan maternal en cuidar a dos conejos como sus hijos? -_lo decía, Alan al ver la escena de su hermana y de Bonnie por lo que había dicho Golden hacia los hijos de (Belén con Bonnie)_-

_** Así, pasaron el rato, disfrutando de una buena pizza, hechas por Marcos y Chica disfrutándolo entre amigos y parejas, mientras que Golden miraba a Rose de reojo y ella a Golden.**_

_**\- 06:00 AM-**_

_** Pasaron una hora y todos escucharon las campanas que daban las seis con unos gritos de niños, mientras que cada uno, fueron a despedirse de los animatronics en sus respectivos lugares. Mientras que Rose se fue a la oficina a buscar sus cosas y Golden al ver esto se teles-transporto a la oficina donde estaba Rose.**_

Ah... ¿rose? -_lo decía, Golden llamando la atención de Rose_-

Hay golden, me asustaste, ¿que quieres? -_le pregunta a su amigo animatronico_-

Ah... ¿quería preguntarte si tu estas enamorada de mi? -_le pregunta, Golden algo sonrojado hacia Rose_-

Ah... si, me gustas golden, además pienso, ¿que eres lindo? -_lo decía, Rose algo sonrojada al decirle lo que sentía por un animatronico_-

Rose, ¿es hora de irnos? -_lo decía, Alan desde la entrada del pasillo izquierdo_-

Bueno, nos vemos golden, ¿hasta la siguiente noche? -_lo decía, Rose acercándose al animatronic dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojandolo aun más y se va por el pasillo dejando al animatronic dorado solo_-

"_¿Ella...me beso? si, ¡me beso en la mejilla y me dijo que le gusto!_" -_lo decía, Golden sorprendido de lo que le había dicho Rose_\- un momento, ¿me dijo que le gusto y que soy lindo? dios, creo que me he enamorado de rose, es definitivo, en la noche le pediré a rose que sea mi novia -_lo decía, Golden animándose para intentar de confesarse hacia la Chica que amaba y sin más se __tele-transporta_-

Felicidades muchachos, están en su sexta noche -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear abrazando uno por uno a los demás_\- bueno, esta es su última noche, así que disfruten de su día y tengan esto, gracias a ustedes, el negocio esta muy bien y hemos recaudado suficiente dinero para re-modelar pasado mañana y mejorar a los animatronics para abrir otra pizzeria -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándoles unos cheques de ahora $500.00_\- que tengan un buen día -_se despide de sus tres guardias nocturnos y de los amigos de ellos y se dirigía a su oficina hasta que escucho la voz de Alan_-

Ah, señor fazbear, ¿acaso usted tiene un animatronico de freddy, pero de color amarillo dorado? -_le pregunta, Alan fingiendo curiosidad hacia le señor Fazbear_-

¿Te refieres de golden freddy? -_le responde, el señor Fazbear_-

Sí -_le contesta, Alan_-

¿Que hay con el? -_le pregunta, el señor Fazbear, a su guardia nocturno y __mecánico_-

Podría ponerlo en funcionamiento como los otros animatronics, así usted podría ganar más dinero, ¿ya que hoy es su último día?

Es cierto, ya pasado mañana, cerraremos la pizzeria temporalmente para demolerla y remodelar el recinto con los animatronics? -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear recordando a último minuto_\- gracias por recordarme lo Alan, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hacer unos papeleos

Adiós -_se despidieron del señor Fazbear y caminaron hacia sus casas_-

Oye rose, ¿por donde vives? -_lo decía, María preguntándole a Rose_-

Ah, vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, ¿soy nueva en la ciudad?

Así, ¿de donde vienes?

Vengo de nueva york -_le responde, Rose a la pregunta_-

¡Nueva york! -_respondieron los cuatro a la vez, sorprendidos_-

Si, ¿que son idiotas los cuatros? se nota que ella es neoyorquina -_lo decía, Alan molestos a la ignorancia de sus amigos y de su hermana_-

¿Como es vivir en la gran manzana, rose? -_le pregunta, Mariana hacia rose_-

Bien, el clima es agradable, en el barrio ¿donde vivía tenia muchos amigos? -_lo decía, Rose preocupada y extrañando a sus amigos_-

Bueno, aquí nos despedimos nosotras -_lo decía, María despidiéndose de Alan, Rose, Belén y Marcos_-

¿Nos vemos en la noche? -_lo decía, Mariana despidiéndose de todos, mientras las dos se iban a sus casas_-

Bien rose, ¿te acompaño a tu casa? -_lo decía, Marcos preguntándole a Rose_-

Ok, ¿no tengo problemas en que alguien me acompañe hasta mi casa?

Bien, ¿entonces nos vemos en la siguiente noche? -_lo decía, Marcos despidiéndose de Alan y de Belén, mientras acompañaba a Rose a su casa_-

Bueno hermana, vamonos -_lo decía, Alan mientras caminaban los dos hacia su casa_-

_** Mientras caminaban los dos, por un oscuro callejón, los observaba un hombre vestido de morado con una sádica sonrisa, mirándolos a donde se iban.**_

Pronto me tocara visitarlos a los dos para terminar mi trabajo -_lo decía, el hombre vestido de morado mirando con un ojo el cuchillo que siempre llevaba y fingía apuñalar a los dos hermanos_\- disfruten de sus días, por que serán los últimos -_dicho esto, el hombre vestido de morado, desaparece en el oscuro callejón_-

\- _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a "__**Guest**__" por el comentario de apoyo y a "__**Alisopsie**__" qui tienes el capitulo que tanto querías, espero que les haya gustado mi historia es increíble, que haya alcanzado los 884 visitas en mi fic, se los agradezco a todos por tomarse su tiempo en leer mi fic. Recuerden que queda solo una noche en el fic, ¿que creen que pasara con Alan y los demás que están en la pizzeria? y ¿Golden podrá decirle lo que siente por Rose?, averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo en la Noche siete (me sentí raro diciendo eso, debo cerrar las ventanas que entra el olor a mariguana, que asco de olor) bueno suerte a todos los lectores que tengan algún fic de FNAF y a los que tienen pensado hacer uno, les apoyo en el fic, así que tienen a un seguidor, bueno bye. _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	14. Una verdad inesperada

_**Una verdad inesperada.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son de su creador y dueño Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's._

_** Al amanecer, Alan se había levantado para poder mejorar su brazo biorobotico para que su hermana Belén no lo regañara, mientras que ella estaba preparando el desayuno para los dos, mientras veía el reloj que marcaba las 11:00 AM.**_

Alan, ¿ven a desayunar? -_lo decía, Belén haciendo unos huevos fritos mientras llamaba a su hermano desde la cocina_-

Ya voy hermana, ¿dame unos momentos? -_lo decía, Alan respondiendole a su hermana, mientras reforzaba el metal de su brazo biorobotico_-

Alan rodriguez, no me digas, ¿que estas mejorando tu prótesis otra vez? -lo decía, Belén enojada de su hermano al no verlo en la mesa-

Solo dame uno momentos... -_lo decía, Alan ajustando unas tuercas de la prótesis con el ahora metal resistente_-

Baja, de una vez o te daré una buena golpiza y un buen sermón por estar jugando con tu prótesis -_lo decía, Belén aun más enojada a su hermano, mientras le entrega lechuga y zanahorias a sus "hijos"_-

Ya voy, ya voy, no te enojes tanto hermana -_lo decía, Alan sabiendo que es lo que podía ser capaz de hacer su hermana y camina bajando por las escaleras_-

Así me gusta hermano, que vengas a comer y... ¿desde que hora estas despierto? -_le pregunta, Belén al ver a su hermano con unas ojeras bien marcadas_-

Desde que llegamos... -_le responde, alan mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa_-

Hay hermano, tu nunca aprenderás a descansar y siempre, ¿cuando puedes mejoras tu prótesis? si sigues así, ¿vas a tener resaca? -_lo decía, Belén algo preocupada por su hermano, mientras le deja el plato con huevo frito en la mesa_-

¿Como quieres que me duerma hermana? si tu bien sabes, ¿que no puedo dejar de mejorar mi prótesis? -_lo decía, Alan tomando su taza de té_-

Hermano, tarde o temprano vas a tener que conseguirte una novia -_lo decía, Belén tomando una taza de café, mientras ve a su hermano_-

No hermana, no me conseguiré una novia, como bien sabes, ¿cierta persona que no nombrare es un jodido idiota que siempre se encarga de arruinar todo? -_lo decía, Alan molesto, mientras tomaba un poco más de su té_-

No me digas, déjame adivinar, ¿es jack cierto? -_lo decía, Belén adivinando a cierta persona que ya estaba bien desde que uno de sus orbes de su ojo izquierdo cambio a rojo carmezi_-

_Vaya, si que la hermanita belén, ¿es muy hábil en adivinar cosas?_ -_lo decía, Jack tomando el control de la mitad del cuerpo de Alan_-

¡Cállate, jack! ¿por que no vuelves a lo profundo de mi subconsciente? y ¿te quedas hay? -_lo decía, Alan molesto al saber que Jack estaba con ellos_-

Jack, ¿a donde has estado en todo este tiempo? -_lo decía, Belén preocupada al ver a su otro hermano, entre ellos otra vez_-

_Durmiendo en el subconsciente de Alan y recordar ciertas cosas, de que alguien no ha entregado dichos documentos a su propia hermana y amigos_ -_lo decía, Jack mostrando una carpeta sobre las noticias de la pizzeria y se lo entrega a Belén_\- _¿por que no le dices lo que tu sabes, alan?_

Idiota, ¿siempre tienes que meterte en cosas donde uno no te llama? -_lo decía, Alan molesto por la intromisión de su otra entidad_-

Alan, ¿por que no me habías dicho de esto? -_lo decía, Belén al estar viendo los papeles de información de los antiguos empleados, horarios, noticias del año 1987, los animatronics y otras cosas_-

No se si ustedes estaban preparados para saberlo hermana... ya que a ustedes los veía felices, así que mejor decidí dejarlos así -_lo decía, alan serio_-

Y ¿quien rayos es este tal mike schmidt? -_le pregunta, Belén a su hermano mirándolo fijamente_-

_Según__ alan, es uno de los antiguos guardias de seguridad que estuvo por una semana o creo que era un mes trabajando en esa pizzeria y que en su informe decía que los animatronics intentaban de matarlo_ -_lo decía, Jack mirando por la ventana el día_-

Así, ¿que mike schmidt? -_lo decía, Belén al ver la información de otro guardia_\- ¿jeremy fitzgerald?

Bueno, ¿según creo que es la persona que fue mordido en el año 1987?

Según creo que también están los nombre de los cinco niños desaparecidos o asesinados? ¿no es así? -_lo decía, Belén con una mirada interrogatoria a sus dos hermanos causándoles miedo a ambos_-

Sí, hermanita... -_lo decía, Jack y Alan al mismo tiempo que miraban a Belén_-

Bien, si me disculpan, tengo que avisarles a los demás sobre esto y que tu -_lo decía, Belén señala a Alan enojada_\- le tendrás que decir a los muchachos desde cuando tenias esta información

De a cuerdo hermana, no es necesario que te enojes

¡no estoy enojada! -_lo decía, Belén molesta con su hermano, mientras le daba de comer a sus dos "hijos"_-

_Es gobio, ella esta muy enojada_ -_lo decía, Jack en un susurro hacia Alan_-

Sí, hasta el mismo diablo le tendría miedo... -_lo decía, Alan susurrándole a su otra entidad concordando lo que ambos pensaban_-

¡Los escuche a ambos! -_lo decía, Belén enojada con una mirada asesina_-

_** Tras haber desayunado los dos, Belén tomo su teléfono para llamar a Marcos, María, Mariana y a Rose. Mientras que Alan estaba en su habitación con una copia de los documentos.**_

Bien belén, ¿para que nos has llamado? -_lo decía, María algo confundida en el asunto_-

Sí, estaba disfrutando en dormir con mi peluche de freddy -_lo decía, Mariana y todas las miradas se fijaron en ella_\- ¿que? ¿acaso no puedo tener un peluche de freddy?

Eso es una estupidez mariana, pero vamos al grano, mi hermano se robo los archivos de la pizzeria y las imprimió y ahora están aquí mismo -_coloca una carpeta y les entrega a cada uno de sus amigos una información de los niños desaparecidos_-

Wow, ¿así que chica? se llamaba charlotte -_lo decía, Marcos sorprendido del nombre de su ahora novia_-

El mio que se supone que es foxy, se llama miguel -_lo decía, María al saber el nombre de su novio pirata_-

Ja, mi osito tiene el mejor nombre, se llama franco -_lo decía, Mariana con un toque de arrogancia, igual que freddy_-

Así es, mi amado bonnie, se llama samuel -_lo decía, Belén sonrojada y emocionada al saber el nombre de su novio y el nombre del padre de sus "hijos"_-

Y por último el que seria golden, ¿se llama francisco? -_lo decía, Rose al ver el nombre de Golden freddy y que por dentro ella, estaba emocionada_-

¿Como es posible? ¿que alan haya tenido esta información y no nos haya dicho nada? -_lo decía, María molesta con su amigo y hermano de Belén_-

El dijo que nos iba a decir, pero como nos vio felices con nuestras parejas... -_lo decía, Belén y es interrumpida por Rose_-

Wow, wow, wow, ¿golden y yo? ¿no somos novios para que sepan? -_lo decía, Rose sonrojada al pensar que golden y ella tendrían algo_-

Hay rose, no intentes ocultar lo inevitable, ¿tu y golden se gustan se nota a leguas de distancia? -_lo decía, Mariana hacia Rose, sonrojando-la y es recibida por un sape de María_\- oye, eso dolió mucho -_lo decía, Mariana mientras se sobaba la nuca por el golpe de María_-

Eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos donde no te importa, mariana -_lo decía, María a su amiga_-

Chicas, chicas, ¿no es momento de pelear? -_lo decía, Belén hacia sus amigas_-

Es verdad, deberíamos golpear a alan por ocultarnos esta información -_lo decía, Mariana recibiendo otro sape por parte de María_-

Deja de decir esas cosas a la ligera, además, como bien dijo belén, el nos vio felices a todos y prefirió quedarse callado para no herir a los animatronics y a nosotros -_lo decía, María molesta por la actitud de su amiga, hacia su amigo y hermano de Belén_-

Bueno, bueno, dejando este tema de lado, ¿vamos a la tienda a comprar algo? ¿así preparamos algo para comer? -_lo decía, Belén a sus amigos_-

Ok, yo me quedare a preparar todo en la cocina, ¿mientras ustedes van a comprar las cosas? -_lo decía, Marcos caminando a la cocina de la casa y las chicas se iban a la tienda_-

Ah marcos, no olvides alimentar a mis hijos. chao -_lo decía, Belén saliendo de la casa con las demás chicas_-

¿Por que presiento? ¿que sera un largo día y una larga noche? -_lo decía, Marcos yendo a la cocina_-

_** Las chicas salieron de la casa, dejando solo a los dos chicos, mientras que ellas iban a comprar algunos alimentos para almorzar. Mientras entraban al supermercado.**_

Muy bien chicas, ¿que es lo que llevaremos? -_les pregunta, Rose algo desanimada_-

Veamos, llevaremos comida para preparar una deliciosa lazaña como platillo de aperitivo y como plato principal, llevaremos carne y algunas verduras, ya que chica hara las pizzas con marcos -_lo decía, Belén a sus amigas_-

Bien, iré con maría a buscar la salsa de tomate y el queso

Yo, iré a buscar las gaseosas -_lo decía, Rose mientras iba al pasillo donde habían gaseosas_-

Bien, yo me iré a traer el saco de papas -_lo decía, Belén caminado hacia donde estarían las papas_-

_** Así, las chicas se separaron en el supermercado y buscando las cosas para preparar todo para el almuerzo que se llevaran en la casa de Belén y Alan. Mientras que Marcos preparaba todo lo necesario, Alan baja de su habitación y se sienta en el living y prende la televisión.**_

Hola, alan -_lo decía, Marcos sentándose al lado de su amigo y ver la televisión_-

Bien... ¿solo que algo aburrido? -_le respondía, Alan muy aburrido y esperando el regaño de su amigo sobre la información_-

Sabes, podrias habernos avisado sobre la información, ¿que tenias sobre la pizzeria y no habría problemas con las chicas? -_lo decía, Marcos tranquilo colocándole su mano en el hombro de Alan en muestra de apoyo_-

Sabes por que no les dije, por cada uno de ustedes se veían felices con esos animatronics, ¿que ahora son sus parejas? -_lo decía, Alan cargándose hacia atrás del sillón_\- solo, ¿que creía que aun no estaban preparados para eso?

Lo se amigo, no es tu culpa por lamentartelo, lo hacías para protegernos, ¿no es así? -_lo decía, Marcos dándole una sonrisa divertida a su amigo_-

Bien, ¿creo que iré a mi habitación, para seguir mejorando mi prótesis? -_lo decía, Alan caminando hacia su habitación y subiendo las escaleras, dejando a Marcos solo_-

Este sera un día largo para todos -_lo decía, Marcos mientras se iba a la cocina_-

_** Pasaron varias horas hasta que las chicas llegaron a la casa, con carne, papas, gaseosas, verduras y frutas. Y fueron a la cocina para que Marcos cocinara y ellas pusieran los cubiertos y platos en la mesa. Pasaron los minutos y ya todos estaban tomando asiento en la mesa, solo faltaba Alan.**_

Alan baja, ¿el almuerzo esta listo? -_lo decía, Belén avisándole a su hermano_-

Ya voy hermana, dame unos momentos -_le respondía, Alan a su hermana, detrás de la puerta_-

Alan, ¡deja de estar mejorando esa prótesis tuya y baja a almorzar! -_lo decía, Belén molesta hacia su hermano_-

Ok, ok, ok, ya voy, no te enojes -_lo decía, Alan saliendo de su habitación y bajando hacia el comedor_-

Vaya, ¿hasta que tu hermana, decidió sacarte de tu habitación? -_lo decía, Mariana al ver a su amigo sentarse en la mesa_-

Mariana, ¿tu no eres la indicada para hablar de esas cosas? -_lo decía, María mirando a su amiga_-

Chicas, por favor, estamos en la casa de belén y alan, así que compórtense -_lo decía, Marcos intentando de calmar a sus amigas_-

Bien... -_responden, Mariana y María frustradas al ver a su amigo_-

Bueno, comamos no querremos que la comida se enfría, ¿no? -_lo decía, Belén al ver la comida como sus amigas igual que estaban hambrientas_-

Bien, comamos -_lo decía, Alan al ver a sus amigos y hermana comer tranquilos_-

_** Tras terminar de comer, todos estaban en el living viendo la televisión, viendo nada más y nada menos que "animal planet". mientras pasaban la hora hasta que llegara la hora de ir a la pizzeria.**_

-_ Bueno, hasta aquí dejare el capitulo, wow, me sorprende de que mi fic, haya llegado a los 930 visitas, ya que algunos se que estarán impacientes por ver el último capitulo del fic, y sobre el comentario de "__**antiSIMBA**__" si agregare a los personajes, pero eso sera en otro fic, así que pronto tarves termine de hacer la segunda parte de "__**Una aventura en Freddy's fazbear pizza**__" así que lamento si este capitulo haya sido corto, así que pronto subiré último capitulo del fic, lamento si que mi fic no fuera muy largo como otros fic, pero es lo que se da mi mente y mi emoción en hacer este fic, pero también debo terminar el otro fic que estoy haciendo, así que lamento si no subo de repente en este fic, bueno suerte a todos los lectores que tienen un fic de FNAF y les deseo suerte a todos y no olviden que si algunos de ustedes tiene pensado hacer una versión de humor de mi fic, no tengo problemas en eso, eso si quieren ustedes, y ¡un fuerte abrazo psicológico para todos! (ok, es definitivo, debo dejar la ventana de mi habitación cerrada para que no entre el humo de la marihuana y ver "Hola soy german") bye. _-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	15. Séptima Noche

**_Séptima_**_** Noche: un último amor, una gran despedida y un encuentro inesperado.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, si no a su dueño y creador Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's que son de mi propiedad y no me hago respondable de escenas dramáticas por los lectores (escenas donde todos lloraran, aun que mientan diciendo que nunca lloraron al leer el final del fic)._

_**-11:30 PM -**_

_** Tras haber disfrutado un rico almuerzo entre amigos y pasarlo bien. Los seis fueron a "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza" para ir a terminar su último turno de noche y estar en la última noche con sus parejas por última vez y al llegar, ven al señor Fazbear esperándolos en la entrada.**_

Vaya, si son nada más que mis tres guardias nocturnos con sus amigos -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a los jóvenes llegar a la pizzeria_-

Sí, la pasamos bien señor fazbear, ¿es una lastima de que esta sea nuestra última noche? -_lo decía, Belén con algo de tristeza y mirar a sus amigos_-

Oh... no sabia, ¿que ustedes se habían tomado el trabajo en serio? la mayoría de los guardias anteriores nunca habían logrado de pasar la noche dos o tres, ¿ya que ellos renunciaban o se iban y nunca más los volvía a ver? -_lo decía, el señor fazbear al ver a Belén con una __tristeza_\- bien aquí tienen las llaves de la pizzeria y nos vemos pronto muchachos -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándole la llave a Alan mientras se subía en su vehículo y se iba del lugar_-

Bien muchachos, sera mejor que entremos de una vez a la pizzeria -_lo decía, alan preocupados por sus amigos y de su hermana al verlos algo tristes, mientras dejaba entra a ellos y el cerrar la puerta_-

Bien, estaré en la cocina para preparar algo de comer con chica por última vez -_lo decía, Marcos caminando hacia la cocina dejando a todos en el área de comidas_-

¿Creo que estaré esperando a Bonnie en la mesa cerca del escenario? -_lo decía, Belén algo triste de saber que seria su última noche con su novio y padre de sus dos "hijos"_-

¿Creo que acompañare a belén? ya que debo esperar a freddy -_lo decía, Mariana caminando al lado de Belén, hacia una de las mesas cerca del escenario_-

Bueno, yo estaré en la cueva del pirata, ya que debo estar dibujando por última vez a foxy -_lo decía, María caminando a la cueva del pirata dejando a Alan y a Rose solos en el área de comida_-

Alan, ¿puedo hablarte de algo en privado en la oficina? -_lo decía, Rose hacia Alan_-

Claro -_le responde mientras caminaban hacia la oficina_-

_** Mientras que dejaron a los demás esperando a que los animatronics se activaran, Rose y Alan habían llegado a la oficina.**_

Bien rose, ¿que es lo que querías hablarme en la oficina? -_lo decía, alan cruzándose de brazos en el escritorio, esperando ya a la pregunta de rose sobre la información que tenia guardado de hace algunas noches_-

Dime, desde hace cuanto, ¿tenias esta información, sobre los animatronics? -_le preguntaba, Rose a su amigo Alan que estaba de brazos cruzado en el escritorio_-

Desde hace algunas noches, aparte no dije nada por que todos estaban felices con sus parejas -_lo decía, Alan mientras estaba de brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio_-

Y... ¿hay algo más? ¿que me estas ocultando? -_le pregunta, Rose al ver a su amigo estar muy callado_-

Pues, sobre el accidente de hace 10 años, tengo ahora doble personalidad, que solo que jack que es mi otra entidad toma el control de mi cuerpo si estoy dormido profundamente o cuando mis amigos están en peligro de morir -_le respondía, Alan sin ningún problema a Rose, mientras ella queda sorprendida de lo que le estaban diciendo_-

¿doble-personalidad? ¿desde cuando tenias ese problema? -_le pregunta, Rose aun más sorprendida_-

Sí... desde que desperté de la operación de hace 10 años -_le respondía, Alan normalmente hacia Rose_-

Osea, en la noche anterior, el que me salvo fue... -_es interrumpida por Alan_-

No, el no estaba atento de lo que pasaba en esa noche, eso solo fue una reacción mía -_lo decía, Alan hacia Rose_-

Y ¿otra cosa más? -_le preguntaba, Rose a Alan con algo de curiosidad de su amigo_-

No, nada más, ya te lo he contado todo lo que querías saber -_lo decía, Alan tomando la tablet y observar las cámaras de la cueva del pirata donde estaba María dibujando el escenario de foxy y del área de comida donde estaban Mariana y Belén_-

_** Así Alan quedo muy callado y pensativo, mientras que los demás esperaban a los demás animatronics para decirles una gran noticia y pasar sus últimas noches con ellos en la pizzeria.**_

_**-12:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado media hora después y los animatronics empezaron a activarse y a moverse de sus lugares y estar con sus parejas que los estaban esperando con una sonrisa alegre, pero cada uno con una mirada de tristeza al saber que ya no estarán más con ellos.**_

Hola, freddy -_lo decía, Mariana saludando a su novio_-

Hola, mariana -_le respondía, Freddy a su novia_-

Bien, ah... belén te dejamos sola con bonnie, ya que yo y freddy tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar aya atrás en privado -_lo decía, Mariana intentando de sonar convincente hacia su amiga_-

Esta bien, mariana -_le respondía Belén algo animada_-

Bien, vamos freddy -_lo decía, Mariana jalando a freddy, mientras el veía a su novia que lo jalaba a los baños_-

Hola, bonnie -_lo decía, Belén saludando a su novio y padre de sus dos "hijos", mientras ella acariciaba al conejo blanco que estaba en sus manos_-

Hola, belén -_le respondía Bonnie con algo de tristeza con las orejas __caídas_-

¿Que te pasa amor? -_le preguntaba, Belén preocupada por su novio animatronico_-

Es que... ¿como es tu última noche aquí en la pizzeria, quería pasar más tiempo contigo y con nuestros hijos claro esta -_lo decía, Bonnie mientras tomaba a la conejita negra y lo colocaba en sus brazos y la acariciaba_-

Bueno, bonnie ¿eso es lo malo en la vida? si hubiéramos avanzado, ¿un poco más en nuestra relación como novios? podríamos haber pasado bien y claro que pasaríamos mucho tiempo con nuestros hijos -_lo decía, Belén que tenia al conejo blanco en sus brazos y lo miraba con una ternura_-

Sí... es verdad belén, lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien juntos con nuestros hijos -_lo decía, Bonnie mirando a sus dos "hijos" que uno tenia Belén en su regazo y el otro el en sus brazos_-

Sabes, tengo una noticia muy importante que decirte -_lo decía, Belén alegra hacia Bonnie_-

¿En serio? ¿cual? -_le preguntaba, Bonnie un poco más animado_-

Pues, ya se tu verdadero nombre

¿Mi verdadero nombre? -_lo decía, Bonnie un poco confundido a lo que su novia quería decirle_-

Así es, te llamas samuel -_le responde, Belén con una sonrisa alegre a su novio, mientras este estaba sorprendido_-

¿M...Me llamo samuel...? -_lo decía, Bonnie atónito al saber por fin su nombre y ve que Belén asiente a la pregunta de él_\- belén, no sabes lo alegre que estoy ahora -_lo decía, Bonnie abrazando a su novia de la cintura, mientras que sus dos "hijos" veían la situación_-

Ya samuel, no debes llo... -_lo decía, Belén pero, es interrumpida por un beso de Bonnie (Samuel) y sin dudarlo correspondió al beso_-

_** Así, Belén y Bonnie (Samuel) siguieron con un beso cálido y luego fueron a por unos besos apasionados. Mientras que en los baños de mujeres, Freddy tenia a Mariana contra la pared del baño de mujeres dándose unos besos apasionados.**_

Mariana, no sabes lo doloroso sera, estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo -_lo decía, Freddy separándose de su novia, mientras los unía un hilo de silaba y miraba a los ojos de su novia_-

¿Te digo algo freddy? -_lo decía, Mariana a su novio con un tono coqueta hacia el_-

¿Que? -_lo decía, Freddy algo confundido_-

Se que tu nombre es franco -_lo decía, Mariana en el oído de Freddy en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar_-

M...Mi nombre... mariana, ¿acaso lo que estas diciendo es cierto? -_lo decía, Freddy tomando a su novia de los hombros_-

Sí, ese es tu nombre y no te estoy mintiendo, eso es lo que alan había ocultado a nosotros -_le respondía, Mariana a su novio_-

Así, ¿que alan supo nuestros nombres todo el tiempo? -_lo decía, Freddy en un tono enojado_-

Sí, creo que era hace unas noches anteriores, pero no te enojes con el freddy -_lo decía, Mariana con un tono de temor al saber que le haría al hermano de Belén_-

¿Como no quieres que me enoje con el? mariana, alan pudo habernos dicho nuestros nombres, pero... -_lo decía, Freddy pero es detenido por una cachetada de Mariana_-

Franco, deja de decir estupideces por estar enojado, déjame terminar de hablar -_lo decía, Mariana molesta a la ineptitud de su novio_\- alan no dijo nada, por que nos vio felices a todos y no quería arruinar eso a todos -_lo decía, Mariana enojada con Freddy (Franco)_-

Bien, no lo meteré en un traje de freddy, pero... -_es interrumpido por un beso de Mariana_-

Deja de hablar y enojarte con alan, ahora solo cállate y besa, osito gominola -_lo decía, Mariana molesta y dándole un beso largo a Freddy_-

¿No se como pude enamorarme de una niña caprichosa? -_lo decía, Freddy (Franco) al ver a su novia_-

Hay franco, estoy intentando de pasar nuestros últimos momentos contigo a solas y lo único que haces es hacerme enojar -_lo decía, Mariana cruzada de brazos e ignorando a su novio_-

Pero mielesita, ¿no te enojes así conmigo? -_lo decía, Freddy (Franco) colocando sus manos en el hombro de su novia_\- bueno, esta bien si quieres, ¿podemos seguir con nuestro beso? -_le pregunta, algo triste con sus orejas de oso caídas al verla así enojada con el_-

Esta bien Freddy, que sea la úl... -_es interrumpida por un beso de su novio_-

Ya calla mujer y besa de una vez -_lo decía, Freddy (Franco) molesto a lo que siempre tendría que pasar por el resto de su vida, pero en el fondo le agradaba estar con ella, mientras que ella correspondía el beso_-

_** Así siguieron Mariana y Freddy (Franco) dándose un buen beso largo en el baño de mujeres. Mientras en la cocina, Marcos estaba empezando a amasar la masa de pizza para preparar algo por última vez con su novia Chica.**_

Hola, marcos -_lo decía, Chica algo triste mientras caminaba hacia su novio_-

Hola, chica -_le responde, Marcos y ve la cara de tristeza de su novia_\- chica, ¿que te pasa amor? -_lo decía, Marcos tomando el rostro de su novia y ver esos orbes violeta que tenia_-

Es que es muy triste de que te vayas de la pizzeria y esta sea la última noche que nos veremos -_lo decía, Chica algo triste al ver los ojos de su novio_\- y temo que me olvides para siempre -_lo decía, con una mirada baja_-

Olvidarte, como olvidar a mi novia, si tu siempre seras alguien que yo amare por siempre -_lo decía, Marcos colocando sus manos con las manos de Chica, haciéndola sonrojar_\- y quiero darte esto -_lo decía, Marcos soltando las manos de Chica, para revisando en sus bolsillos_-

¿Que es marcos? -_le pregunta, Chica con un poco de animo y curiosa a lo que buscaba su novio_-

Esto, -_lo decía, Marcos sacando de su bolsillo una caja violeta_\- se que no es mucho, pero quiero que te lo quedes, ¿como muestra de nuestro amor? -_le entrega una caja violeta a Chica_-

¿Puedo abril? -_le pregunta, Chica algo curiosa en saber que es lo que había dentro_-

Sí, ya que es tuyo y mio -_le respondía, Marcos a su novia con una sonrisa alegre, mientras que Chica abría la cajita violeta_-

Wow, marcos... es... es... -_lo decía, Chica impresionada al ver, que dentro de la caja, había un collar en forma de corazón con dos nombres escritos: Charlotte y Marcos_\- es hermoso marcos, pero... ¿quien es charlotte? -_lo decía, Chica confundida al no ver su nombre_-

¿No te diste cuenta? el nombre de esa chica eres tu -_lo decía, Marcos colocando sus manos con las de Chica_-

Espera un minuto... -_lo decía, Chica sorprendida de lo que le estaba diciendo marcos_\- estas diciéndome, ¿que charlotte soy yo? -_lo decía, Chica algo sorprendida al ver que su novio había asentido con la cabeza hacia la pregunta de ella_\- hay... marcos -_lo abraza mientras ella se gana en el pecho de su novio para soltar lagrimas de __alegría_-

C...Charlotte, ¿por que lloras? ¿creí que te gustaría mucho? -_lo decía, Marcos correspondiendo-le el abrazo a Chica (Charlotte) mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de su novia_-

Marcos... estoy muy feliz de saber mi nombre -_lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) llorando en el pecho de su novio_-

Mira charlotte -_lo decía, Marcos tomando el mentón de su novia y hacerlo mirar a los ojos_\- se que tarves, nuestras vidas se separen con nuestro amor, pero recuerda que siempre te he amado y ¿cuando vuelva la pizzeria? vendré a verte siempre para pasar todo ese tiempo perdido juntos -_lo decía, dándole un abrazo a su novia_-

Marcos... -_lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) correspondiendo el abrazo de marcos y dándole un beso en sus labios, empezando con unos besos suaves y para empezar a dar besos apasionados como se darían una buena pareja de novios_-

_** Marcos y Chica (Charlotte) siguieron en la cocina dándose unos besos apasionados. Mientras que María estaba en la cueva del pirata con su novio Foxy, mientras terminaba de dibujarlo en su cuaderno de dibujo a su novio.**_

Ah... sirena maría, ¿cuanto tiempo debo estar así?

Solo quédate quieto hay foxy y no me llames sirena, no me gusta ese apodo -_lo decía, María en un tono molesto hacia su novio_-

Esta bien, pero... ¿que apodo quiere le que diga a usted? -_lo decía, Foxy preguntándole a su novia_-

No lo se, algo que no sea con un apodo de "sirena" -_lo decía, María haciendo entre comillas con sus dos dedos, mientras dibujaba a foxy_-

Ah... sobre esa pelea que tuvimos entre Bonnie yo contra ustedes dos, me pareció ver que eres muy buena en la pelea y si fueras un pirata como yo, ¿serias contramaestre? -_lo decía, Foxy hacia su novia y diciéndole eso hiso que a María se sonrojara por lo que le había dicho el_-

D...Deja de decir tonterías, además una chica como yo, ¿no creo que pueda llegar a ser contramaestre? -_lo decía, María hacia su novio, ocultando su sonrojo detrás de su cuaderno de dibujo_-

Pero es verdad si... -_lo decía, Foxy tosiendo un poco para no llamarla "sirena"_\- es verdad marinera maría, usted puede ser una gran contramaestre, ¿solo debe confiar en usted misma?

Ya calla foxy, me des-concentras en el dibujo... -_lo decía, María molesta con un sonrojo en su rostro que foxy pudo notar_\- sabes que. es más -_deja su cuaderno en la mesa cerca de la cueva del pirata y entra en la cueva de Foxy_\- ven siéntate foxy -_lo decía, María sentada en el suelo donde aveces foxy dormía cuando estaba fuera de servicio_-

Esta bien, pero ¿por que quieres que me siente aquí? -_lo decía, Foxy preguntándole algo confundido hacia su novia, mientras se sienta al lado de ella_-

Tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante -_lo decía, María seria en su tono de voz_-

¿Que sera eso? ¿que quería decirme marinera? -_lo decía, Foxy algo confundido hacia su novia_-

Bueno, la verdad es que... -_lo decía, María algo nerviosa hacia su novio y tomando un poco de aire para calmarse_\- gracias a alan, todos sabemos ahora sus nombres ¿cuando ustedes estaban vivos? antes de que fueran animatronics -_lo decía, María mirando a su novio, mientras que este estaba atento a lo que le iba a decirle_\- tu nombre es miguel -_lo decía, María al ver el rostro sorprendido de su novio_-

M...Mi nombre es miguel -_lo decía, Foxy sorprendido de saber su nombre_-

Sí, ese es tu nombre, ya que alan se había metido a la oficina del señor fazbear y copio unos documentos que tenia en su computadora y los imprimió y ahora todos sabemos sus verdaderos nombres -_lo decía, María con una mirada baja y de __tristeza_-

Marinera, ¿por que te pones triste? -_lo decía, Foxy (Miguel) tomando del mentón a su novia y haciéndola mirar a esos orbes ámbar que tiene_-

¿Por que? ¿creía que estabas triste de no saber nada de tu familia por todo estos años que han estado en la pizzeria? -_lo decía, María algo triste mientras que por sus mejillas caían lagrimas, al saber que su novio y sus amigos nunca más volverán a ver a sus familias otra vez_-

Marinera, escúchame, ¿se que es difícil para mi entender que ya no veré a mis padres? o ¿que mis amigos que ellos tampoco pudieron volver a ver a sus familias? pero lo que me importa más es que tu estas en mi vida ahora -_lo decía, Foxy (Miguel) sonriendole a su novia_-

M...Miguel... -_lo decía, María llorando al ver los orbes ámbar de su novio y lo abraza para llorar en su pecho_-

Ya marinera, se que es doloroso, pero eso quedo en el pasado, ahora lo más importante aquí es que nos amamos los dos -_lo decía, Foxy (Miguel) limpiándole las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas a María y sin más la toma del mentón y le da un beso, mientras que ella correspondía el beso de su novio_-

_** Así María y Foxy (Miguel) se daban unos besos en la cueva del pirata donde nadien los interrumpía en ese momento amoroso que tenian ambos. Mientras que en la oficina de seguridad, Rose puso la cámara que daba a la puerta izquierda donde estaba el póster de Golden freddy y al quitar de la vista de la tablet estaba hay golden en una posición de un cadáver.**_

Hola, golden -_lo decía, Rose saludando a golden_-

H...Hola rose -_lo decía, Golden levantándose del suelo y ve que Alan estaba al lado de él_-

Hola, golden -_lo decía, Alan saludando a Golden_-

Hola, alan -_le respondía, Golden al ver la nueva prótesis de Alan_-

Hola, golden -_lo decía, Alan saludando a Golden_\- bien, ah... rose, iré a la tienda de la esquina a comprar algunas sodas, ¿quieres algo en particular? -_lo decía, Alan preguntándole a Rose_-

Sí, quiero una soda de coca-cola -_lo decía, Rose respondiendole a su amigo Alan_-

Bien, vuelvo dentro de unos minutos y antes que se me olvide, quiero que tengas esto rose -_lo decía, Alan entregándole un mp3 a Rose_-

¿Un mp3? -_lo decía, Rose mirando a alan, confundida_-

En este mp3, están todos los archivos de esta pizzeria y ya que son unas copias de las que tengo y ¿quiero que tu también tengas esos documento por si a caso? bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos dentro de poco -_dicho eso, Alan camina hacia la puerta de la pizzeria para salir a comprar a la tienda de la esquina que estaba abierto a las 24 Hrs, para comprar las gaseosas_-

Ah... rose, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -_lo decía, Golden algo nervioso_-

Claro golden, ¿cual es tu pregunta? -_lo decía, Rose algo confundida a lo que le quería preguntar Golden_-

Ah... ¿quieres ser mi...no...novia? -_lo decía, Golden con un sonrojo hacia Rose_-

La verdad golden... es que si me gustas y si quisiera ser tu novia -_le responde, Rose a la pregunta de golden con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

Entiendo de que quieras estar con otros y... -_lo decía, Golden entendiendo algo, pero se detiene_\- ¿espera que has dicho? -_le pregunta, Golden a Rose para saber que es lo qe le había dicho_-

dije que si quiero ser tu novia -_lo decía, Rose mirando a los ojos de golden que podía nostras unas pupilar blancas donde estarían sus ojos_-

Rose... no sabes lo feliz me haces a esa respuesta tuya -_lo decía, Golden abrazando a Rose que ahora seria su novia, mientras ella estaba sonrojada_-

Ah... golden, ¿me abrazas muy fuerte? -_lo decía, Rose un poco adolorida por el abrazo de Golden_-

Ah, si perdona rose -_lo decía, Golden aflojando un poco su abrazo para que a Rose no le doliera el abrazo_-

Bueno, como tu me has confesado tu amor por mi, ¿tengo una sorpresa para ti? -_lo decía, Rose separándose del abrazo de Golden y mirándolo a los ojos_-

¿Que sorpresa seria esa? -_lo decía, Golden preguntándole a Rose que ahora era su novia_-

Pues, que gracias a alan, se tu verdadero nombre -_lo decía, Rose dándole una sonrisa a Golden_-

Así y ¿como me llamo? -_preguntaba, Golden curioso a lo que decía Rose_-

Pues te llamas francisco -_le responde, Rose algo alegre hacia su ahora novio_-

F...Francisco, ¿ese es mi nombre? -_lo decía, Golden sorprendido al saber su nombre verdadero que creía que era un sueño_-

Así es, golden tu nombre es... -_lo decía, Rose pero es interrumpida por un beso repentino de su novio y ella sin más, correspondió al beso de Golden (Francisco)_-

_** Mientras que Golden (Francisco) y Rose disfrutaban de su segundo beso de ambos, empezaron a darse besos más apasionados, que ellos dos nunca habían imaginado en sus vidas.**_

_**\- 01:00 AM -**_

_** Pasaron una hora, mientras que todos estaban entretenidos con sus parejas y que Marcos y Chica (Charlotte) estaban preparando unas pizzas que estarian listas en unas horas y que alan había traído gaseosas para todos y ver que todos estaban felices, así que sin más se había quedado sentado en una de las mesas donde estaban los conejos de su hermana para pasar el rato.**_

Vaya, me alegra que todos tuvieran una pareja con quien estar -_lo decía, Alan mirando como todos se __divertían_-

_Ni que lo digas alan, y ¿cuando conseguirás novia? ja, ja, ja -lo decía, Jack riéndose de su "hermano"_-

Por que no vuelves a mi subconsciente y ¿te quedas hay para siempre? -_lo decía, Alan molesto al saber que había despertado a cierta persona que odia en el mundo_-

_Tu bien sabes que no podrás desacerté de mi, excepto que muramos los dos y ¿así, podrias librarte de mi? _-_lo decía, Jack al ver a su "hermano" que estaba mirándolo con odio puro_-

Cuando atrape a ese hombre vestido de morado, ¿me las pagara por hacerme tener esta doble personalidad? -_lo decía, Alan molesto mientras tomaba su soda_-

_Tu no eres el único hermano, yo lo quiero matar por intentar de asesinarlos a ustedes dos con sus padres_ -_lo decía, Jack molesto igual que Alan hacia ese hombre vestido de morado_-_ ¿que? ¿creíste que te dejaría solo en matarlo? o ¿llevarlo ante la justicia?_

Y tu, ¿desde cuando eres tan respetuoso con alguien? -_lo decía, Alan preguntándole a su otra entidad, mientras tomaba sorbo de su soda_-

_Bueno, si me lo preguntas, eso fue hace mucho, desde que belén empezó a tratarme como otro miembro más de la familia, incluyendo tu primo,. ah... ¿cual era su nombre...?_ -_lo decía, Jack pensando e intentando de recordar el nombre del primo de su ahora familia_\- _a sí, alex ese tipo me cae bien y es más le pediré que les enseñe a que se defiendan para, ¿que pronto nos enfrentemos al hombre vestido de morado?_

¿Como digas, jack? pero entiende que no lo asesinare, solo quiero llevarlo ante la justicia y que lo encierren de por vida y se pudra en una celda donde jamas escaparía -_lo decía, Alan con un tono de rabia hacia ese hombre vestido de morado_-

_Bueno, tu a tus cosas y yo a lo mio, ¿que te parece y es más? creo que si los dos trabajáramos juntos, ¿podríamos vencerlo?_

Estas seguro de eso, ya que cuando dijiste eso, ¿un bravucón nos golpeo por intentar enfrentarlo solos? -_lo decía, Alan en un tono serio ante eso_-

_Ah... eso es otra cosa, lo importante es que deberíamos llevarnos bien para enfrentarlo cuando nos encontremos en algún momento con el_ -_lo decía, Jack serio en su tono de voz_-

Ok, ¿como digas? pero, ¿si dices algo a belén o a los demás? te borrare la información que guardas en tu PS3 -_lo decía, Alan en un tono amenazante hacia Jack_-

_Ok, ok, no diré nada, pero no borres mis partidas de mi PS3_ -_le responde, Jack con algo de miedo a su "hermano"_-

_** Así la noche siguio tranquilamente para todos en al pizzeria, disfrutando cada momento con sus parejas y en compañía de los amigos**_

_**\- 02:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado una hora, Marcos con Chica (Charlotte) traían consigo pizzas para que todos comieran y disfrutaran de una última comida con ellos como amigos y parejas.**_

¡Las pizzas estan listas! -_lo decían, Marcos y Chica llamando a todos para que se sentaran en la mesa para comer las pizzas_-

¡Pizza! -_se podian escuchar las voces de Mariana con Freddy llegando a la mesa con ganas de comer pizza, como si fueran niños pequeños_-

Ahora, ¿si que puedo decir que freddy y mariana se comportan como niños? -_lo decía, Golden al ver a Freddy con Mariana como si fueran niños_-

Y eso que el era el lider del grupo para atrapar a los guardias nocturnos -_lo decía, Foxy riéndose al ver a Freddy estar en la mesa con un enojo en su mirada_-

Pueden callarse, incluyéndote winnie the pooh -_lo decía, Freddy señalando a Golden_-

¿Que conste que freddy empezó? osito gominola -_lo decía, Golden serio mientras tomaba asiento con Rose al lado de el_-

Ja, puedes decirme osito gominola, pero no soy un forever alone ¿como tu? -_lo decía, Freddy intentando de derrotar a su versión dorada_-

Para que sepas, ya tengo novia y es rose -_le responde, Golden con indiferencia a Freddy_-

Así que por fin confesaste que sentías algo por rose, ¿no es así golden? -_lo decía, Chica entregando los trozos de pizza a los demás con la ayuda de Marcos_-

S...Sí chica, le pedí a rose que fuera mi novia -_lo decía, Golden algo nervioso hacia su amiga animatronica al recordar que había pedido noviazgo a Rose_-

Bueno, al menos estaremos disfrutando estas últimas cuatro horas -_lo decía, Alan al ver como todos se divertían y se hacían bromas entre ellos_-

Es verdad, ¿propongo que cantemos algo para disfrutas estas horas? ¿que nos quedan? -_lo decía, Belén animada a disfrutar en cada momento con todos_-

Bien, ¿quien cantara primero? -_pregunta, Rose algo nerviosa, debido a que ella no cantaba_-

¿Mmm...? ¿que les párese si alan canta? -_lo decía, María al ver a Alan que estaba apunto de dar una mordida a su pizza_-

¿Que? ¿es en serio? ¿debo cantar delante de todos? -_lo decía, Alan molesto al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían a el_-

Por favor hermano canta, ¿demuéstrales quien canta mejor? -_lo decía, Belén animando a su hermano_-

Vamos alan, demuéstranos ¿que hábil eres en cantar? -_lo decía, Freddy en un tono de burla hacia Alan_-

Sabes que fazbear, ¿esta bien cantare para que dejen de molestarme? -_lo decía, Alan caminando hacia la oficina para traer su guitarra y subir en el escenario_-

(_colocar música de __**Metallica - Nothing Else Matters**_)

_So close, no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters._

_Never opened myself this way _

_Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say _

_And nothing else matters._

_Trust I seek and I find in you _

_Every day for us something new _

_Open mind for a different view _

_And nothing else matters._

_Never cared for what they do _

_Never cared for what they know _

_But I know._

_So close, no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters._

_Never cared for what they do _

_Never cared for what they know _

_But I know._

_Never opened myself this way _

_Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say._

_Trust I seek and I find in you _

_Every day for us, something new _

_Open mind for a different view _

_And nothing else matters._

_Never cared for what they say _

_Never cared for games they play _

_Never cared for what they do _

_Never cared for what they know _

_And I know._

_So close, no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_No, nothing else matters._

_** Habían pasado unos seis minutos después, mientras que los demás se habían impresionado de que Alan haya cantado una canción solo con una guitarra acústica.**_

Bien, ¿quienes de ustedes sigue? -_lo decía, Chica al ver a sus amigas_-

Ah... ¿creo que es turno de nosotras? -_respondía, Mariana a Chica, mientras pensaba que canción cantar mientras subía al escenario donde todos la __veían_-

_(colocar música de __**Madame Macabre - Welcome To Freddy's**__)_

_I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?_

_It's been many years stuck here living with our fears_

_Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?_

_In this misery, you can join our family_

_Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?_

_This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run_

_Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all_

_Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair_

_Stalking hallways, getting closer_

_Got you now, it's nearly over_

_Found your blind spot, lurking within_

_Sooner or later we'll get in_

_Careful not to waste your power_

_You've still got to last an hour_

_I can hear your heart pound heavy_

_Here we come I hope you're ready_

_Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear_

_Pray that those doors hold steady_

_As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn_

_Can you last five nights at freddy's?_

_They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout_

_After they go home, that is when they let us roam_

_Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste_

_Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell_

_Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone_

_You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there_

_You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you_

_With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide_

_Stalking hallways, getting closer_

_Got you now, it's nearly over_

_Found your blind spot, lurking within_

_Sooner or later we'll get in_

_Careful not to waste your power_

_You've still got to last an hour_

_I can hear your heart pound heavy_

_Here we come I hope you're ready_

_Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear_

_Pray that those doors hold steady_

_You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_

_Can you last five nights at freddy's?_

_I just want to go home_

_Don't want to be alone_

_Please don't cry or scream out_

_You won't ever get out_

_Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear_

_Pray that those doors hold steady_

_As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn_

_Can you last five nights at freddy's?_

_Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear_

_Pray that those doors hold steady_

_You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_

_Can you last five nights at freddy's?_

_** Tras pasar unos cinco minutos, todos estaban sorprendidos y mucho más los animatronics, sin saber que responder a esa canción.**_

¿En verdad? ¿así piensan que hacemos? -_lo decía, Chica arrepentida de meter a esas personas en trajes de Freddy_-

Sí, podríamos decir que si amor -_lo decía, Marcos intentando de animar a su novia_-

Bueno, ah... hermano, ¿quisieras cantar conmigo? -_lo decía, Belén a su hermano_-

Esta bien, cantemos -_lo decía, Alan aceptando la invitación de su hermana y subían al escenario_-

(_Colocar música de __**Evanescence - Bring me to life**_)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors._

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

_(__**Wake me up**__)_

_Wake me up inside. _

_(__**I can't wake up**__)_

_Wake me up inside. _

_(__**Save me**__) _

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_(__**Wake me up**__)_

_Bid my blood to run. _

_(__**I can't wake up**__) _

_Before I come undone. _

_(__**Save me**__) _

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_you can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life._

_(__**Wake me up**__)_

_Wake me up inside. _

_(__**I can't wake up**__)_

_Wake me up inside. _

_(__**Save me**__)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_(__**Wake me up**__) _

_Bid my blood to run. _

_(__**I can't wake up**__)_

_Before I come undone. _

_(__**Save me**__)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become..._

_Bring me to life. _

_(__**I've been living a lie**__)_

_(__**There's nothing inside**__)_

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch, _

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_All of this sight_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_(__**but you were there in front of me**__)_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_(__**Without a thought**__)_

_(__**Without a voice**__)_

_(__**Without a soul**__)_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something wrong._

_Bring me to life._

_(__**Wake me up**__)_

_Wake me up inside. _

_(__**I can't wake up**__)_

_Wake me up inside. _

_(__**Save me**__)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_(__**Wake me up**__)_

_Bid my blood to run. _

_(__**I can't wake up**__)_

_Before I come undone. _

_(__**Save me**__)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life..._

_** La canción de los dos hermanos había durado unos cuatro minutos, mientras que todos y los animatronics estaban maravillados por la duo de hermanos que cantaron en el escenario.**_

Vaya belén, cantaste muy bien -_lo decía, Bonnie alegre al ver que su novia y madre de sus "hijos" sabia cantar_-

G...Gracias bonnie -_lo decía, Belén con un sonrojo a su novio, mientras que ella y su hermano tomaban asiento_-

Bueno, ¿creo que faltan marcos, maria y rose? -_lo decía, Foxy al ver que solo faltaban tres personas en cantar en el escenario_-

Ah... yo paso, ¿no soy muy bueno en cantar? -_lo decía, Marcos algo sonrojado y nervioso al subir al escenario_-

Yo también soy pésima en cantar -_lo decía, María al ver al escenario y todos vieron a la última en que cantaría que era Rose_-

Esta bien cantare, pero no es mi culpa si me sonrojo demasiado y me equivoque en cantar -_lo decía, Rose molesta en ver las miradas de sus amigos y la de su novio, mientras subía al escenario_\- y alan, ¿podrias ayudarme con el tema con guitarra?

Esta bien -_le respondía resentido Alan, sacando su guitarra acústica y empezara a tocar a donde estaba sentado_-

_(Colocar música de __**Evanescence - My Immortal**__)_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_** Tras haber terminado de cantar, Rose se había sonrojado de no haber cantado de hace mucho tiempo y ver a los ojos de Golden mirarla maravillado.**_

_**\- 03:00 AM -**_

_** Había pasado una hora desde que todos habían cantado y empezaron a comer sus pizzas y disfrutar las últimas tres horas que les quedaban.**_

Y dinos alan, ¿hay alguna chica que te a robado el corazón? -_lo decía, Freddy curioso al ver a Alan solo siempre y sin __compañía_-

Ja, que gracioso fazbear, se te paso por tu mente que con mi enfermedad de doble-personalidad, ¿a que chica le gustaría? -_lo decía, Alan molesto a la pregunta de Freddy_-

Ya, ya, ya perdona, ¿no era mi intención hacerte enojar? -_lo decía, Freddy molesto por la actitud de Alan_-

Freddy, deberías hacerle caso, a alan nunca le ha gustado, ¿que le pregunten sobre esas cosas? -_lo decía, Belén a Freddy mientras jugaba con sus "hijos" con Bonnie_-

Vaya hasta, ¿que una mujer te hiso callar fazbear? -_lo decía, Golden sonriendo de ver la dulce venganza que pasaba Freddy_-

¡Cállate, winnie the pooh! -_le respondía, Freddy molesto, mientras comía su pedazo de pizza_-

¡Cállate, osito gominola! -_le responde Golden, molesto al insulto de freddy_-

¡Chicos! -_lo decía, Mariana y Rose cruzadas de brazos al ver a sus novios pelear_-

Perdón -_respondieron, los dos osos a sus novias_-

Bueno, estaré en la oficina, así que pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran -_lo decía, Alan tomando su guitarra e irse a la oficina_-

¿Que le pasa? -_le pregunta, Freddy a Belén_-

Es que se incomodo por tu tonta pregunta de ¿que si había alguna chica que le gustara a el con ese problema? -_lo decía, Belén a la pregunta de Freddy_-

Perdona, no fue mi intención hacerle incomodo -_lo decía, Freddy algo deprimido al ver que Alan se había molestado por eso_-

Bueno, marcos y yo prepararemos más pizza, así que les pedimos que sean pacientes -_lo decía, Chica tomando la mano de su novio y irse a la cocina a preparar más pizzas_-

Nosotros estaremos en la cueva del pirata, ¿así que no nos molesten? -_lo decía, Foxy tomando a María como recién casados, mientras ella estaba sonrojada por tal afecto de Foxy_-

¿Quien molestaría a ese zorro? -_lo decía, Bonnie que estaba jugando con sus dos "hijos" con una mirada de indignación de su mejor amigo_-

Bueno, ah... ¿rose podríamos a ir a partes y servicios para hablar de algo?

Claro golden -_lo decía, Rose tomando de la mano a golden cosa que lo sonroja por sentir el tacto de las manos de su novia_-

Vaya, ¿ese golden si que es algo nervioso? -_lo decía, Bonnie al ver a Golden irse a partes y servicios_-

Sí, pero... ¿es su primera y última vez como novios? -_lo decía, Belén al ver que Rose y Golden se iban a partes y servicios_-

Bueno, ¿creo que nos han dejado solos en el área de comida? -_lo decía, Bonnie al ver a su alrededor nadien de sus amigos, ni de su novia_-

Bueno, ¿que es lo que estamos esperando? -_lo decía, Belén tomando de la mano a Bonnie y llevándolo al escenario y al estar sentados hay, empezaron a darse besos, mientras que sus dos "hijos" estaban dormidos_-

_** Todos estaban con sus parejas dándose besos apasionados para pasar las últimas dos horas que les quedaban en la noche en "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza".**_

_**\- 04:00 AM -**_

_** Pasaron una hora y Alan estaba aburrido del silencio que había en la pizzeria y tomando su guitarra acústica y sin querer activo los parlantes del recinto para mientras empezaba a tocar algunas cuerdas de su guitarra escuchándose por toda la pizzeria y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían por un momento para escuchar el sonido de la guitarra y escuchar que Alan empezó a cantar.**_

_(Coloca música de __**Hoobastank - The Reason**__)._

_I'm not a perfect person_

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me..._

_To change who I used to be..._

_A reason to start over new..._

_and the reason is you..._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a resaon for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You _

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me..._

_To change who I used to be..._

_A reason to start over new..._

_and the reason is you..._

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

_** Todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar el canto de Alan mientras tocaba la guitarra desde la oficina**_

_**\- 05:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado una hora desde que Alan había cantado esa canción desde la oficina y todos volvieron al area de comida, para comer pizza y hablar sobre la canción que había cantado Alan.**_

Todos escucharon lo que alan, ¿había cantado? -_lo decía, María maravillada por la canción que había escuchado, como todas_-

Sí, alan no canta tan mal, ¿después de todo? -_lo decía, Rose al comentar por la canción que había cantado su amigo_-

Sí, si fuera aun humana, me hubiera gustado que esa canción lo cantara alan para todos y podríamos disfrutarlo todos -_lo decía, Chica dando su opinión con las chicas_-

Sí, aparte de ser alguien con doble-personalidad, es increíble que siga una vida normal, a esas personas los molestan por esa enfermedad -_lo decía, María hacia sus amigas_-

Bueno, sea lo que sea, alan tiene una vida normal como todos, ¿no?

Es cierto, mi hermano siempre se esfuerza, para ganar dinero y pagar nuestros estudios -_lo decía, Belén mientras miraba al oscuro pasillo_-

Bueno chicas, nosotros iremos a hablar con alan -_lo decía, Freddy con un tono de seriedad, pero algo preocupado por su amigo_-

Bueno, pero no lo vallen a lastimar -_lo decía, Belén con una mirada interrogante hacia los chicos_-

Na, ¿como crees que lo lastimaremos? -_lo decía, Bonnie con las orejas caídas, hacia su novia_\- además, alan es nuestro amigo, ¿no podemos dañar a un amigo nuestro?

A mi no me veas, yo voy a estar con chica -_lo decía, Marcos caminando al lado de su novia_-

Sí, aparte yo tengo que cuidar a mis hijos -_lo decía, Bonnie caminado a donde estaban sus dos "hijos"_-

Y ¿yo tengo que estar con Rose mientras ella esta aquí en la pizzeria? -_lo decía, Golden tomando a Rose en sus brazos y teletransportandose a partes y servicios_-

Bueno, iré a hablar con alan solo -_lo decía, Freddy caminando hacia la oficina, por el pasillo izquierdo_-

_** Tras dejar a todos en el área de comida, Freddy camina hasta llegar a la oficina y ver que Alan estaba tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra, mientras lo afinaba.**_

Ah... alan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -_le preguntaba Freddy, desde la ventana_-

¿Que es lo que quieres freddy? -_lo decía, Alan abriéndole la puerta a Freddy_-

Ah... quería disculparme por hacerte esa pregunta de ¿que si tenias alguna chica que se te habia enamorado? -_lo decía, Freddy algo deprimido_\- no era mi intención ofenderte, en serio, eres mi amigo y aveces soy un estúpido oso, ¿cuando no me doy cuenta de que es lo que hago? -_lo decía, mientras colocaba sus orejas de oso caer_-

Sabes, ¿que te estas avergonzando solo? -_lo decía, alan al ver a Freddy así de deprimido_-

Sí, ya lo se -_le responde, Freddy con una mirada baja_-

Sabes, ¿que no estoy enojado? -_lo decía, Alan haciendo que Freddy lo mirara_-

¿De que hablas, alan?

Digo que no estoy molesto contigo por lo que me dijiste, es más... ¿haré que tu nunca venciste aquí a disculparte y te has rebajado a hacer esto? y haré que dijiste que lo sentías y te fuiste, ¿ok? -_lo decía, Alan a Freddy_-

Ok, ah... sobre otro asunto, ¿que más has descubierto de los archivos que has robado del computador del señor fazbear?

Ah, solo lo que pude y ¿un listado del personal que había trabajado de guardia nocturno? -_lo decía, Alan recordando el listado_-

Ah... si, sobre algunos guardias que habíamos metido dentro de los trajes -_lo decía, Freddy rascándose la nuca_-

Bueno freddy, es casi la hora de irnos, así que vete a despedirte de mariana y ¿me asegurare de que nada les pase a ellos? -_lo decía, Alan muy seguro de si mismo_-

Ok, puedo confiar en ti, ¿en que protegerás a mariana? -_lo decía, Freddy saliendo de la oficina e irse al área de comida, dejando a Alan solo en la oficina, mientras recogia todas sus cosas que había __traído_-

_** Tras dejar a Alan en la oficina y Freddy llegar al área de comida, todos estaban despidiéndose de sus amigos y parejas por última vez.**_

_**\- 06:00 AM -**_

_** Habían pasado una hora y el reloj marco las seis de la mañana con unas campanadas y con unos gritos de niños, indicando que el turno nocturno habia terminado.**_

Adiós marcos -_lo decía, Chica abrazando a su novio_-

Ya chica, no es necesario que estés así -_lo decía, Marcos correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia_-

Pero, voy a extrañarte mucho... -_le responde, Chica soltando algunas lagrimas un abrazada a su novio_-

Ya, recuerda que cuando abran la pizzeria otra vez, volveremos a vernos y cuida ese collar que te regale, ¿si?

Es...Esta bien marcos, lo voy a cuidar hasta que nos volvamos a reunir de nuevo -_lo decía, Chica separándose del abrazo y esperando a los demás_-

No te voy a olvidar -_lo decía, Marcos sonriendole a su novia, mientras se iba a la puerta esperando a los demás_-

Bueno rose, ¿creo que esta es nuestra despedida? -_lo decía, Golden al ver el rostro de su novia_-

Sí, pero recuerda que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿cuando abran la pizzeria otra vez? -_lo decía, Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla de golden_-

Jamas, ¿te olvidare? -_lo decía, Golden al ver a su novia alejándose de el_-

No yo a ti -_lo decía, Rose caminando hacia donde estaba Marcos, para esperar a los demás_-

Bueno Belén, este es el adiós... -_lo decía, Bonnie al ver a su novia y a sus dos "hijos" en la jaula_-

Recuerda bonnie que siempre debes ser fuerte, y no olvides que debes darle el ejemplo a nuestros hijos -_lo decía, Belén hacia su novio, mientras miraba a sus dos "hijos" dormir acurrucados_-

Lo haré belén y por favor, ¿cuida mucho a nuestros hijos? -_lo decía, Bonnie preocupado por su novia y a sus dos "hijos"_-

Descuida bonnie, los cuidare muy bien -_lo decía, Belén dándole un beso en los labios de su novio_-

Adiós... belén -_lo decía, Bonnie al borde del llanto al ver a su novia irse a donde estaban Rose y Marcos_-

Bueno freddy, la pase bien en estas noches -_lo decía, Mariana al ver a su novio_-

Por favor mariana, ¿prométeme que no me olvidaras? -_lo decía, Freddy con unos ojos brillos os al ver que su novia se iba igual que sus amigos_-

¿Como podría olvidar a mi osito de peluche? si tu siempre ¿estarás en mi corazón? -_lo decía, Mariana abrazando a su novio, mientras en su pecho empezaba a llorar_-

Por favor mariana, no llores... nosotros no debemos llorar pero... va a ser muy doloroso estar sin ti -_lo decía, Freddy correspondiendo el abrazo a su novia_-

Adiós freddy, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto... -_lo decía, Mariana dándole un beso en los labios de su novio e irse a juntar con los demás_-

Adiós... mielesita... -_lo decía, Freddy al ver a su novia irse a donde estaban los demás_-

Bueno marinera, creo que este es el adiós... -_lo decía, Foxy al tener que despedirse de su novia_-

Sí, eso es lo malo de todo, ¿tener que dejarte solo por no se cuantos días? pero al menos llevare mi cuaderno de dibujos que te tengo dibujado y a todos -_lo decía, María al ver a su novio pirata_-

Sabes, ¿que nunca te olvidare marinera?

Ni yo a ti foxy, pero... quiero que te quedes con esto -_de su mochila, saca un brazalete_\- quiero que lo cuides mucho, como buen pirata que eres y se que lo guardaras en un lugar seguro -_le entrega el brazalete a Foxy_-

Lo cuidare muy bien marinera, hasta tu regreso... -_lo decía, Foxy guardando el brazalete_-

Es que no creo que vuelva... -_lo decía, María algo triste_-

¿Que? p...pero, ¿por que? -_le pregunta, Foxy angustiado a su novia_-

Después, mi familia y yo nos iremos de la ciudad y ¿creo que cuando la pizzeria vuelva? no estaré aquí, estaré en Washington estudiando mucho y no se cuando volveré... -_lo decía, María algo triste_-

Entonces, ¿este es el adiós definitivo de ambos? -_lo decía, Foxy al borde del llanto por tal noticia de su novia_-

¿Creo que si, foxy? pero... cuando pueda, ¿intentare de volver lo más pronto posible? hasta entonces, cuida ese brazalete por mi, ¿sí?

Esta bien marinera, ¿lo cuidare muy bien hasta tu regreso? -_lo decía, Foxy con esperanzas de volver a ver a su novia_-

¿Se que como buen capitán pirata que eres? lo harás perfectamente -_lo decía, María, dándole un beso a su novio y separarse de el_-

Adiós... marinera... -_lo decía, Foxy al ver a su novia alejarse de el_-

Bien muchachos, ¿creo que este es la despedida? -_lo decía, Alan caminando hacia freddy_-

Sí, ¿creo que así es alan? -_le responde, Freddy a Alan_-

Freddy, prométeme que protegerás a los demás hasta, ¿que regresemos a trabajar de nuevo en la pizzeria? -_lo decía, Alan serio_-

Sí, los cuidare a los demás... pero tu también deberías tener cuidado con ese hombre que viste de morado -_lo decía, Freddy igual que serio_-

Sí, lo se muy bien freddy, también me encargare de proteger a mis amigos también -_lo decía, Alan serio en sus palabras_-

Espero que así sea alan -_lo decía, Freddy al ver a su amigo_-

Sabes, la última vez que estuve aquí a los 8 años, cantaste una canción y ¿creo que esa canción era para mi hermana? -_lo decía, alan en un tono __burlón_-

Oye, ¿tu bien sabes que ese era mi trabajo a los cumpleaños?

Sí, pero, ¿el cumpleañero era yo? y ¿yo siempre dejo a ese honor a mi hermana? -_lo decía, Alan con una cara de __alegría_-

Eres un... -_lo decía, Freddy y ve que Alan le da la espalda_

Fue un gusto volver a la pizzeria freddy, y haberlos conocido en las noches, así que prométanme, ¿que no mataran a más guardias? ya que algunos tienen familia y el hombre que buscamos no tiene a nadien -_lo decía, Alan mirando a los cinco animatronics_-

Esta bien, no mataremos a ningún nuevo guardia nocturno, ¿que quiera entrar a esta pizzeria? -_lo decía, Freddy resignado y ver como Alan y sus amigos salían de la pizzeria y sin más todos volvieron a sus lugares, Bonnie, Freddy y Chica en el escenario, Foxy a la cueva del pirata y Golden se teles transporto al __sótano_-

_** Los seis jóvenes al salir de la pizzeria, ven al señor fazbear llegando en su vehículo y estar con sus tres guardias nocturnos con sus tres amigos.**_

Felicidades muchachos, siete noches y ninguno sufrió heridas o muertes por parte de los animatronics -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear alegre al ver a los jóvenes ilesos y sin heridas o cortadas_-

Sí... estamos felices por eso -_lo decía, Belén con una sonrisa falsa hacia el señor Fazbear_-

Bueno, ¿como les prometí a ustedes? aquí tienen sus cheques por $500.00 dolares -_lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándoles a sus tres guardias y a los amigos de ellos los cheques_\- bueno que tengan un buen día y nos vemos pronto

Nos vemos -_lo decía, todos al mismo tiempo hacia el señor Fazbear y se iban de la pizzeria_-

Vamos, ¿debemos dormir un rato? -_lo decía, Alan animando un poco a sus amigos_-

Sí... debemos dormir un poco y pensar, ¿que haremos ahora? -_lo decía, Marcos un poco desanimado al pensar que no volverá a ver a su novia_-

Voy a extrañar mucho a foxy... -_lo decía, María algo triste al no poder volver y ver más a su novio pirata, para cuando volviera la pizzeria_-

Sí, yo también voy a extrañar mucho a mi osito gominola -_lo decía, Mariana algo histérica y triste al no poder ver más a su novio_-

Yo voy a extrañar mucho a bonnie y ¿creo que a mis hijos igual? -_lo decía, Belén mirando a sus dos "hijos"_-

Concuerdo contigo belén, yo voy a extrañar a golden al no poder verlo y ¿haberlo conocerlo mejor? -_lo decía, Rose colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga_-

Bueno, ¿que les párese si van a nuestra casa a dormir por mientras? -_lo decía, Alan hacia sus amigos_-

Esta bien, ¿al menos vamos a estar por ultima vez todos? -_lo decía, María caminando hacia la casa de Alan y Belén_-

_** Los seis jóvenes habían llegado y en la entrada estaba la puerta media abierta y sin más preámbulos, empezaron a moverse sigilosamente todos para no llamar la atención de quien estuviera adentro.**_

¿Quien habrá entrado a la casa? -_lo decía, Belén algo insegura en un susurro a su hermano_-

N...No lo se, pero... ¿si es un ladrón lo golpeare hasta dejarlo noqueado? -_lo decía, Alan respondiendole a la pregunta de su hermana_-

¿Crees que es una buena idea de que si es una persona o si son varios? -_lo decía, Rose algo preocupada_-

No creo, ¿quien seria tan idiota que entrar a la casa de alan y belén? -_le pregunta, Mariana algo __histérica_-

Mariana, deja de ser tan infantil por el amor de dios -_lo decía, María apunto de darle un sape a su amiga_-

Chicas, por favor, ¿no es momento de pelearse entre ustedes? -_lo decía, Marcos en un susurro_-

Vaya alan y belén rodriguez -_lo decía, una voz masculina detrás de los jóvenes y por eso quedaron quietos y voltearon a ver a un joven de 26 años, pelo negro, orbes ámbar y estaba vestido de un uniforme militar_-

No... puede ser... eres... eres... -_lo decía, Belén sorprendida a quien estaba viendo enfrente de ellos_-

Eres tu... -_lo decía, Alan sorprendo de ver a la persona que estaba delante de ellos_-

Hola primitos, ¿como han estado desde mi ausencia? -_respondía el joven militar con una sonrisa hacia sus dos primos_-

¡Alex! -_lo decía, Belén dejando la jaula con sus dos "hijos" en el suelo y abrazar a su primo_-

Ah... ¿alan quien es el? -_lo decía, María algo confundida_-

Así, el es nuestro primo, se llama alexander rodriguez -_lo decía, Alan señalando a su único familiar vivo_-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿que el es su primo?! -_lo decían, los demás sorprendidos al ver al primo de sus dos amigos_-

Hola, ¿mucho gusto en conocerlos? -_lo decía, Alex sonriendo-les a los amigos de sus primos mientras era abrazado por Belén_\- y tu ven aqui primito -_lo decía, Alex tomando del cuello a Alan mientras le hacia una especie de llave a lo hermano mayor y le empieza a revolverle el pelo_-

No, alex... sabes que no me gusta que me revuelvas el pelo... -_lo decía, Alan molesto al verse en esa escena no deseada de su primo_-

Vamos alan, agradece que alex volvió a casa -_lo decía, Belén sonriendole a su hermano_-

Sí y ¿tu tampoco te salvas primita? -_lo decía, Alex tomando a su prima con el mismo brazo que tenia a Alan y con su unica mano libre, empezo a revolverle el pelo a ambos hermano_-

No, alex para -_lo decían, los dos hermano al verse en esa llave de su querido primo militar, mientras que los demás se reian_-

_** Así pasaron la mañana con su primo Alex que había vuelto de la guerra en otro pais y habia llegado a casa justo cuando sus primos terminaron su trabajo de guardia nocturnos, con sus amigos.**_

-_ Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y gracias a todos los lectores que tomaron su tiempo en leer mi fic y lo siguieran o los hayan agregado a sus favoritos, y por hacer tan pacientes, a ustedes que ahora el fic llego a las 1,037 visitas en estos y también agradezco a todos por leer mi fic y no digan que no lloraron cuando los animatronics se despidieron de sus amigos y parejas... por que yo también llore al hacer este último capitulo del fic, si que no me hago responsable si lloraron por esa parte... pero a quien quiero engañar (se gana en posición fetal y llorando) puta mente de mierda me traiciono y pensaba hacer unos 16 capítulos mínimos, me lleva... bueno les agradezco con toda sinceridad de mi corazón al saber que al menos les agrado el fic, no olviden dejar su review's, y no se preocupen cuando termine mi otro fic, comenzare a hacer la secuela y como alguien me estaba pidiendo que agregara a Ballonsgirl y a Springtrap, ellos aparecerán en la secuela del fic y se que aun no paso la jodida noche 5 del juego... ¡puto ballons boy! ese animatronic me cago mi estrategia para pasar la noche 5... (T-T) bueno les mando un abrazo psicológico a todos que leyeron a mi fic... (Carajo, debo sellar la p*** ventana ya me esta afectando escuchar a mi primo ver "Hola soy german" y que el humo a marihuana entra a mi habitación, me cago en la **** de ****** y en todos los ******* drogatas que se fuman esa ****** de planta y que se lo metan por el ****) bueno bye_-

_Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


End file.
